Kija
by Rosha
Summary: Vor Jahrtausenden herrschten sie gemeinsam über Ägypten. Der Tod trennte sie für eine schiere Ewigkeit. Nun 3000 Jahre später erhalten sie die Chance, ihr Leben weiter zu leben. Kann es ein Happy End geben? Complete!
1. Default Chapter

Angaben die in dieser FF gemacht werden, halten sich wenn sie sich überhaupt an etwas halten, die die japanischen Angaben.

Diese Story ist etwas das mich seit Wochen im Hinterkopf beist und sich nciht mehr abschütteln ließ. Bitte seid gnädig mit mir, ich musste aufschreiben, will mein Hirn sich sonst noch in ein schwarzes Loch geworfen hätte. ;)

Pairing: Yami x OC

* * *

**Kija**

Meine Geschichte beginnt dort, wo andere aufhören. Sie beginnt mit dem Tod.

Der Pharao war tot. Nichts Schlimmeres konnte es für sein Volk geben, denn er war unwiederbringlich gegangen.

In einer langen Reihe von trauernden Menschen drängten sich Klageweiber, welche sich mit Staub bewarfen, sich die Haare rauften und gequält schrieen und weinten.

Doch konnte auch nur einer von ihnen das fühlen, was ich fühlte? Würde auch nur einer von ihnen ihn so vermissen, wie ich es bereits tat?

Ich wusste es nicht.

Gestützt auf Seth, den zukünftigen Pharao und Cousin des Toten, führte ich die Prozession leise weinend an.

Ein schwarzer Schleier verhüllte meine geröteten Augen, niemand sollte sehen, wie sehr ich litt.

Uns folgten Priester und Priesterinnen, Anubis´, Isis´ und Nephtys´, sie sprachen Gebete für den Verstorbenen.

Hinter ihnen auf einem von Ochsen gezogenen Schlitten folgte der Sarkophag des Pharao. Sein Körper war auf jene uralte Weise behandelt worden, wie es bereits für seinen Vater und dessen Väter getan worden war.

Endlich erreichten wir den Eingang zum Grab, ich verharrte einen Moment und Seth sah mich an, als wolle er mir sagen.

_Ich würde, dir den Weg ersparen wenn ich könnte, all dein Leid, soll auf mich übergehen, aber du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann!_

Natürlich wusste ich es. Dankbar nickte ich ihm zu und setzte meinen schmerzvollen Weg fort.

Der Ruß der Fackeln in meinen Augen und die eisige Kälte, die mich umgab, machten mir den Weg nicht leichter. Als wir die Grabkammer betraten wusste ich, dass dies das letzte Mal sein würde, dass ich ihn sah, bevor auch ich den Weg ins Duat (die nächste Welt) antrat.

Die folgenden Zeremonien und Gebete vermag ich nicht wiederzugeben, da ich in meinem Herzen wieder dort war, wo unsere Wege sich zum ersten Mal kreuzten.

Meine Mutter war eine nubische Prinzessin und als Kriegsbeute an den Hof des Pharao Akunumkanon gebracht worden.

Sie wurde seine Lieblings-Nebenfrau und lebte mit den anderen zusammen im Harem seines Palastes.

Was er damals nicht wusste, war, dass sie bereits ein Kind von einem anderen Manne in sich trug.

Als er es von ihr erfuhr und sie ihn weinend darum bat, das Kind zu verschonen, wenn es auf der Welt sein würde, begriff sie zum ersten Mal, wie gut ihr Mann war.

Nicht nur dass, er ihr erlaubte das Kind auszutragen, nein, es durfte zusammen mit seinen eigenen, sowie allen anderen Kindern des Harems lernen und spielen.

Einige Monate später gebar sie ein kleines Mädchen, mit schwarzen Haaren, dunkler Haut und Augen so grün wie die der Katzengöttin. Manche munkelten Bastet persönlich hätte ein Wunder gewirkt meiner Mutter das Kind in den Schoß gelegt.

Als Akunumkanon das Kind zum ersten Mal sah, war er sofort verzaubert, er selbst gab dem Kind – mir – den Namen Neferu-netjeru (Schönheit der Götter).

Meine Mutter nannte mich schlicht Kija.

Ich kann behaupten ich hatte eine glückliche Kindheit. Der Pharao – ich war das einzige Kind, das ihn liebevoll Oheim nennen durfte – kam, sooft es seine Zeit erlaubte zu uns in den Harem und erfreute sich an unserem Spiel. Immer wenn er uns besuchte reichte er mir eine Lotosblüte und küsste meine Stirn.

Ich habe nie einen anderen Vater als ihn gekannt.

Als ich etwa acht Jahre alt war, kniete er sich vor mich und sprach:

_„Kleine Kija, ich habe dir das größte Geschenk zu machen, dass ich einem Mädchen machen kann. Mein Sohn, Atemu, soll einen Spielgefährten und Freund bekommen und ich habe dich auserwählt."_

Zu meinem erstaunen sah ich hinter seinem breiten Rücken einen kleinen Jungen vorbei schauen.

Der Pharao wich ein wenig zur Seite und erklärte dem Jungen.

_„Atemu, Sohn, dies ist Kija. Sie ist von nun an deine Spielgefährtin und wird dich überallhin begleiten. Ich erwarte, dass du sie beschützt und sie genauso lieb hast, wie ich."_

Damit reichte er ihm die Lotosblüte, die für mich bestimmt war und bedeutete ihm, sie mir zu geben.

Ich sah ihn an und wusste sofort, dass ich ihn mochte. Doch das schien nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhen.

Zwar reichte er mir die Blume, doch als ich mich bei ihm bedanken wollte, drehte er sich zu seinem Vater um und fragte ihn, wofür man ihn so bestrafen wolle.

Der Pharao sah seinen Sohn erst fragend und dann ernst an.

„_Hör mir zu, mein Sohn. Dies ist die Belohnung dafür, dass du die heilige Schrift bereits zu gut beherrschst. Ich verlange nun von dir Gehorsam und achte auf das Geschenk, dass ich dir machte!",_ mit diesen Worten lies er uns allein.

Von nun an waren wir immer gemeinsam unterwegs.

Sei es zum Spielen mit den Hunden, zum Training für die Jagd oder zu seinem Studium der heiligen Symbole. Begleitet wurden wir stets von zwei oder mehr Medjey, der Leibwache, des Pharao.

Während ich ihn von Tag zu Tag mehr mochte, schien er mich nicht mit anderen Augen zu sehen, egal wie viel Zeit verging.

Alles änderte sich, als wir an dem kleinen Teich innerhalb der Palastmauern spielten.

Ich rief Atemu zu, er solle doch zu mir ins Wasser kommen, doch er sah mich nur verächtlich an und langweilte sich weiter.

Da ich dies gewohnt war, wandte ich mich wieder meinem Spiel zu, die kleinen silbernen Fische zu fangen. Was mir nicht gelang.

Plötzlich hörte ich einen Schrei und sah wie Atemu sich mit Schmerzentstelltem Gesicht die rechte Hand hielt.

So schnell ich konnte rannte ich aus dem Wasser und ließ mich neben ihm auf die Knie fallen.

Was ich sah, ließ mir das Blut gefrieren.

Eine Schlange hatte ihn gebissen und sein Gift in ihn gespritzt.

Ich sah, dass er litt und wollte ihm helfen, doch ich war nur ein Kind und hatte keine Ahnung von der Magie des Heilens.

Doch eines wusste ich.

In einem Land, in dem Schlangen nicht selten sind, hatte man uns Kinder früh gelehrt, wie man bei einem Schlangenbiss die Wunde versorgt, bis der Heiler eintrifft.

Ich nahm mein Haarband und wickelte es fest um seinen Arm. Dann nahm ich seine Hand, führte sie an meinen Mund und begann das Gift heraus zusaugen.

Die Medjey, die in einiger Entfernung endlich begriffen, dass etwas geschehen war, alarmierten das Palastpersonal.

Als endlich der Heiler eintraf, hatte ich keine Kraft mehr und ein ekelhaft metallener Geschmack füllte Mund und Hals. Mir war schwindelig und wie man mir später erklärte, sei mein Handeln zwar richtig gewesen, aber ich hatte etwas von dem Gift geschluckt und hätte mich selbst vergiftet.

Drei lange Tage und Nächte war ich krank. Ich fieberte und ein kaltes Schütteln lag auf meinem Körper. Doch die Heiler wussten mich zu retten

Als ich meine Augen am vierten Tage endlich öffnete, fand ich mich auf einem Bett wieder, in einem Raum, den ich nur zu gut kannte.

Es war Atemus Gemach und er selbst saß schlafend an meine Bett, seine kleinen Hände um die meinen gelegt.

Ich hatte mir seinen Respekt und seine Freundschaft an jenem Tag am Teich erkämpft.

Aus dieser Freundschaft sollte innerhalb der nächsten vier Jahre Liebe werden.

Als ich vierzehn wurde, sah ich den alten Pharao erneut so auf mich zu kommen, wie an jenem Tag, als ich Atemus Spielgefährte wurde.

Doch dieses Mal ging der Sohn voran und der Vater folgte ihm, lächelnd.

Zunächst begriff ich nicht, was man mir erzählte, doch als ich wenige Tage später von Akunumkanon zur ersten Frau seines Sohnes ernannt wurde, da waren allen Unklarheiten von mir gewichen.

Die Feier dauerte mehrere Tage und war ausgelassener als alle bisherigen Feste, die ich in meinem jungen Leben bis dahin kannte.

Leider ist die Erinnerung an diese Tage auch mit Schwermut belegt, denn war das letzte mal dass ich meinen Oheim lachend fand.

Ein Schatten zog über den Palast und als er wieder verschwand, war mein geliebter Oheim ein Osiris geworden und zu seinen Ahnen gegangen.

Ich erinnere mich an diesen Tag, so genau, da ich ihn an derselben Stelle der Prozession erlebte, wie den heutigen, da ich meinen Gemahl zu Grabe geleite, an der Seite des zukünftigen Pharao.

Atemu wurde ein guter und geliebter Pharao und ich war, was mich besonders glücklich machte, die einzige Frau an seiner Seite.

Doch unser Glück sollte nicht lange wären, denn dieselben Schatten, die die Krankheit des Oheims bedingten, kehrten nach drei Jahren zurück.

Atemu und sein Cousin Seth kämpften erbittert um die Macht und als der Pharao seinen Rivalen endlich besiegte und ihn damit von der dunklen Macht befreite, sah er nur eine Möglichkeit, das Dunkle zu besiegen.

Ich sollte bis heute nicht erfahren, was wirklich geschah. Doch als Seth zu mir kam, den toten Körper meines Gemahls auf den Armen, wusste ich, was immer es war, es war stärker gewesen als er.

Nun stehe ich hier, gestützt vom neuen Pharao Seth am Grab meines Mannes.

Ich kämpfe mit der Ohnmacht, habe mir aber geschworen, dass ich mir ihr nicht hingeben werde.

Es gibt nicht viele Möglichkeiten für eine Große königliche Gemahlen, deren Mann gestorben ist.

Seth hat die einfachste von beiden gewählt und mich gebeten an seiner Seite, das Land zu regieren. Doch habe ihm nicht antworten können.

Nun ist es soweit, die letzten Momente ehe, das schwere Steinsarkophag geschlossen wird. Mit zitternden Knien gehe ich auf ihn zu und lege das Blatt Papyrus hinein.

Darauf findet sich das Lied, welches wir oft als Kinder beim Spiel gesungen hatten.

Einen letzten Blick kann ich auf das goldene Antlitz seiner Totenmaske werfen und muss mit einem Stich in meinem Herzen erkennen, dass es ihm nicht ähnelt.

Als auch Seth sich für immer verabschiedet hat, führt er mich schweigend hinaus.

Ich erinnere mich nicht, wie ich den Weg in mein Gemach fand und wie der Dolch in meine Hände fiel, doch ich erinnere mich wie die Göttin Isis anfleht, sie möge mich geleiten zum ihrem Gatten Osiris, dass er mich zu Atemu bringe.

Mit diesen Worten, rammte ich den Dolch in mein Brust und sank zu Boden.

Doch statt der erwarteten Erlösung, erschien mir die Göttin Isis und sprach:

_„Dein Liebster weilt nicht im Reich des Westens. Seine Seele ist gefangen in einem Schmuckstück voller Magie. Du stirbst vergebens."_

_„Isis, Göttin, die mir die Liebste ist. Hilf mir!",_ flehte ich,_ „Du weißt als einzige unter den Göttern, wie mein Schmerz mich vernichtet. Ich bitte dich. Hilf mir!"_

_„Ja, ich allein kenne deinen Schmerz und ich bin gewillt dir zu Helfen. Doch ich darf ein solches Geschenk, nicht ohne Preis vergeben._

_Ich werde dir die Unsterblichkeit geben. Du wirst leben, so dass du deinem Gatten zur Seite stehen kannst, wenn er befreit wird._

_Doch höre bevor du vorschnell handelst._

_Der Preis meines Geschenkes ist folgendes. Ein Jeder Schritt den du von nun an auf Erden wandelst wird sein als wenn du auf glühenden Schwertern gehst. Du darfst zu keiner Menschenseele sprechen, die du hier kennst. Nie wieder. Und du musst mir treu ergeben sein. Denn nur wenn du an mich glaubst, dann kann ich dieses Geschenk gewähren. Willst du das alles erdulden?"_

Mit dem letzten Atemzug, den ich aufbringen konnte, hauchte ich ein_ „ja!"._

Ich fühlte, wie mein Körper sich auf den Tod vorbereitete, als auf einmal der Schmerz verschwand, ebenso wie das Loch, welches der Dolch in meine Brust gebohrt hatte.

_„Ein letztes noch, Königin. Es wird einige tausend Jahre brauchen, eh du ihn findest. Wenn ihr euch dereinst wieder seht, endet mein Zauber und du wirst normal weiter altern und wieder so sterblich wie zuvor. Vergiss nur nicht, welchen Vertrag du heute eingegangen bist."_

Damit verschwand Isis bis heute.

Fortsetzung?

* * *

Nur wenn ihr wollt. Das nächste Kapitel würde dann in der Gegenwart spielen und die direkte Konfrontaion Yami - Kija bedeuten...


	2. Chapter 2

danke an alle, die das erste Kapitel gelesen haben, danke auch an Isis, die mir mein erstes Review geschrieben hat.

Hier nun mein zweites Kapitel.

Viel Spaß, achja bitte, ein paar reviews würden meinem angeschlagenen Ego gut tun ;)

* * *

Ich habe aufgehört die Jahre zu zählen, die seit dem Tode meines Geliebten vergangen sind. Doch ich fühle, dass er mir nahe ist, jetzt da ich den Boden eines fremden Landes betrete.

Wieder werde ich eine neue Identität annehmen, wieder muss ich mich in ein neues Heim einleben und eine neue Beschäftigung suchen.

Wiederwerde ich mich in einer für mich unbekannten Stadt zurecht finden müssen.

Wie lange sollte sich dieses Spiel denn noch wiederholen?

„Wo bist du nur Atemu?", flüsterte ich, als ich aus dem Flughafen trete und meine neue Stadt, mit Namen Domino, betrachtete.

Ich rufe mir ein Taxi und gebe dem Mann die Adresse, die nun für einige Zeit die meine sein würde.

Nur eine halbe Stunde später stehe ich in der Tür, die Möbelpacker waren schon da gewesen und ich versuche mich an den Kisten vorbei zu schlängeln.

Wie ich ärgerlich feststelle, waren sie nicht gerade pfleglich mit einigen Sachen umgegangen. Das Geschirr und einige Bilderahmen haben gelitten. Ich werde mir wohl oder über neue kaufen müssen.

Dieses Leben hat bisher nur wenige Vorteile gehabt. Einer ist, dass ich durch sehr langes Arbeiten ein kleines Vermögen anhäufen konnte, welches es mir erlaubt, alle 10 Jahre solche Umzüge zu veranstalten.

Natürlich bedeutet das keineswegs, dass ich den ganzen Tag auf der faulen Haut liegen kann. Ich habe die Jahre genutzt und mir viel Wissen angeeignet, habe Universitäten und Lehreinrichtungen auf der ganzen Welt besucht, um meiner Suche nach dem Schmuckstück, in welchem mein Atemu gefangen ist auf die Spur zu kommen.

Diese Suche führte mich schließlich hier her.

Ich habe fast eine Woche gebraucht, um meine neue Wohnung auch nur annähernd einzuräumen. Doch für heute ist es genug, beschließe ich und gehe ein wenig hinaus.

Die ersten warmen Strahlen der Sommersonne strahlen mir entgegen und erinnern mich ein wenig wehmütig an Spanien, in dem ich die letzten 5 Jahre verbrachte.

Es ist bereitsMittag und meine Füße schmerzen, als ich auf der anderen Straßenseite ein kleines Straßencafé entdeckte, welches meinen Füßen eine Pause verspricht.

Plötzlich sehe ich ihn.

Ein Junge, er muss ungefähr in meinem Alter sein. Einen Moment muss ich mir selbst zugrinsen. Und korrigiere mich. Er muss ungefähr so alt sein, wie ich vor ca. 3000 Jahren.

Seine schwarzen Haare enden in rötlichen Spitzen und die vorderen blonden Strähnen umrahmen sein Gesicht. Er sieht genauso aus wie Atemu. Doch nein. Etwas ist anderes. Sein Lachen und seine Augen, auch wenn sie die gleiche Farbe habe, sind weicher und kindlicher, als die meines Mannes.

Ohne nachzudenken renne ich los und rufe ihm nach, er solle stehen bleiben, als plötzlich ein lautes Dröhnen meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder in die Realität zurückholt.

Ich stehe mitten auf der Straße und ein Auto hält auf mich zu. Ich kann nichts mehr tun, jeden Augenblick wird es mich treffen. Innerlich bereits ich mich auf den Aufprall vor, als mich jemand am Arm packt und zu Boden reißt.

Mein Kopf schlägt hart auf dem Asphalt auf und gibt mir das Gefühl, als säßen viele kleine Männer mit vielen kleinen Presslufthämmern in meinem Hirn.

Verschwommen nehme ich vor mir ein Gesicht wahr. Amethystaugen sehen auf mich herab.

„Atemu…", stöhnen ich, bevor alles dunkel wird.

(Nur um niemanden zu verwirren, ab hier wechselt die Sichtweise der Story in einen Erzähler um, da die Hauptperson…na ja lest weiter g)

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie sterile weise Wände und mehrere ihr fremde Gesichter.

„Seht nur, sie ist aufgewacht!", sprach ein Mädchen mit Schulterlangem braunen Haar.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragt ein anderes Mädchen, ebenfalls mit braunen Haaren, doch die ihren sind länger.

„Es geht mir gut. Denke ich. Au…", die Person auf dem Bett zuckt zusammen und hält sich die Stirn. „Bis auf mächtige Kopfschmerzen! Was ist denn passiert? Warum bin ich hier?"

„Du bist vor ein Auto gelaufen, aber Yugi hat dich gerettet!", meinte ein etwas dümmlich grinsender Junge mit blondem Haar, während er einem kleineren auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Dann danke ich dir."

Nun wandte sich Yugi, wenn auch leicht verlegen, an das gerettete Mädchen.

„Nun ja du hast nach mir gerufen und als ich mich umdrehte raste das Auto auf dich zu. Was sollte ich denn machen…Aber warum hast du nach mir gerufen. Und wie ist dein Name?"

„Ich …ich weiß es nicht mehr."

„Wie bitte?", Yugi sah sie erschrocken an.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern!"

„Wie wäre es wenn wir einen Blick in deinen Personalausweis werfen."

Gesagt getan. In der Tasche des Mädchens fanden sich der Zettel mit ihrer Adresse, sowie ihr Ausweis.

„Da haben wir es doch. Dein Name ist Kija. Kija Netjeru. Und du wohnst hier ganz in der Nähe!"

Da Kija nicht verletzt war und ihr sehr unwohl war, bei dem Gedanken im Krankenhaus bleiben zu müssen.

Sie verließ es auf eigene Gefahr, obwohl ihr der Arzt davon abriet.

Aber die Fremden ließen sich nicht so leicht abschütteln und bestanden darauf sie zu begleiten.

Auf dem Weg stellten sie sich ihr alle vor.

Sie waren Freunde, die gemeinsam in eine Klasse gingen und an diesem Nachmittag nur ein Eis essen wollten.

„Hey Yugi…", flüsterte Joey. „Das hast du aber ein wirklich guten Griff gelandet!"

„Was?", Yugi schien entrüstet. „Ich habe sie nicht gerettet, weil sie so hübsch ist. Das war völlig unwichtig in dem Moment!"

Aber Joey hatte Recht. Kija war schön. Wunderschön sogar, wie Tea ein wenig eifersüchtig feststellte.

Ihre kupferne Haut schien die Sonne zu reflektieren, das tiefschwarze Haar war Hüftlang und bildete einen perfekten Rahmen zu ihrem ebenen Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren von einem intensiven grün, wie sie es noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte und strahlten eine seltsame Weisheit aus.

Alles im allem kam sich Tea neben ihr ein wenig minderwertig vor. Doch nicht weil Kija wesentlich fraulicher wirkte, sondern weil sie von einer geheimnisvollen Aura umgeben war, die alles überstrahlte. Und ihr das Gefühl gab, dass er mehr Dinge auf dieser Welt gab, die Kija schon gesehen hatte, als sie (Tea) je begreifen würde.

„So hier ist es!", meinte Tristan, ein großer Junge, mit dunklem Haar.

Kija suchte in ihrer Tasche nach einem Schlüssel und wurde fündig.

Gemeinsam betraten sie die Wohnung.

„Du scheinst wohl noch nicht lange hier zu wohnen…", sagte Tea.

„Anscheinend nicht!", sprach Kija etwas abwesend. „Ich denke es wird sich sicher etwas Tee hier befinden. Möchte jemand?"

Die fünf Freunde schlossen sich einer Runde Tee gerne an. Und machten sich der Weile im Wohnzimmer bequem.

„Seht nur so viel Zeug…", meinte Tea als sie eine kleine Steinfigur in die Hand nahm.

„Sieht aus wie in einem Museum!", Yugi betrachtete ein anscheinend antikes Schmuckstück.

„Ja und das hier ist ganz schön unheimlich!", Joey hielt einen Stapel Papier in die Höhe.

„Oh mein Gott, das sind Bilder von Yugi!", Tristan schien entsetzt.

_‚Nein die sind nicht von mir! Das sind Bilder von dir, Yami!'_

_‚Wie bitte?'_

Eine durchscheinende Gestalt erschien neben Yugi, die nur er zu sehen schien.

„Yugi, die zeigen dich als Pharao. Aber wie kann sie eswissen. Nur wir und die Familie Ishtar wissen von deiner Vergangenheit.", meinte Serenity.

Kija betrat den Raum in der Hand hielt sie ein Tablett mit Tassen, aus denen Dampf aufstieg.

Sechs Augenpaare starrten sie an.

„Was ist?", Kija fühlte sich etwas unbehaglich.

„Wir haben Bilder gefunden und wüssten gerne…nun ja wer das Motiv ist?!"

Kija stellte das Tablett beiseite und griff nach den Bildern. Der Tee war vergessen.

Das erste Bildzeigte einen jungen von ca. 14 Jahren, der inmitten eines Schilfdickichts stand und mit Pfeil und Bogen auf etwas zielte. Nur langsam wurde ihr bewusst, dass das Bild Yugi zeigte.

„Ich weiß nicht warum ich ihn gemalt habe. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr. Glaubt mir, wenn ich es wüsste, dann würde ich es euch sagen. Aber seltsam ist das schon. Denn wir kennen uns doch erst seit einer Stunde. Oder nicht?"

Kija betrachtete das nächste Bild. Es zeigte sie selbst und den Jungen in einem Teich sitzen und verträumt aufs Wasser blicken. Das Bild schien einen genauso störenden Faktor zu haben, wie das erste doch sie wusste nicht was es war.

Bis es ihr schließlich direkt ins Auge stach. Auf beiden Bildern standen Hieroglyphen am Rand geschrieben.

„Ich kann es lesen…"

„Was kannst du lesen!"

„Diese Hieroglyphen…_Bleibe stark, so oft du an ihn denkst, mein Herz, schlag nicht so heftig!_", ihre Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort rauer.

„War das dem Jungen auf dem Bild gewidmet?", fragte eine Stimme, Kija vermochte in jenem Moment nicht zu entscheiden, wem sie gehörte.

Sie nickte leicht.

_‚Yugi…frag sie nach dem Namen, den sie sagte, kurz bevor sie Ohnmächtig wurde…'_, bat Yami.

„Kija, du hast zu mir vorhin _Atemu_ oder so etwas gesagt.", Yugi stubste sie leicht an, als sie nicht reagierte.

„_Der Eine, der Geliebte, der ohne seines Gleichen,  
er ist schöner als jeder Mann!__  
Schau, er ist wie der Stern, der aufgeht__  
zu Beginn eines glücklichen Jahres._

_Leuchtend vor Tugend, glänzend an Aussehen,  
beide Augen blicken so klar.__  
Bezaubernd sind seine Lippen beim Sprechen,__  
er sagt kein Wort zuviel_.", sprach sie weiter

„Kija…!", versuchte Yugi es erneut.

Wie aus einer Trance erwacht, blinzelte sie mehrmals, ehe sie sich Yugi zuwandt.

„Wie…was sagst du? Atemu…? Nein, tut mir Leid, das Wort ist mir gänzlich unbekannt!"

_‚Sie lügt!'_ – Yami.

_‚Meinst du? Willst du mit ihr reden?'_ – Yugi.

_‚Sie sagt zumindest nicht alles. Vielleicht sollten wir sie ins Museum bringen…'_

_‚Ja, vielleicht sollten wir das!'_

„Weißt du was…", wandte sich Yugi an Kija, „…wir haben hier ein tolles Museum. Vielleicht möchtest du es dir ansehen?"

Kija schien der Themenwechsel willkommen und willigte ein.

Als sie keine 15 Minuten später beim Museum ankamen, trafen sie auf alte Freunde.

„Ishizu!", rief Tea aufgeregt und winkte in ihre Richtung.

„Hallo…", grüßte sie die Clique, wandte sich dann an Yugi „Pharao!"

„Wie geht es dir?", erkundigte sich Serenity.

„Danke, uns alles geht es sehr gut. Odion erholt sich und Marik freut sich über seine neue Freiheit. Aber wer, wenn ich fragen darf ist eure Begleiterin?"

„Das wissen wir noch nicht so richtig. Ihr Name ist Kija Netj-wie-auch-immer!", warf Joey ein.

„Kija Netjeru!", meinte Kija lächelnd und hielt Ishizu die Hand zur Begrüßung hin.

Ishizu sah sie durchdringen an und wandte dann ihren Blick zu Yugi, dieser nickte nur kurz.

„Wir wollen uns ein wenig umsehen. Gibt es eigentlich noch andere Dinge aus Yamis Grab?", fragte er sie leise.

Ishizu nickte langsam und bedeutete ihnen ihr zu folgen.

Sie führte sie durchs Museum, eine Treppe hinunter in einen kleinen Raum, der anscheinend den Besuchern nicht zugänglich war.

„Dies hier sind einige Bilder von Reliefs, die Maximilian Pegasus in Yamis Grab anfertigen ließ. Dies hier zeigt den Pharao bei der Jagd."

Das Bild hatte Ähnlichkeit mit jenem welches Kija gezeichnet hatte.

„Das ist eine Abbildung von Yamis Vater…"

Kijas blickt schien wie gebannt. Ishizu wollte weiter erzählen, doch Yugi hieß sie schweigen.

Ein Ruck ging durch Kijas Körper und sie sank in Tränen auf die Knie.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Yugi, sich neben sie kniend.

Durch einen Schleier aus Tränen sah sie ihn mit großen Augen an, dann streckte sie ihre Hand aus und berührte das Millenniumspuzzle.

Alle Anwesenden hatten das Gefühl als würden sie in einem anfahrenden Zug stehen.

Der Raum um sie herum veränderte sich und zeigte einen hellen Saal, in dem viele Frauen und Kinder saßen, lachten, spielten.

Ein großer Mann mit gütigem Gesicht betrat den Raum.

„Kija, meine Schönheit wo bist du?", rief er.

Ein kleines Mädchen – vielleicht 4 Jahre alt – kam angeflogen und warf sich in seine Arme.

Strahlend hob der Mann sie hoch und herzte sie. Dann sprang sie aus seinen Armen und setzte zu einer würdevollen, wenn auch verspäteten Begrüßung.

Der Mann lachte herzhaft.

Das Bild wandelte sich erneutund zeigte nun das gleiche Mädchen nur älter. Erneut fand man sie in den Armen des inzwischen ergrauten Mannes. Diesmal war ein kleiner Junge, in ihrem Alter, dabei, der das Mädchen, nachdem der Mann es wieder hinunter lies, ebenfalls umarmte.

Um sie herum feierten, tanzten und sangen viele Menschen.

Ein letztes Mal veränderte sich das Bild und sie sahen den Mann starr und mitaschefahler Haut auf einem Bett liegen.

Neben dem Bett kniete das Mädchen weinend, der Junge stand neben ihr auch er schien den Tränen nahe.

Schließlich zog er das Mädchen an sich, in eine herzzerreißende Umarmung.

Sie befanden sich wieder im Museum, doch nun saß nicht Yugi bei Kija sondern Yami und er hielt sie auf jene Weise, wie der Junge aus Kijas Erinnerung.

„Kija, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Yami.

_‚Dumme Frage!'_, erwiderte Yugi.

Sie nickte und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Das letzte Bild aus dem Grab ist dieses hier. Es ist etwas was noch nie in einem anderen Grab gefunden wurde!", sie deutete auf eine Schwarzweißaufnahme. Sie zeigte den Pharao und eine Frau stehend, ihr Kopf ruhte an seiner Schulter. Während ihre rechte Hand die seine Umfasste, lag ihre linke auf seiner Brust (dort wo das Herz war), seine linke umfasste die Frau sanft. Beide Personen hatten die Augen geschlossen.

Der Mann war eindeutig Yami. Und die Frau…

„Das ist Kija!", rief Tristan.

„Neferu-Netjeru.", Ishizu verneigte sich, „Königin!"

Fortsetzung folgt

* * *

bitte bitte, schreibt mir, wie es euch gefiel oder ob es euch überhaupt nicht gefiel.

aber mit mit mehr als "Ich fands doof!" g

danke

rosha


	3. Chapter 3

So hier nun mein drittes Kapitel. Ich hoffe ich habe noch leser, nach dem wirklich nicht so tollen zweiten Kapitel. ;)

Das hier ist besser. Versprochen. Mein Lieber Betareader Isis, hat mir geholfen.

Wünsche mir natürlich wieder reviews, ob es euch gefallen hat oder nicht.

Kathy danke für den Review, ja das war lange genug g hoffe das Kapitel hier gefällt dir auch.

* * *

„Meine Königin, ich freue mich, dass auch ihr endlich zurück gekehrt seid!", Ishizu neigte leicht den Kopf.

Kija hatte sich mit Hilfe Yamis aufgerichtet und schien sich auf seltsame Art und Weise verändert zu haben.

Ihr Gesicht wirkte nun abgeklärter, härter als zuvor und ihr ganzer Körper strahlte trotz des schlichten Sommerkleides hohe Würde aus.

„Ihr gehört zu jener Familie, welcher das Geheimnis um Atemu anvertraut wurde.", es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

Ishizu nickte und wollte zum sprechen ansetzen. Doch Kija hieß ihr mit einer Handbewegung zu schweigen.

„Dann danke ich euch und eurer Familie für die Jahrtausende der Treue.", der Satz klang wie auswendig gelernt und nun aufgesagt, da weder ihr Gesicht noch ihre Stimme wahrhafte Dankbarkeit zeigten.

„Da du dich ja wieder zu erinnern scheinst, kannst du uns ja erzählen, was du weißt!", Joeys Tonfall ließ ein wenig zu wünschen übrig, was ihm einen Knuff von Tea sowie einen strafenden Blick von grünen Augen einbrachte und ihn den Kopf einziehen ließ.

„Bitte, sei so gut und erzähle uns was du weißt!", bat nun Yami etwas höflicher.

„Gern, aber meine Geschichte ist lang und ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll!", meinte Kija nach einer Sitzgelegenheit suchend und bei einer Kiste fündig werdend.

Eigentlich wollten die anderen sich auch setzen, doch etwas an Kijas Haltung veranlasste sie stehen zu bleiben, ja führte sie beinahe in Versuchung, auf die Knie zu gehen und sich zu verneigen.

„Nun ja, zunächst erklär doch mal, wer Atemu ist…, du hast den Namen inzwischen mehrmals erwähnt!", meinte Serenity.

„Er ist Atemu!", Kija deutete auf Yami. „Er ist der Sohn Akunumkanons. Er war der Pharao Ägyptens vor mehr als 3000 Jahren. Er war eines der Stärksten Glieder in der stolzen Kette der Dynastie Amenemhets. Und er ist…war mein Gemahl.", in ihrer Stimme schwang der Stolz mit, den man von einer Königin erwartete.

Die Freunde starrte sie mit offenen Mündern an.

„Dann…dann soll das heißen du und…du und unser Yugi. Ihr?", stotterte Tristan.

„Nein. Yugi ist euer Freund. Der Enkel Solomon Mutos. Eine eigenständige Person. Aber der, den Yugi Yami nennt, die Seele im Milleniumspuzzle, er ist Atemu!"

„Ich möchte dich auch gerne etwas fragen.", Yugi war wieder erschienen. „Zwei Fragen um genau zu sein."

Kija betrachtete ihn freundlich.

„Ersten, woher weißt du das über mich? Meinen Großvater…"

„Ich haben Nachforschungen über das Schmuckstück angestellt, welches du trägst. Und so bin ich auf deinen Großvater gestoßen und zwangsläufig habe ich von deinem Namen erfahren. Doch als ich dich dann zum ersten Mal auf der Straße sah, da…", sie verstummte, ihr schienen die Worte zu fehlen.

Bevor eine peinliche Stille entstehen konnte, wechselte sie das Thema.

„Was war deine andere Frage?"

„Ich weiß, wie es möglich ist das Yami…Atemu...Wie es sein kann, dass er hier ist. Aber wie kannst du nach 3000 Jahren noch immer leben?"

„Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn ich euch die Geschichte von Anfang an erzähle!", Kija strich den Stoff in ihrem Schoß glatt. „Meine Geschichte beginnt da wo andere aufhören. Sie beginnt mit dem Tod…" (Kurz: hier stünde Kapitel 1 ;) )

Gebannt hatten sie Kijas Ausführungen gelauscht.

„…damit verschwand Isis bis heute!", schloss sie ihre Erzählung.

„Und du hast all die Jahre über auf ihn gewartet?", fragte Tea den Tränen nahe.

Kija nickte, während Yami, als durchsichtige Erscheinung, scheinbar ungerührt an der Wand lehnt.

„Es gab Legenden, Gerüchte über den Geist einer Königin, die des Nachts bei den Gräbern oder in der Nähe des Palastteiches gesehen wurde.", sprach Ishizu.

„Nun ja, als Geist möchte ich mich nicht bezeichnen…", lachte Kija. „Aber wie ihr nun wisst, wurde mir untersagt mit Personen zu sprechen, die ich kenne. Leider wusste ich nicht, wie genau die Göttin das nahm und ich konnte nicht riskieren, auch nur mit einem einfachen Diener zu sprechen, ich konnte ja nicht wissen, ob ich ihn je zuvor gesehen hatte. In der ganzen Zeit, in der das ägyptische Reich bestand, hielt ich mich dort auf. Meist abseits der großen Städte, doch immer wieder zog es mich zurück nach Hause. An unseren Teich, an dem Atemu und ich so viele Stunden gemeinsam verbracht hatten. Anfangs wöchentlich und dann in immer größeren Abständen kehrte ich zu seinem Grab zurück. Anscheinend hat man mich dabei gelegentlich gesehen.", sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

Die Gruppe lächelte verschmitzt.

„Ich kann mir das gar nicht vorstellen…3000 Jahre zu leben. Wie hast du das nur geschafft?", Serenity schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Anfangs war es technisch betrachtet nicht schwer. Es gab keine Personalausweise. Keine exakte Bevölkerungserfassung mit Passbild und so weiter. Ich änderte alle paar Jahre meinen Wohnort, meinen Namen und gelegentlich mein Aussehen. Man stellte wenig Fragen. Meine Standartantwort auf Familie und Herkunft war: Eltern und Geschwister an Krankheit gestorben, der Rest der Familie will mich nicht oder auch tot und gelebt mal hier mal da. Ich suchte mir Arbeit. Das war offen gesagt das Schwerste. Ich konnte ja nichts. Ich habe lange gebraucht um auch nur die einfachsten Dinge zu lernen, die andere in meinem Alter schon seit ihrer Kindheit beherrschten.

Und ich habe gelernt. Viel zu viel…", sie senkte ihre Augen und ein ernster Ausdruck stahl sich in ihr hübsches Gesicht.

„Schwierig wurde es erst nach dem alle Daten einer Person erfasst wurden, nachdem es Fotos gab. Es gab immer wieder Menschen die versuchten mir etwas von meiner Vergangenheit nachzuweisen. Es gelang keinem.", ein leichtes Grinsen erschien.

„Es ist spät, ihr müsst gehen!", Ishizu deutete auf eine Uhr an der Wand. „Das Museum schließt."

Ihr schwarzes Haar zurück streichend, erhob sich Kija und verließ mit den Worten, „Ich möchte dir noch Mals meinen Dank aussprechen und hoffe wir sehen uns wieder!", doch etwas zu schnell den Raum,

Die verbliebenen Freunde sahen ihr etwas verdutzt nach, verabschiedeten sich ebenfalls von Ishizu und folgten der Vorauseilenden bis auf den Platz vor dem Museum.

Dort fanden sie sie die letzten wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne genießend.

Mit dem Rücken zu ihnen gewandt, klang Kijas Stimme seltsam kalt.

„Ich muss mit dir reden, _Yami…_allein!"

Er nickte und gemeinsam verschwanden sie schweigend im anliegenden Park.

Ihr Gesicht war leer und emotionslos, als sie an einem künstlich angelegten Teich ankamen. Das Wasser schimmerte rot-golden, als die untergehende Sonne sich darauf spiegelte.

Kija blieb vor dem seichten Ufer stehen, zog ihre Schuhe aus und tat einige Schritte ins klare, seichte Wasser.

Yami stand leicht abseits und beobachtete sie mit ernstem Gesicht.

„Atemu…Yami…oder wie immer du genannt werden willst. Ich weiß, dass 3000 Jahre einen Menschen verändern können, ebenso wie sie alles andere verändern können. Auch Gefühle…", sie schluckte, „…können sich in 3000 Jahren ändern. Darum bitte ich dich. Wenn sich an deinen Gefühlen zu mir etwas geändert hat, dann sage es mir! Sag mir bitte, wenn du mich nicht mehr liebst. Oder eine andere!"

In einer Mischung aus Erschrockenheit und Verwunderung sah Yami auf.

„Weißt du…", fuhr sie fort, hockte sich ins Wasser und spielte mit der Hand darin, „…ich habe all die Jahre überlegt, wie es wohl sein würde, wenn wir uns wieder sehen. Was du sagen würdest, was du tun würdest…", ihre Stimme versagte.

Ihre Hand hielt nun still.

„Ich habe mir natürlich auch überlegt, wie es sein würde, wenn wir wieder zusammen sein würden. Weißt du 3000 Jahre sind viel Zeit zum überlegen. Auch um sich Gedanken dazu zumachen, was sein könnte, wenn sich etwas ändert. Was sich ändert…"

Sie hatte sich nicht bewegt, doch aus einem, Yami noch unbekannten, Grund war das Wasser vor ihr leicht in Bewegung geraten.

Als sie sich umdrehte erkannte er den Grund.

„Ich habe mal gelesen, dass Salzwasser nicht gut für die Fische im Teich ist!", versuchte er es mit Humor.

Es schien die erwünschte Wirkung jedoch zu verfehlen.

„Es tut mir Leid!", seine Stimme klang rau, „Aber weißt du. Es liegt nicht daran, dass sich an mir oder meinen Gefühlen etwas geändert hätte."

Sie sah auf und zwei glitzernde Spuren zogen sich über ihre Wangen.

„Was ist es dann? Erklär es mir. Ich versteh es nicht? Ist es Tea? Serenity? Jemand den ich nicht kenne? Liegt es an mir?", ihr ganzer Körper zitterte.

Er legte ihr beruhigend die Hände auf die Schultern, sie sah zu ihm auf.

„Es ist weder Tea, noch Serenity, noch irgendwer anders…Weißt du, Ishizu erzählte mir, dass bevor ich damals in das Milleniumspuzzle gesogen wurde, meine Erinnerung gelöscht habe und bisher habe ich sie nicht gänzlich zurück. Ich habe nicht aufgehört dich zu lieben.", er sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Ich erinnere mich nur nicht mehr daran!"

Kijas Lippen zeigten Spuren eines Lächelns.

„Eine alte Weisheit besagt: Wenn sich die Wege ein Mal kreuzten, so vergisst man das nie, es kann aber sein, dass man sich gelegentlich nicht daran erinnert."

Zum ersten Mal erschien nun auch auf Yamis Gesicht ein lächelnder Ausdruck, der aber augenblicklich wieder von Schwermut abgewechselt wurde.

„Nun, wenn du möchtest, kann ich dich daran erinnern…", sie berührte das Puzzle.

Um sie herum verschwanden der Park und die Lichter der Stadt und wichen einem Palmenhain inmitten einer rot leuchtenden Wüste.

Das Zentrum des Hains bildete ein kleiner See.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Yami.

Er sah an sich herunter und fand sich in einer weißen, leichten Kleidung wieder. Auf seiner Brust ruhte ein goldenes Pektoral (eine Art Halskette mit breitem Anhänger) mit vielfarbigen Intarsien (eingearbeitete Edelsteine) aus Lapislazuli, Türkis und anderen wertvollen Steine. Arm und Fußgelenke waren mit Ketten und Reifen geschmückt.

„Eine kleine Oase in Ägypten. Sie existiert bereits seit über 1000 Jahren nicht mehr. Wir sind gerne hier hergekommen, als du noch am Leben warst." – auch Kija trug nun andere Kleidung. Ein weißes, leicht transparentes Kleid umschmeichelte ihren schlanken Körper. Mehrere schmale Armreifen klangen harmonisch an ihren Handgelenken und ein goldener Stirnreif funkelte mit ihren Augen um die Wette.

„Wie kann es sein, das alles so real wirkt?", Yami blickte sich erstaunt um.

„Es ist meine Erinnerung und sie ist noch so stark, wie an jenem Tage, als ich diesen Ort zum letzten Mal aufsuchte. Und nun da ich diese Erinnerung mit dir teile, ist es auch deine. Ich habe noch viele, die ich mit dir teilen möchte.", ihre Stimme war nicht lauter als das leise Wispern des Windes auf den Palmenblättern. Ihre Hand berührte den türkisfarbenen Skarabäus, der das Zentrum seines Pektorals darstellte.

Er erschauderte unter ihrer Berührung.

„Ist dir kalt? Oder liegt es an mir?", fragte sie unschuldig und ließ ihre Hand seinen Nacken hinauf gleiten.

Die feinen Härchen dort stellten sich augenblicklich auf und jagten ihm erneut einen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Nein…", antwortete er nach einer Ewigkeit.

„Was ‚nein'?", sie lächelte sanft und strich ihm sacht eine der blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

Er öffnete zwar leicht den Mund doch kein Ton schien aus seiner Kehle kommen zu wollen.

„Atemu…", flüsterte sie, als ihre Hand auf seiner Wange zur Ruhe kam.

Er schloss die Augen. „Ja?"

„Kannst du schwimmen?", wären seine Augen offen gewesen hätte er den frechen Ausdruck in den ihren sofort erkannt.

Doch noch ehe er antworten konnte, war es auch schon zu spät.

Mit einem heiteren Aufschrei und dem Platschen des Wassers fielen sie in eben jenes.

Nach Luft schnappend tauchte Yami wieder auf.

„Na warte, wenn ich dich zu fassen kriegen, dann…Kija?"

Sie war nicht zu sehen.

„Kija, wo bist du?", er wandte sich im Wasser suchend nach ihr um, die Freunde in seiner Stimme wich Besorgnis.

Er tauchte und suchte unter Wasser nach ihr, doch wurde er nicht fündig.

Wieder an der Oberfläche suchte er diese panisch ab.

„Kija?"

Ein Kichern hinter ihm ließ ihn herum fahren.

„Hier! Mein mutiger Pharao!", lachte sie und trat von Nässe triefend aus dem Schatten einer Palme.

Erleichtert, doch mit einer leichten Wut im Bauch stieg er aus dem Wasser.

„Was glaubst du wie ich mich gerade gefühlt habe? Ich dachte du wärst…!", herrschte er sie an.

„Du dachtest ich wäre tot. Auf ewig verschwunden. Du fühltest dich hilflos, verloren, allein, traurig, besorgt, ängstlich, doch trotz alledem von einer seltsamen Hoffnung erfüllt…soll ich weiter machen?", ihre Stimme blieb trotz seiner Attacke ruhig.

„Nein.", die Wut war verschwunden. „Ist es das was du all die Zeit über gefühlt hast?"

Sie sah zu Boden, „Ja…", sie machte einige Schritte und stand nun direkt vor ihm. „Es tut mir Leid. Sei mir nicht böse."

„Das könnte ich gar nicht!", er nahm ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf.

Nun war es Kija die erschauderte


	4. Chapter 4

So da bin ich wieder. Habe zwar kein review auf mein 3. Kapitel bekommen (okay vonisis hab ich eines bekommen ;) ), da ich aber ziemlich dreist bin schreib ich trotzdem weiter, bäh, da sehr ihr nun, was ihr davon habt.

An dieser Stelle schnell ein Disclaimer, stellt euch einfach vor er stünde auch vor den anderen drei Kapiteln.

Disclaimer: nope nicht meins, schade aber auch, dass ich damit kein Geld verdiene.

* * *

Sie hatten die Stunden nicht gezählt, die vergangen waren, seit sie ihre Freunde vor dem Museum allein gelassen hatten.

Noch immer nass, doch diesmal in ein Gespräch vertieft, traten Yami und Kija aus dem Schatten des Parks und überquerten gerade den Platz vor dem Museum als, …

„Tea, da sind sie!", hörten sie Tristans Stimme.

Unvermittelt aus ihrem Gespräch gerissen, sahen sich Kija und Yami um und entdeckten Tristan und Tea auf den Stufen zum Museum stehen.

„Habt ihr beiden eigentlich eine Ahnung wie spät es ist?", schrie Tea.

Ein wenig baff, dauerte es eine Weile ehe die Angesprochenen reagierten.

„Es besteht kein Grund sich so aufzuregen.", sprach Kija zwar ruhig, aber dennoch bestimmt. „Ich erinnere mich nicht, dass ich euch gebeten habe zu warten und außerdem ist Atemu kein Kind mehr, so dass er sehr wohl Nachts alleine den Weg nach Hause finden wird."

„Was?", Tristan und Yami schienen leicht geschockt von Kijas Tonfall.

„Habe ich unrecht?", ganz Königin hob Kija schlicht eine Augenbraue.

„Nein, das nicht, aber es ist kein Grund so von oben herab mit Tea zu sprechen!", meinte Tristan.

„Da war nicht meine Intention, aber ihr Tonfall ließ ebenso zu wünschen übrig und ich lasse mich nicht gerne anschreien.", ihre Stimme hatte den üblichen ruhigen Ton. „Nun dann wünsche ich eine gute Nacht."

Sie wandte sich ab und ging.

„Warte!", rief Yami und lief ihr nach. „Du braucht mindesten zwei Stunden zu Fuß. Es ist kühl geworden, du wirst dich erkälten."

Auf dem Weg zu ihr hatte er mit Yugi gewechselt.

„Ich wohne hier um die Ecke, dann kannst du dich abtrocknen und dann immer noch nach Hause fahren. Ich rufe dir dann auch ein Taxi.", Yugi sah sie bittend an. Sie war zwar nicht sehr nett zu seinen Freunden gewesen, doch Yami mochte sie und er hatte noch so viele Fragen. Wie hatte aus dem Kind mit den lachenden Augen, dass so ungestüm und glücklich gewesen war, eine so kalte, reservierte Person werden können?

„Wenn du mich so nett bittest, kann ich dir das nicht abschlagen.", nickte Kija und blickte hinüber zu Tristan und Tea. „Werden deine Freunde uns begleiten?"

Yugi sah die beiden fragend an.

„Kommt ihr mit?"

Beide nickten nur.

Der Weg war nicht lang gewesen und es dauerte keine 10 Minuten bis sie Yugis Wohnung erreichten.

Auf dem Weg hatten sich Tristan und Yugi, die voran gingen, leise unterhalten, während ihnen Tea und Kija mit einem eisigen Schweigen folgten.

„Was war denn passiert?", fragte Tristan mit einem bestimmten Unterton in der Stimme.

„Mir gefällt nicht worauf du hinaus willst!", meinte Yugi.

„Habt ihr …?"

„Wenn du es genau wissen willst, ich weiß es nicht!", log Yugi. Natürlich hatte er genau mit bekommen, was geschehen, war, doch es gefiel ihm nicht, dass er es gesehen hatte. Er hatte sich wie ein Voyeur gefühlt, obwohl eigentlich nichts geschehen war, was nicht auch vor den Augen anderer hätte geschehen können.

Nun saßen sie im Wohnzimmer. Yugis Großvater schlief bereits und sie mussten ziemlich leise sein.

In einen Bademantel gehüllt saß Kija auf der Couch und trocknete ihre langen Haare, während sie missmutig von Tea beobachtet wurde. Tristan döste im Sessel, als Yugi mit vier Tassen dampfenden Tees den Raum betrat.

Eine ganze Weile saßen sie da. Tristan döste mit der Tasse in der Hand, Tea starrte in ihren Tee, Yugi dagegen krampfhaft zu Boden und Kijas Blick durchleuchtete ihn.

„Nun stell schon deine Frage, ehe sie dich auffrisst.", meinte lächelnd sie über den Rand ihrer Tasse hinweg.

„Warum bist du so nett zu mir, während du alle anderen so herablassend behandelst?", er zog den Kopf ein als erwarte er eine Ohrfeige.

Aus großen Augen sah Kija ihn an.

„Du erinnerst mich an einen kleinen Jungen, mit dem ich gerne gespielt habe!", sie sah ihn durchdringend an, „Und die andere Frage?"

‚_Es ist als könne sie Gedanken lesen!', _sagte Yugi zu sich selbst.

„Ich…ich habe mich gefragt, wie du so werden konntest.", kaum dass er es ausgesprochen hatte, biss er sich auf die Zunge.

„Weißt du wie viel Zeit es braucht, einen Menschen zu verändern?"

Yugi zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nicht einmal eine Minute! Nun ich hatte mehr als 1´500´000´000 (also sehr viel) Minuten Zeit.", zum ersten Mal senkte sie den Blick und etwas in ihren Augen zeigte Unsicherheit. „All die Angst, Leid und Hass, welche ich während unzähliger Kriege, Epidemien, Hungersnöten und anderem Übel gesehen habe. So viele Kompromisse, so viele Entscheidungen, zu viele…"

Als sie aufsah, kniete Yami vor ihr.

„Zeig es mir. Ich möchte es verstehen."

Kija streckte zitternd ihre Hand aus und berührte das goldene Schmuckstück um seinen Hals.

Um sie herum verschwanden Wände, Decke und Möbel. Ein klarer Sternenhimmel gaukelte trügerische Stille und Frieden, doch der Rauch unzähliger Feuer und das Klagen und Weinen noch unzähligerer Menschen in den Ruinen einer zerstörten Stadt straften den Himmel Lügen.

Sie standen in einem Garten, der einst die Schönheiten der Pflanzenwelt enthalten haben musste, doch nun waren sie braun und welk. Tot. War das erste Wort, welches den Freunden einfiel, als sie die Zerstörung erkannten.

„Was ist hier passiert? Wo sind wir?", frage Tea.

„Das ist der königliche Palast des Pharao Atemu. Und momentan kämpft er den bisher härtesten Kampf seines Lebens. Den letzten.", Kijas Stimme war gebrochen.

„Seht nur, da ist ein Licht!", meinte Tristan auf ein verhangenes Fenster zeigend.

Ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten, lief er los, die anderen folgten ihm.

„Was ist dahinter?", Yami versuchte den Stoff vor dem Fenster zu entfernen, doch er griff hindurch.

„Geh nur. Die Wand kann dich nicht aufhalten.", Kija machte eine einladende Geste.

Nach kurzem Zögern traten sie durch die Wand. Dahinter erstreckte sich ein prächtiges Gemach. Es war geräumig, mit wunderschönen farbigen Wandmalereien versehen und einst muss es mit viel Liebe ausgestattet worden sein. Doch alle Liebe, alles Gold und aller Prunk war schon lange verschwunden und hatte kahle Stellen hinterlassen. Ein einziges kleines Bett und ein kleiner Altar auf dem mehrere Statuetten von Göttern standen, waren der karge Schmuck des Raumes.

Vor dem Altar kniete eine betende Person, den Körper in dunkles Tuch gehüllt, das Gesicht darunter verborgen.

„_Ihr Götter, die ihr da seit, in eurer unendlichen Macht und Weisheit. Bitte steht dem Pharao bei, helft ihm, die Schatten zu besiegen. Ich bitte euch. Die Menschen in unseren Reich leiden. Ich fürchte, dass noch so viele Unschuldige sterben werden, wenn die Schatten nicht besiegt werden. All der Reichtum, der unser Land einst so groß machte, der nun in den letzten Tempeln für euch bereit liegt, vermag uns nicht zu retten."_

Das Tuch rutschte vom Kopf der Person und enthüllte stumpfes Schwarzes Haar und grüne Augen, die so unendlich müde schienen.

„Das bist du!", flüsterte Tea.

„Ja und wenn ich gewusst hätte, was ich mit meinem Gebet anrichte, hätte ich es anders gesprochen!"

„_Ich flehe euch an, große Götter. Nehmt von mir was ihr wollt, all meine Schätze opfere ich euch, mein Leben, wenn ihr wollt. Nehmt euch von mir was euch beliebt, doch schenkt dem Land und seinen Menschen den Sieg über die Schatten!"_

In der Ferne schlug ein Blitz in eines der Gebäude - einen Tempel – ein, so dass es sofort in Flammen aufging.

„Damals nahm ich es als Ohmen, dass sie all das Gold und die Edelsteine, Öle, Hölzer und Salben annahmen und das Leid beendet sein würde, doch…", sie sah zur Tür.

Eine kurzen Augenblick später trat ein Schatten in den Rahmen der Tür.

„Das ist Kaiba!", stellte Yami minder überrascht fest.

„_Seth? Was willst du?",_ die Königin Kija wich erschrocken zurück, ehe sie den Mut fast und auf ihn zuging. _„Was ist? Sprich!"_

Noch immer in Schatten gehüllt schwieg Seth.

„_Ich befehle dir, sprich!"_

Nun endlich trat er ins Licht der vereinzelt brennenden Öllampen.

Abgrundtiefe Trauer umhüllte sein Gesicht, Rauch und Asche hatten sein Gesicht grau gefärbt und ließen ihn ebenso tot wirken, wie den Körper, den er trug.

„_Atemu…"_, war das einzige Wort, welche Seth heraus brachte ehe er den Körper in seinen Armen auf das kleine Bett legte.

„_Nein, dass ist nicht wahr."_, Kija ließ sich neben ihrem toten Gatten zu Boden auf die Knie fallen. _„Er kann nicht tot sein. Das kann nicht sein!"_

Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und streichelte mit den Händen sanft sein Gesicht.

„_Sein Herz es schlägt noch. Ich höre es, ich fühle es doch!", _sie sah hoffnungsvoll zu Seth auf, der nur den Kopf schüttelte, woraufhin sie sich wieder auf ihn legte.

„_Dein eigenes Herz spielt dir einen Streich und lässt dich glauben es wäre seines. Es ist das Rauschen deines eigenen Blutes, was du für seinen Herzschlag glaubst."_

„_Nein. Er lebt. Atemu wach auf. Hör mich doch. Bestrafe den Lügner und wach auf!", _ihre Stimme verwandelte sich in ein Schluchzen, doch da spürte sie, wie der warme Körper unter ihren Händen kalt und ihr seltsam fremd wurde.

„Noch in der selben Nacht, riefen wir die letzten lebenden Amunpriester. Sie balsamierten deinen Körper und ermöglichten uns, dich, nach dem wir unser Land in Sicherheit wussten, in deine Ruhestätte zu geleiten!"

Als wäre eine Lawine losgebrochen, brach eine Bilderflut auf die Freunde herein.

Kija angsterfüllt inmitten der brennenden Stadt Alexandria.

Wankend zwischen aufgedunsenen, mit schwarzen Flecken und Beulen versehenen Körpern, während der Pestepidemien.

Weinend neben einem Scheiterhaufen auf dem eine angebliche Hexe verbrannt wurde.

Zwischen hungernden Menschen vor dem Schloss Versailles.

In den rauchenden Trümmern, einer Stadt, auf die immer noch Bomben aus Flugzeugen fielen.

In vielen Epochen der Geschichte beim Zeichnen zwischen unendlich vielen Bildern, die alle das selbe Gesicht zeigten. Doch ihr Gesicht hatte sich verändert, keine Trauer, keine Angst, kein Hass, nur noch Kälte war darin zu finden.

Kija in Domino, während Yugi lachend mit seinen Freunden auf der gegenüberliegen Straßenseite spaziert. Ein Lächeln lag auf ihrem Gesicht. Zerbrechlich, aber echt.

Dann war es vorbei, als hätte jemand die Notbremsein einem Schnellzug gezogen, waren sie plötzlich zurück in Yugis Wohnzimmer.

fortsetzung folgt...

* * *

so das wars für dieses Mal, bitte bitte schreibt mir ein wenig feedback ja?


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

So...ein klein wenig bin ich geknickt, weil ich kein einziges Review erhalten habe...hoffe hier liest überhaupt jemand. Wenn dann schreibst doch wie es euch gefallen hat, ja?

Disclaimer: gehört immer noch nicht mir! (Leider) ;)

Danke an Isis, die so lieb für mich Beta-readed... also wenn für mich schon kein review drin ist, dann schreib wenigstens dafür eines, dass Isis dass macht, immerhin macht sie das für euch, damit ich nicht den totalen freidreher bekomme... ;)

* * *

Kapitel 5

„Wow, das war vielleicht ein Trip!", stöhnte Tristan.

„Wieso war es so abrupt zu ende?", seine Sinne ordnend richtete sich Yami auf.

„Seht mal, Kija ist bewusstlos!", Tea deutete auf die immer noch am Boden liegende.

Ohne das auch nur ein weiteres Wort über seine Lippen kam, kniete sich Yami neben sie, hob sie auf und trug sie aus dem Raum.

„Hey Yugi, was ist mit ihr?", fragte Tristan.

Er sollte keine Antwort erhalten.

Langsam ging Yami den Flur entlang, als Yugi neben im sichtbar wurde und ihn fragend an sah.

„Wie geht es ihr?"

„Ich weiß es nicht!", seine Stimme klang belegt und seine Augen lagen im Schatten.

„Und was hast du vor?".

„Ich werde sie ins Bett bringen, da kann sie sich erholen!"

In Yugis Zimmer war es dunkel, doch Yami kannte den Weg zum Bett. Vorsichtig, als wäre ihr Körper aus Glas legte er sie sanft ab. Er griff nach der am Boden liegenden Decke und legte sie über Kija.

Seltsam wie sehr sich die Welt an einem Tag verändern kann, dachte er.

Er spielte mit dem Gedanken sich zu ihr zu legen, doch eine wage Erinnerung daran, dass er nicht der Eigentümer dieses Körpers war, hielt ihn zurück, statt dessen stellte er sich einen Stuhl ans Bett und beobachtete Kija beim Schlafen.

Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit dem er mit Yugi gewechselt hatte und dieser daraufhin eingeschlafen war, doch ein leises Geräusch lies den, als durchsichtige Gestalt auf der Bettkante sitzenden Yami, aufschrecken.

Tea hatte, in eine Decke gehüllt, den Raum betreten, sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf Kija, die anscheinend noch immer schlief und dann auf Yugi.

‚_Er ist so niedlich wenn erschläft!'_, huschte ein Gedanke durch ihren Kopf, der sie erröten ließ.

Behutsam legte sie ihre Decke um Yugi und wollte den Raum gerade verlassen als, …

„Tea!", flüsterte eine Stimme.

Sie drehte sich um und entdeckte Kija, die aufrecht im Bett saß und sie noch ein wenig benommen anblinzelte.

Tea ging zurück und stellte sich ans Bett.

„Was?", das Flüstern konnte den Argwohn in Teas Stimme nicht verbergen.

„Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen.", Tea horchte auf. „So lange hab ich unter den Menschen gelebt, dass ich aufgehört habe mir Gedanken darum zu machen, wie ich mit ihnen umgehe. Erst Yugis Frage vorhin hat mir klar gemacht, dass ich wirklich hätte netter sein können. Vielleicht, wenn es noch nicht zu spät ist, können wir ja doch noch Freunde werden."

Diesmal war es kein auswendig gelernte Satz, die Entschuldigung war echt, doch irgend etwas in Tea wollte diese Entschuldigung, so aufrichtig sie auch wahr, nicht annehmen. Sie merkte erst, dass sie noch nicht geantwortet hatte, als sie den durchdringenden Blick Kijas spürte.

„Aber da ist noch etwas? Nicht wahr? Etwas das du bisher noch niemandem erzählt hast!", Tea schrak auf und Yami, der die ganze Zeit über zugehört hatte, wurde aufmerksam.

„Ich habe bemerkt, wie du ihn ansiehst, wie du mich ansiehst. Weißt du, nur weil ich gelernt habe, der Welt nicht zu zeigen, was ich fühle, bedeutet das noch lange nicht, dass ich nicht die Gefühle anderer erkenne, wenn sie mir ins Gesicht springen!"

„Woher …ich weiß nicht was du …", Tea war es mehr als unangenehm, dass Kija mehr zu wissen schien, als sie sollte.

Smaragdgrüne Katzenaugen bohrten sich gerade zu in ihren Körper.

„Du weißt sehr wohl, was ich meine und zu erkennen, das du in ihn verliebt bist, war nicht schwer."

Yami sah Tea mit großen Augen an.

„War das so offensichtlich?", Verwirrung, Scham und ein wenig Angst waren in Teas Gesicht geschrieben.

Kija deutete auf das freie Ende vom Bett und Tea setzte sich.

„Ist es Yugi oder Atemu, welchen von beiden liebst du? Oder sind es beide?", Kija schien nicht viel davon zu halten, ein Blatt vor den Mund zu nehmen.

Tea mochte diesen freien Umgang nicht sehr, es schien ihr nicht richtig so offen danach gefragt zu werden. Den Blick auf ihre Fingerspitzen gerichtet, dachte sie nach, dann glitt ihr Blick hinüber zu Yugi.

„Er schläft noch immer!", meinte Kija, als wollte sie Tea eine Garantie dafür geben, dass niemand außer ihr erfahren würde, was nun ausgesprochen würde. „Und egal welcher von beiden es ist, ich werde…."

„Es ist Yugi!", warf Tea ein, ehe Kija weiter sprechen konnte. „Es war schon immer Yugi."

„Weiß er es?"

„Nein! Ich habe, ich meine…ich weiß nicht…!", Tea verhaspelte sich beim Sprechen. Ihre Gesten wurden immer hilfloser und ihr Gesicht glich mehr und mehr einer reifen Tomate.

Ein Lachen ließ Tea inne halten.

Kija lachte, lachte sie etwa über sie (Tea)? Tea schien verunsichert.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte nicht lachen. Es ist nun schon so lange her, dass ich eine Freundin hatte, mit der ich über solche Dinge gesprochen habe und du hast mich an meine Kindheitsfreundin Asenath erinnert. Sie heiratete ein Jahr nach mir und das aus Liebe. Weißt du, sie liebte diesen Jungen, sehr sogar und alle haben gewusst, dass er sie ebenso liebte, nur die beiden wussten nichts von einander."

‚_Als wenn es bei uns anders gewesen wäre…'_, ging es Kija durch den Sinn.

„Oh!", Tea lächelte zaghaft, schien aber augenblicklich einen anderen wunden Punkt zu finden. „Kann ich dich etwas fragen?"

„Natürlich und keine Angst, ich beiße nicht…"

„…_sehr oft!"_, ergänzte Yami lächelnd den Satz.

„Ist etwas zwischen dir und Yugi im Park passiert?"

„Nun, zwischen mir und Atemu ist etwas passiert.", Tea sah angsterfüllt auf, „Ich habe ihm einen der Ort gezeigt, den wir oft aufgesucht hatten..."

Tea hörte gespannt zu und konnte vor ihrem inneren Augen sehen, was geschehen war.

Sie sah wie sie vom Wasser durchnässt vor einander standen, wie sich unter Kijas nassen Kleidung ihr perfekter Körper abformte und sich eng an ihn schmiegte.

Sie konnte sehen, wie sich seine Lippen den ihren näherten, sich ihre Augen schlossen und sie auf die Berührung wartete.

Doch noch ehe dies geschah, wichen sie vor einander zurück und sahen sich an. Tea war sich nicht sicher was sie in ihren Augen erkannte. War es Enttäuschung, Angst, Liebe oder Traurigkeit. Oder eine Mischung aus alledem.

Die folgende Stille wurde erst gebrochen, als beide den Namen der Person nannten, die als einzige noch zwischen ihnen stand.

„Yugi!"

Erst verstand Tea nicht ganz, aber dann begriff sie. Dies war nicht Yamis Körper, er konnte darüber nicht frei verfügen. Yugi und er mochten ihn sich vorrübergehend teilen, aber dennoch gehörte er einzig und allein Yugi.

Wie aus weiter ferne hörte sie noch immer Kijas Stimme.

„…uns war bewusst geworden, dass Yugi noch immer da war und Atemu hatte ihm einst ein Versprechen gegeben, dass er nie gegen Yugis Willen handeln würde. Damals bezog es sich zwar aufs duellieren, aber für ihn ist es ein Grundsatz für alle Lebenslagen geworden."

Eine Weile schwiegen die beiden und lauschten den ruhigen Atemzügen Yugis.

„Warum sagst du es ihm nicht?", zwei leuchtenden Smaragde hatten sich auf Tea gelegt, doch diesmal schienen sie sie nicht zu durchleuchten. Sie blieben wie normale Augen, die beobachteten und warteten.

„Ich weiß nicht wie ich es machen soll. Ich habe Angst, dass er anders fühlen könnte, dass er mich zurück weißt.", Teas blaue Augen schienen Rat zu suchen.

„So wirst du es nie erfahren. Und vielleicht wartet er auch nur darauf, dass du ihn fragst, weil er selber Angst hat. Trau dich nur, sonst wirst du irgendwann mit deinen Erinnerungen allein sein und dich immer fragen, wie es hätte sein können…"

„Wie hast du es Atemu gesagt?"

Der genannte horchte auf.

„Nun, mir ging es damals nicht anders als dir heute. Ich wusste, dass er mich liebte, wie es bei Kindern so ist, die wie Geschwister aufwachsen. Aber ich wusste nicht, ob er mich nur als Schwester liebte, als Spielgefährtin oder doch als Frau, die ich geworden war.", eine leichte Röte zeige sich auf ihren Wangen.

„Aber ihr könnt nicht älter gewesen sein als 12 oder 13. Ihr ward doch noch Kinder.", protestierte Tea.

Kija schüttelte den Kopf. „Damals war es anders. Mit 12 war man kein Kind mehr. Atemu war der Kronprinz, der Thronfolger und wurde seit seinem 4. Lebensjahr in den heiligen Symbolen unterwiesen, er lernte Politik, den Kampf mit und ohne Waffen, wie man ein Pferd reitet, um es sicher im Krieg zu führen. Ebenso hatte ich die Pflichten einer Frau zu lernen und da ich mit Atemu lernte, erkannte ich früh, dass kindliche Unschuld in der Politik nichts zu suchen hat.

Nein, wir waren keine Kinder mehr."

„Aber wie …", drängt Tea sie zurück zu ihrer eigentlichen Frage.

„Schon gut, ich bin wieder beim Thema!", lachte Kija, „Wir waren beide verliebt und wussten nicht wie wir es dem anderen erklären sollten, so schlichen wir tagelang um einander herum und gerieten uns ständig wegen Kleinigkeiten in die Haare. Mein Oheim bemerkte das und nahm erst Atemu und dann mich mit auf einen langen Spaziergang. Er fragte mich, warum wir uns plötzlich nicht mehr verstehen würden, was der Grund für die vielen Streitereien war.

Ich erklärte ihm, nach einigem Zögern, dass ich seinen Sohn liebte und nicht wisse, wie ich es ihm erklären solle. Und der Grund für die Streitereien wäre, dass Atemu sich einfach nur unmöglich benehme und er mich damit noch mehr verunsicherte."

„Und was hat er gesagt?", Tea rückte neugierig näher heran.

„Er hat gelacht. Ich war wütend, weil ich dachte, er würde mich auslachen. Und dann meinte er, ich müsse mir keine Gedanken machen. Alles würde seinen Weg gehen und ich solle nachsichtig mit Atemu sein.

Als ich wieder in meinem Gemach war, fand ich eine kleine Tonscherbe – praktisch unsere Art der Notizzettel – auf der stand, ich solle bei Sonnenuntergang an dem kleinen Teich sein, dabei lag eine Lotosblüte!", Teas Augen waren größer geworden und sie saß nun direkt vor Kija.

„Als die Sonne unterging, lief ich zum Teich. Doch als ich dort ankam, war niemand zu sehen. Ich beschloss zu warten bis es dunkel geworden ist. Gerade hatte ich mich hingehockt, um mein Abbild im Wasser zu sehen. Du musst wissen, ich war schrecklich nervös und hatte Angst mein Haar könnte aufgelöst aussehen oder die Augenschminke verlaufen sein. Aber alles war so wie es sein sollte, als plötzlich etwas vor mir ins Wasser fiel und mein Spiegelbild verschwinden ließ.

Eine Lotosblüte schwamm dort, ich drehte mich um und entdeckte Atemu, der hinter mir stand.

Sein Gesicht schien anders als sonst. Es strahlte Ruhe und Entschlossenheit aus. In seinen Augen sah ich etwas, dass ich bis dahin nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Und ehe ich ihn danach fragen konnte, nahm ein meine Hand und legte sie auf sein Herz."

„Und dann?"

Kija beugte sich vor und flüsterte Tea etwas in Ohrs. Yami hätte gerne gewusst, was sie sagte, doch an Teas Reaktion konnte er es sich denken.

Tea wich errötend zurück, ein Bild in ihrem Kopf, welches die Worte Kijas in tausend Farben wiedergab.

Yami, der Kijas Hand in die seine nahm, die andere Hand lag tief auf ihrem Rücken und zog sie an ihn, während seine Lippen sanft auf den ihren ruhten.

„Tea…", Kija legte ihr beide Hände auf die Schultern, „Warte nicht bis es zu spät ist, denn ich werde keine Notiz für euch schreiben.", sie zwinkerte, „Wenn du das nächste Mal vor ihm stehst, wann auch immer – nun vielleicht nicht gerade wenn Joey dabei ist – dann sag es ihm. Zeig ihm, was du fühlst!"

„Was ist denn hier los?", ein sehr verschlafener Yugis blinzelte die beiden Frauen an.

Fortsetzung folgt...

* * *

so: Beschwerden? Glückwünsche? Irgendwas?...da unten ist ein kleiner Knopf... ;P 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: nope, nicht meins...

darklayka freut mich dass es dir gefällt und du so fleißig gereviewt hast, das spornt einen doch immer wieder an. g  
das neue Kapitel ist zwar nicht so lang wie sonst, aber dafür ist es laut Isis lustig g das nächste Kapitel ist auch schon in Arbeit.

* * *

Kapitel 6 

„Was ist denn hier los?", ein sehr verschlafener Yugis blinzelte die beiden Frauen an.

Tea und Kija wurden schlagartig rot, sahen einander an und begannen zu lachen.

Yugi war verwirrt. Anfangs hatte es so ausgesehen als würden sie sich irgendwann die Augen auskratzen und jetzt saßen sie zusammen auf einem Bett und lachten über ihn, als wären sie schon immer Freunde gewesen.

Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Er sah sich um und fand Yami, der noch immer neben ihm stand.

‚_Hast du mitbekommen, was hier passiert ist, während ich geschlafen habe?'_

Yami zögerte einen Moment.

‚Nein, ich war abgelenkt…' 

Yugi wusste, dass das nicht der Wahrheit entsprach, er konnte fühlen, wie sich Yami gegen seine Gedanken abschirmte. Sein Blick war wieder den Mädchen zu gewandt, die immer noch lachten. Was auch immer geschehen war, es ging ihn anscheinend nichts an.

„Wisst ihr was, ich mach uns Frühstück!", Tea sprang auf und ging, Kija zuzwinkernd, aus dem Raum.

Kija war aufgestanden und entwirrte ihre Haare.

„Was meinst du, gehen wir und helfen ihr?", fragte sie Yugi.

Dieser sah sie an und nickte.

Als sie in die Küche kamen fanden sie dort Tea und Yugis Großvater, die beide eifrig dabei waren den Tisch zu decken.

„Zum Helfen kommen wir anscheinend etwas spät!", meinte Yugi.

„Tja, wenn man so lange schläft wie ihr, dann kann das vorkommen!", lachte Solomon Muto.

Keine fünf Minuten später saßen sie gemeinsam bei Tisch und berieten was nun geschehen sollte. Auch Joey hatte sich inzwischen wieder eingefunden.

„Da es reichlich unfair ist von mir zu erwarten, dass Yugi Atemus Seele unter diesen Umständen weiterhin in seinem Körper beherbergt, sollten wir zusehen, dass Atemu einen Körper bekommt!", meinte Kija, mit einer wiederwilligen Toastscheibe ringend.

„Und wie sollen wir das anstellen?", fragte Tristan neugierig.

„Naja, wir fliegen nach Ägypten. Suchen sein Grab auf, holen seinen Körper aus dem Sarkophag und bitten die Götter ihn wieder zu beleben!", endlich hatte sie das widerspenstige Frühstücksutensil gebändigt.

„Klingt ein wenig zu einfach!", meinte Tea.

„Am Geld soll es nicht scheitern. Ich habe über die Zeit mehr als genug davon gespart. Das Problem ist, dass wir keinen Priester haben. Irgendjemanden, der sich mit den alten Riten auskennt."

„Schade, dass es nicht auch ein Magier tut!", grinste Joey.

Alle sahen ihn entgeistert an.

„Nun ja, sonst könnte wir doch Yugis Schwarzen Magier bitten.", die anderen schienen ihn in Gedanken schon für verrückt zu erklären, als er hinzufügte. „War nur ein Witz!"

Wie aus Reflex griff Yugi nach dem, an deinem Gürtel befindlichen, Kartendeck und zog den Schwarzen Magier heraus.

‚_Es wäre schön, wenn er uns helfen könnte!'_, meinte er zu Yami.

‚_Sieh doch mal zu Kija!'_

Yugi sah zu der neben ihm sitzenden Kija. Wie gebannt starrte sie auf die Karte in seiner Hand.

„Mahado…", flüsterte sie so leise, dass nur Yugi es hören konnte.

„Und was machen wir nun?", drängte Joey, ehe Yugi die Chance hatte danach zu fragen was _Mahado_ ist.

„Vielleicht kann Ishizu uns helfen, immerhin ist sie….", warf Tea ein.

„Kaiba!", unterbrach sie Yugi. „Er war vor 3000 Jahren Priester an Atemus Hof. Er will es zwar nicht wahr haben, aber wenn Kija ihn erinnern könnte, dann…"

„Bist du verrückt?", rief Joey. „Schon wieder mit diesem Typen abhängen. Dann versuchen wir doch lieber ein paar Infos vom Schwarzen Magier zu bekommen, dass scheint mir einfacher!"

„Meinst du Seto Kaiba?", Kija wandte sich an Yugi.

„Kennst du ihn?", fragte er.

„Ich möchte es mal so ausdrücken, ich bin zwangsläufig bei meinen Forschungen über ihn gestolpert."

Sie nahmen sich das nächstbeste Taxi. Auf dem Weg führte Kija via Handy mehrere Telephonate, unter anderem mit dem Flughafen und Kaibas Sekretärin.

Eine halbe Stunde später betraten gemeinsam sie das nicht gerade kleine Büro Seto Kaibas. Tristan, Joey und Yugi gingen voran, während ihnen Tea und Kija folgten.

„Macht es kurz. Ich habe noch weit aus wichtigeres zu tun, als mich mit euch abzugeben!", meinte Seto kaum, dass sich die Tür hinter den Freunden geschlossen hatte. Er saß über einem Stapel Akten, die er anscheinend gerade bearbeiten wollte. Sein kleiner Bruder, Mokuba, stand zu seiner Linken und lächelte den Ankömmlingen grüßend zu.

„Ist es denn wirklich nötig, dass der mitkommt?", fragte Joey nach hinten zu Kija, diese nickte nur. „Na gut, dann muss es halt sein."

Und an Kaiba gewandt: „Hör mal zu, wir brauchen aus irgendwelchen mir nicht ganz schlüssigen Gründen deine Hilfe. Sag schnell ja, damit ich das hier hinter mir habe!"

„Warum sollte ich?", er war aufgestanden und blickte desinteressiert zurück auf die vor ihm liegenden Papiere.

„Weil wir dir schon zig mal deinen Hintern gerettet haben du versnobter Idiot!", rief Joey wütend zurück.

„Joey!", erklang es dreifach entrüstet.

Der genannte wollte gerade weiter zetern, als Kija vortrat.

„Nun Seth, wenn du es nicht aus reiner Nächstenliebe tust, wie wäre es dann, wenn ich dir ein Angebot mache!".

„Wer auch immer sie sein mögen. Ich sage ihnen nur drei Dinge. Erstens: Mein Name ist Seto Kaiba und nicht Seth. Zweitens: Legen sie ihren Schoßhund Wheeler an die Leine, oder ich lasse sie alle auf die Straße werfen. Und drittens: Ich habe an keinerlei Angebot Interesse, da ich nicht glaube, dass sie lächerliche Person, mir auch nur irgendwas anbieten könnten, dass mir nützlich sein könnte.", aus seiner Stimme sprach die pure Arroganz.

‚_1:0 für Kaiba!', _meinte Yugi.

Er hatte das Gefühl er würde Gewitterwolken über Kijas Kopf aufziehen sehen und machte sich auf eine Explosion bereit. Die auch prompt folgte, wenn auch etwas anders als erwartet.

‚_Ich glaube kaum, dass es klug von Kaiba war sich mit Kija anzulegen!', _sagte Yami.

Kija atmete einmal tief ein, trat direkt vor Setos Schreibtisch und nahm die würdevollste Haltung ein, die sie in petto hatte.

„Seto, setz dich!", befahl sie. Und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung folgte Kaiba der Anweisung, fing sich jedoch augenblicklich wieder.

‚_Ausgleich!',_ stellte Yami grinsend fest.

„Was glauben sie eigentlich, wer sie sind? Hier gibt nur einer Befehle und das bin ich. Und…"

„Und du machst erst mal das Loch in deinem Gesicht zu und spitzt die Ohren, denn die einzige Person die hier jetzt spricht bin ich!", ihr Tonfall war wie immer ruhig, doch ein Unterton in ihrer Stimme ließ eine Eiseskälte heraufziehen.

‚_2:1 für Kija!'_ – Yugi.

Seto gehorchte.

„Braver Junge!", lobte Kija, „So und jetzt pass auf, denn was ich dir zu sagen habe, sage ich dir nur ein einziges Mal. Du bist Seth. Was ich immer weniger glauben möchte, denn eine so edlen Seele wie Seths hätte sich gewiss nicht freiwillig in einer dermaßen impertinenten Person wiedergebären lassen. Aber egal. Du hast einen weißen Drachen? Richtig?"

‚_3:1'_

„Falsch. Ich habe drei. Und ich hoffe sie kommen bald zu einem Ende, denn meine Geduld ist bereits an der ihrigen angelangt!", er schien beleidigt.

‚_3:2 – Er holt auf!'_,

„Und ich hoffe für den Kleinen an deiner Seite, dass diese schreckliche Arroganz nicht in der Familie liegt!", sie nickte Mokuba kurz zu und wandte sich sofort wieder an Seto. „Also hör zu. Es mag dir aufgefallen sein oder auch nicht, dass Yugi nicht immer er selbst ist."

‚_4:2 Kija liegt weiterhin in Führung!'_, Yami sah lachend zu wie Yugi sich freute.

Kaiba nickte beleidigt.

„Fein. Die zweite Seele in ihm war vor 3000 Jahren Pharao in Ägypten. Die Details erkläre ich dir später. Wie auch immer Seth, also die antike, die in dir wiedergeboren wurde, war sein Cousin und bester Freund. Und nebenbei war er ein mächtiger Priester. Kurz: Wir brauchen dich, weil wir Seths Hilfe benötigen.", in ihren Augen war kein bittender Ausdruck.

„Schon wieder so ein dummer Hokus-Pokus.", Seto verdrehte entnervt die Augen und setzte ein Pokerface auf. „Und wo bleibt das Angebot, was sie mir machen wollten?"

„Nun sagen wir ich habe mehr Einfluss als sie sich erträumen könnten!", sie zückte eine Visitenkarte und legte sie Seto auf den Tisch. Dieser griff danach.

Augenblicklich wurde sein Gesicht um etliche Nuancen blasser.

‚_5:2 sieht so aus als würde sie ihre Führung ausbauen!',_ es lag zwar nicht in Yugis Natur sich über die Niederlangen anderer zu freuen, aber Kaiba hatte sie beim letzten Treffen hatte er sich nicht gerade vorbildlich benommen und irgendwie war es gut, dass er endlich mal einen Gegner bekam, der ihm verbal die Stirn bieten konnte.

„Fein, versetzen wir uns mal für eine Minute ins Traumland und gehen davon aus ich hätte zugestimmt. Was erwarten sie von mir?", man sah, dass er innerlich kochte.

„Du kommst mit uns nach Ägypten, wirst zusammen mit mir und Yugi die alten Götter anrufen und uns dabei helfen Atemus Körper wiederzuerwecken.", sie sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Gut. Und wer hat das sagen?", er schielte an Kija vorbei zu Yugi.

„Der älteste!", meinte Kija lächelnd.

Nun lächelte auch Kaiba. „Das bin ja dann wohl ich!"

Kija trat noch einen Schritt an den Schreibtisch heran und beugte sich zu Kaiba herunter. „Irrtum. Ich denke nicht, dass du älter als 3016 Jahre bist oder?", als Kaiba nicht reagierte, setzte sie ein triumphales grinsen auf und verließ sein Büro mit den Worten: „Unser Flug geht in acht Stunden. Sei pünktlich!"

‚_Punktsieg für Kija mit 6:2'_, meinte Yami zu Yugi, der damit beschäftig war Joey davon abzuhalten Kija die „Füße zu küssen".

fortsetzung folgt...

* * *

Okay, reviews sind wie immer heiß begehrt und werden auch wenn sie negativ ausfallen sollten, gelesen und wenn möglich fürs dass neue Kapitel als Kritikpunkt berücksichtigt. ;)

bis dann

rosha


	7. Chapter 7

es tut mir schrecklich leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, aber irgendwie wollte der Unistreß nicht weniger werden. Aber jetzt habe ich Ferien und Zeit...viel Zeit...naja jedenfalls genug, um Kapitel 7 und bald auch 8 online zu bringen.

Wie immer ein ganz liebes Danke an alle, die hier lesen und besonders an die, die mir auch ihre Meinung sagen. ;)

Disclaimer: Snif immer noch nicht meins und ich kriege kein Geld dafür...aber sollte sich jemand bereit erklären ;)...just kidding!

Viel Spaß!

* * *

Kapitel 7

Seit vielen Stunden hatten sie Domino nun schon unter und hinter sich gelassen. Der Flug war ohne irgendwelche Komplikationen verlaufe und die sechs (ja ja eigentlich sieben) Weggefährten saßen inzwischen in einem Zug, der sie von Kairo nach Heluan (südlich von Kairo) bringen sollte.

Joey und Tristan dösten in ihren Sitzen, Tea las in einem Buch über die Pyramiden und Kaiba starrte in einer Mischung aus Langeweile und beleidigt-sein aus dem Fenster.

Yugi und Kija hatten sich in ein leeres Abteil gesetzt. Yugi beschäftigte immer noch was ein _Mahado_ war.

Als er sie fragte, hatte Kija ihn zunächst mit großen Augen angesehen, dann stahl sich Lachen in ihr Gesicht und sie begann ihm zu erklären _wer_ Mahado war.

„Wir kannten uns seit wir Kinder waren und er war wie ein Bruder für Atemu. Mahado wurde später einer der sechs Priester, welche die Millenniumsgegenstände trugen.

Als einer der stärksten Feinde Ägyptens erneut das Reich bedroht, stellte sich ihm Mahado in den Weg und gab sein Leben, um unser Land zu beschützen. Er wurde zum Schwarzen Magier, um auch weiterhin für Atemu und Ägypten da sein zu können!", Kija unterbrach sich einen Moment, was Yugi die Chance gab seine Gedanken zu sortieren.

„Gibst du mir bitte die Karten?", bat Kija.

Er gehorchte und reichte ihr sein Deck. Oben auf lag der Schwarze Magier. Kija betrachtete ihn lange.

„Mana hat ihn so vermisst. Ich erinnere mich an diesen Tag, als läge er nicht bereits 3000 Jahre zurück. Sie saß vor dir auf dem Pferd, den Kopf an deiner Schulter. Ihre Augen waren rot vom weinen und ihre Blick reichte ins leere. Bereits am nächsten Tag saß sie wieder über den Büchern und zeigte jedem, der ihr über den Weg lief ein breites Lächeln, aber wir wussten, dass es nicht echt war. Sie wurde eine große Magierin, aber sie ist nie wieder die selbe gewesen.", traurig fächerte sie die Karten auf und sah sie sich an.

„Mana?", fragte Yugi, der mit diesem Namen nichts anzufangen wusste.

Kija zog eine Karte aus dem Deck und hielt sie Yugi hin.

„Dein schwarzes Magiermädchen. Sie ist Mana. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber ihre Seele wurde zu diesem Geschöpf. Sie war Mahados Lehrling. Er hat sie eines Tages mitgebracht, halb verhungert und völlig allein auf der Welt. Sie tat ihm Leid. Mana war sehr begabt, was die Magie betraf und erfüllte, so gut sie es konnte die Aufgaben die Mahado ihr stellte. Es gelang ihr nicht immer, ich habe oft gehört wie er sie schollt, wenn sie wieder einmal einen Zauber falsch aufsagte. Er hat es nie böse gemeint. Dafür liebte er sie viel zu sehr. Sie hatte so ein einnehmendes Wesen, hat immer gelacht und uns damit angesteckt.", sie schloss die Augen und hielt beide Karten an ihr Herz. „Was würde ich nicht alles geben um noch einmal bei ihnen zu sein… Ich vermisse Ägypten so sehr."

„Aber wir sind doch wieder hier!", stellte Yugi fest ohne zu verstehen was Kija wirklich meinte.

‚_Sie vermisst nicht dieses Ägypten, sondern ihre …unsere Zeit!', _erklärte ihm Yami.

„Wie hieß Ägypten zu deiner Zeit?", wollte Yugi wissen.

„Kemet. Es bedeutet _das schwarze Land_."

„Aber wieso schwarzes Land? Eigentlich ist es doch eher rötlich-gelb, oder?", er schien etwas konfus.

„Es hieß deshalb so, weil mein Volk in dem Bereich um den Nil lebte, der von der jährlichen Überschwemmung heimgesucht wurde. Und der mitgespülte Schlamm färbte das Land schwarz. Nur durch diesen fruchtbaren Boden war es möglich dort, eine Vegetation entstehen zu lassen. Palmen, Schilf, Getreide, Blumen…", in ihre Augen war ein Leuchten getreten.

„Können wir die Geschichtsstunde für den kleinen Yugi beenden und endlich zu den Details kommen, die sie mir versprochen haben?", Seto Kaiba stand in der Tür und schien irgendwie entnervt.

„Doch so ungeduldig, Seto?", amüsiert hob sie eine Augenbraue.

„Ungeduldig? Wir habe unser Ziel erreicht und ich möchte endlich _genau_ wissen was hier abgeht!", er war anscheinend wirklich ein wenig mehr als nur neugierig.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber du wirst dich noch ein klein wenig gedulden müssen.", damit erhob sie sich und verließ das Abteil.

Als der Zug eine Weile später zum Stehen kam, sammelten die Reisenden ihr Gepäck zusammen und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Unterkunft.

Es war ein kleines Hotel am Stadtrand. Die Fassade war vor vielen Jahren einmal weiß verputzt worden, doch die Zeit hatte das Weiß in ein schäbiges Gelb verwandelt und der einst in strahlendem blau aufgetragene Name des Hotels war kaum noch zu entziffern. Wie sie später aus einer der ausliegenden Infohefte erfuhren, bedeutete er so viel wie „Nilpalast".

Alles in allem passte es perfekt in diese Gegend, alle Häuser machten den Eindruck, als würden sie schon lange auf einen neuen Anstrich warten. Lediglich ein Haus am Ende der Straße wirkte irgendwie surreal in mitten all dieser matten Farben. Es war wohl erst kürzlich gebaut worden, denn seine Mauern glänzten noch immer strahlend weiß in der Sonne.

Nachdem die Freunde ihre Zimmerschlüssel abgeholt hatten, entbrannte zu nächst eine Diskussion wer denn nun mit wem das Zimmer teilte. Zwar hätte Kijas kleines Vermögen ausgereicht, um jedem ein eigenes Zimmer zu geben, doch sie war der Ansicht, dass man nie wissen konnte, was der vor ihnen liegende Weg noch bereit hielt und man doch lieber etwas zurück behalten sollte.

Tea und Kija waren sich schnell einig, dass sie sich beide ein Zimmer teilen wollten. Joey bestand darauf nicht mit Kaiba in einem Raum zu schlafen. Tristan und Yugi war das alles herzlich egal.

Letztendlich überließen die beiden Frauen den Jungs zwei Schlüssel und damit sich selbst. Um diese sinnlose Diskussion endlich zu beenden, gab Yugi den einen Schlüssen Tristan und nahm selbst den anderen und sagte:

„Sucht euch aus wo ihr schlaft!", und verschwand im Zimmer. Tristan tat es ihm einen Augenblick später gleich.

Zuvor hatten sie noch verabredet, man würde sich noch eine Stunde ausruhen können, ehe sie von einem der Ishtars abgeholt würden.

Ungefähr 59 Minuten später…

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Tea interessiert, als Kija anfing in einer Truhe zu kramen.

„Ich suche mein Kleid!", Kija war halb in der Kiste verschwunden, als sie, wieder auftauchend, sich den Kopf am Deckel der selbigen stieß.

„Wozu?"

„Weißt du, man könnte es als Eitelkeit bezeichnen. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass es nicht standesgemäß wäre einem Gott in dieser Kleidung gegenüber zutreten.", sie deutete auf die Jeans, die sie trug.

Tea zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wenn du meinst!"

„Außerdem dachte ich, du solltest, dich auch standesgemäßer kleiden!", sie zwinkerte lächelnd.

Tea überlegte kurz, begann zu grinsen und steckte plötzlich selbst zur Hälfte in der Truhe.

„Dann lass mich dir helfen!"

Beide lachten.

Unter dessen vor der Tür.

„Oh, Mann. Warum müssen Frauen nur immer so lange brauchen?", beschwerte Joey sich nun zum x-sten Mal.

„Halt die Klappe, Wheeler!", kam es wie immer eiskalt von Kaiba.

Wütend ballte Joey die Fäuste.

„Warum entspannst du dich nicht einfach.", meinte Yami, an der Wand lehnend.

„Na gut!", maulte Joey und versuchte ihn nachzuahmen.

Endlich öffnete sich die Tür.

„Hey Jungs, schlaft ihr?", hörten sie Teas lachende Stimme.

Sehr sprachlos starrten alle fünf (!; vergesst Yugi nicht ;)) Jungs sie an.

Beide Frauen trugen die weißen ägyptischen Kleider, inklusive dem dazugehörigen Schmuck und dem traditionellen Make-up.

Während Teas Kleid sich perfekt an ihren Körper anlegte und so ihre Figur umschmeichelte, war Kijas locker geschnitten, aber seine Transparenz erlaubte es die Silhouette ihre Körpers hindurch zu erkennen.

Unterdessen Tristan und Joey ihre Unterkiefer vom Boden aufsammelten, gingen die anderen vier schon mal vor.

„Und wo sollen wir abgeholt werden?", fragte Seto missmutig.

„Eigentlich direkt vor dem Hotel!", meinte Kija, als sie hinaus in Sonnenlicht trat.

Kaum hatte sie die gesagt, fuhr auch schon ein Wagen vor. Es handelte sich dabei um einen wenig Vertrauenerweckenden Holzkarren, der von zwei Maultieren gezogen wurde. Auf dem, was anscheinend den Kutschbock darstellen sollte, saß eine vermummte Gestalt.

„Also wenn _das_ unser Abholdienst sein soll, dann fahre ich nicht mit!" – Seto.

„Dann wirst du wohl laufen müssen, Kaiba!", hörte er die bekannt Stimme von Marik.

Der Vermummte warf die Kapuzen von seinem Kopf und sah freundlich in die Runde. Dann setzte er sich in Bewegung, verneigte sich kurz von Yami und wandte sich dann Kija zu. Er betrachtete sie einen Moment ehrfürchtig, kniete dann vor ihr nieder und sprach:

„Keines der Bilder, dich ich von euch sah, werden eurer Schönheit gerecht, meine Königin. Verzeiht, wenn ich euch zumuten muss in einem solchen Gefährt zu reisen, doch keiner der Leihwagen hätte uns alle transportieren können."

Kija hockte sich vor ihn und suchte seinen Blick. Als er auf sah fand er in ihren Augen eine Mischung aus Heiterkeit und Dank.

„Du hast keinen Grund vor mir nieder zuknien. Du hast meinem Mann und somit mir treu gedient."

Marik wollte widersprechen, doch Kija hieß ihn zu schweigen.

„Und auch jetzt, da eurer Familie Aufgabe als erfüllt betrachtet wird, helft ihr uns ohne zu fragen.", sie griff seinen Arm und gemeinsam richteten sie sich auf. „Ich bin stolz dich einen Freund nennen zu dürfen."

Marik nickte und half ihr auf den Wagen zu steigen.

Es war bequemer als sie es zu erst vermutet hatten. Der Karren war mit Decken und Kissen ausgelegt und bot so eine äußerst angenehme Sitzfläche.

Keine Stunde später, die den Freunden jedoch wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen war, brannte die heiße Sonne Ägyptens erbarmungslos auf sie herab, während sie einen Weg entlang schaukelten, der anscheinend nur aus Schlaglöchern zu bestehen schien. Inzwischen hatten sich die meisten der Reisenden etlicher Schichten Kleidung entledigt, doch es schien nichts zu helfen.

„Kija. Tea. Bitte, könnt ihr bitte die Decken _ausziehen_, mir ist warm!", jammerte Joey und Yugi nickte zustimmend.

Kija sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an und packte die Decken, in die sie sich eingehüllt hatte ein wenig fester.

„Du weist offensichtlich nicht, dass diese Decken uns wunderbar kühlen…"

„Wie bitte?", selbst Kaiba hatte sich der unwichtigen Kleidungsstücke entledigt.

„Denkt daran Königin, sie stammen nicht aus diesem Land, sie können es nicht wissen.", erklang Mariks Stimme, der wieder vollkommen vermummt war.

„Wisst ihr, das gleiche, das gegen Kälte wirkt, hilft auch bei Hitze. Mehrere Schichten Kleidung sorgen dafür, dass sich kühle Luftschichten um euren Körper bilden. Außerdem brennt einem die Sonne so nicht direkt auf den Kopf!".

Resignierend ließ Joey den Kopf hängen.

„Sagt mir das wir bald da sind!", maulte Tristan.

"Warum?", fragte Yugi.

„Weil mir durch diese Schaukelei schlecht wird."

„Wir sind da!", sagte Marik, während er die Maultiere zum Stehen brachte.

Die Gruppe blickte sich um. Der Weg glich hier lediglich einem Trampelpfad und schien sich am Horizont zu verlieren. Neben ihnen erhoben sich rechts und links Felsen, die zwar Schatten spendeten, aber eine unheimliche Atmosphäre schufen.

„Wir sind hier mitten im Nirgendwo!", schimpfte Joey.

„Sei doch nicht so ungeduldig!", meinte Kija, die sich gerade aus ihren Decken pellte. „Ach Seth. Wärst du so lieb?", sie stand am Rand des Karrens und hielt ihm beide Hände hin.

Er sah sie missmutig an und man sah ihm an, dass er eigentlich keine Lust hatte, ihr herunter zu helfen. Endlich setzte er sich in Bewegung, ließ sie ihm die Hände auf die Schultern legen, fasste sie an den Taille und hob sie vom Wagen.

„Dank dir, Seth. Und wenn du so nett bist…", sie deute zu Tea, die dank des Kleides ebenfalls Hilfe benötigte.

„Ich werde Tea auch helfen?", fragte er.

„Aber sicher wirst du das mein Bester.", triumphierend lächelnd sah sie zu, wie er Tea ebenfalls vom Wagen half und wandte sich dann Marik zu.

„Es ist lange her, dass ich hier war, mindestens 200 Jahre. Es hat sich einiges geändert. Der Sand ist gewandert.", sie sah sich suchend um. Langsam näherte sie sich einem Felsen, der fast vollkommen mit Sand bedeckt war.

„Aber die Steine sind noch immer die selben!", mit diesen Worten wischte sie den Sand fort und darunter kam eine glatte Fläche zum Vorschein, auf den noch schwach einige Hieroglyphen erkennbar waren.

„Was steht da!", wollte Yugi wissen.

„Dort steht: _n itemu i mer tu ek enechech n kija chemet ek irtiu_!", sagte Kija über die Inschrift streichend.

„Aaah-ja und das heißt?", Seto hatte ein Mal wieder das Einfühlungsvermögen eines Tiefkühlschranks.

„Es bedeutet: _An meinen Atemu, du wirst ewig geliebt von deiner trauernden Frau Kija_.", übersetzte Marik.

„Ich habe es in Auftrag geben lassen lange nach dem Atemu fort war. Hundert, wenn nicht mehr Jahre.", ihre Stimme wurde rau. „Niemand erinnerte sich mehr an seinen Namen, niemand außer mir. Wisst ihr ich gab diesen Opferaltar in Auftrag, damit andere an seinen Namen erinnert werden."

Tea wollte das Thema wechseln als sie fragte.

„Ich habe mal gelesen, dass viele antike Gräber ausgeraubt wurden, weil man sie entdeckt hat. Warum hast du diesen Altar dann direkt an seinem Grab errichten lassen?"

„Habe ich ja gar nicht.", alle, außer Marik, sahen sie verwundert an. „Atemus Grab liegt auf der anderen Seite des Hügels…"

„Das heißt wir müssen noch weiter?", Joey schien zu verzweifeln.

„Ja, aber nicht weit!", versprach Kija.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie erreichten die andere Seite des Hügels. Von dort aus waren einige Säulen und Reste von Mauern in der Ferne erkennbar.

„Dort müssen wir hin!", deutete Marik.

„Warum können wir nicht den Vordereingang zum Grab nehmen?", fragte Tristan, der keine Lust mehr auf die Schaukelei im Karren hatte.

„Sag mal hörst du auch mal zu?", schimpfte Tea. „Was habe ich denn vorhin über entdeckte Gräber erzählt?"

„Aber wir wären doch nicht lange da drin!", meinte Joey.

„Das nicht unbedingt.", meinte Kija und schritt auf einen Felsvorsprung zu. „Aber sie dir mal diesen Felsen an! Weißt du, als wir Atemu in sein Grab brachten, hätte ich meinen Kopf weit in den Nacken legen müssen, um ihn zu sehen!"

In Joey Kopf begannen kleine Zahnrädchen zu arbeiten.

„Das heißt wir müssten…", er deutete auf den Boden.

„Ganz recht. Wir müssten graben. Aber das tolle ist, es gibt einen Tunnel zwischen dem Grab des Pharao und dem Unterschlupf meiner Familie", meinte Marik.

„Und der befindet sich…", sprach er weiter.

„Lass mich raten: Dort!", Seto deutete auf die Ruinen und Marik nickte.

Nach einer knappen halben Stunde weiterer Schaukelei erreichten sie einen alten Brunnen, der anscheinend schon Ewigkeiten kein Wasser mehr enthielt. Marik zählte von dort einige Schritte, kniete sich nieder und öffnete eine Tür im Boden, die bis dahin nicht sichtbar gewesen war.

Sie stiegen eine Leiter hinab bis sie alle in einem langen mit Fackeln erleuchteten Gang standen. Lange führte er sie durch das Halbdunkel der Gänge, eine Zeitlang hatten sie das Gefühl es würde bergab gehen, als sie nach einer Ewigkeit endlich eine Wand erreichten.

Seto wollte schon wieder zu einem bösen Kommentar ansetzt, aber Marik hatte bereit einen Mechanismus ausgelöst, der die Wand bewegte und den Weg frei gab. Er nahm noch eine Fackel von der Wand und hieß die anderen ihm zu folgen.

Hinter der beweglichen Wand erstreckte sich ein kleiner Raum, der bis an die Decke gefüllt war mit Krügen, Kästen aus Holz, Figuren in allen Größen sowie Körbe in denen noch immer eingetrocknete Früchte erkennbar waren.

„Was ist das hier?", fragte Tea.

„Das sind Grabbeigaben für das Leben im Duat (die Nächste Welt)!", erklärte Kija. „Im nächsten Raum sind dann noch einige andere Dinge."

Sie schlängelten sich vorbei an den Krügen hinein in den nächsten Raum, der mit Stoffen und diversen Goldgegenständen gefüllt war.

„Wow!", entfuhr es Joey und Tristan.

„Sag mal, in meinem Buch stand drin, dass zu deiner Zeit es eigentlich Mode war sich in Pyramiden bestatten zu lassen…", begann Tea.

„Du willst wissen warum wir Atemu in einem Felsengrab beigesetzt haben?", Tea nickte. „Nun eigentlich war eine Pyramide in bau, aber da Atemu so früh starb, musste wir eines der Beamtengräber nehmen, das fast fertig war. Aber es ist nicht wichtig, ob Pyramide oder Grab, denn letztendlich zählt nur, dass sein Leichnam nicht beschädigt worden ist.", erklärte Kija.

Yami hatte sich eine Weile nicht blicken lassen und hatte nun den Platz mit Yugi getauscht.

„Irgendwie ist das surreal!", flüsterte er.

Die anderen wandten sich um und sahen ihn fragend.

„Na ja, ich laufe durch mein eigenes Grab!", meinte er schief grinsend.

Plötzlich blieb Marik stehen.

„Achja, ich wollte euch noch etwas zeigen!", meinte er und führte sie zu einer Wand, die sich dadurch von den anderen abhob, dass sie nicht von diversen Dingen verstellt und sich darauf keine Bilder oder Reliefs befanden.

„Diese Wand sah, aber so nicht aus, als wir Atemu begruben. Was ist dahinter?", fragte Kija.

„Dahinter ist euer Grab!", antwortete Marik trocken, als er begann an der Wand zu drücke und diese langsam nach hinten wich.

Fortsetzung folgt...

* * *

freue mich wie immer über Kritik jeder Art. Und keine Angst, wenn eure Kritik schlecht ausfallen sollte, momentan geh ich da ran wie Mittermeyer.

"Erstens stimmt das gar nicht und zweitens _na und_!" ;)

nein, nein Kritik wird ernst genommen...

bis bald

rosha


	8. Chapter 8

So ich hoffe, dass ging diesmal schneller...beim nächsten Kapitel wird es leider noch ein wenig dauern, da es noch nicht mal fertig geschrieben ist und dann noch zu Isis muss, damit sie die Qualitätskontrolle machen kann, denn ein Kapitel ohne Qualitätssiegel (so wie Kapitel 2) muss nicht sein... ;)

also dann viel Spaß, Isis war begeistert von meinen Erzeihungsmethoden, ich hoffe ihr mögt sie auch. ;)

Disclaimer: Da sich bisher niemand für meine Kontonummer, zwecks Gehalt, interessiet hat, mache ich das immer noch für lau...und nein YGO gehört nicht mir...

viel Spaß

* * *

Kapitel 8

„Mein…mein…Grab?", stotterte Kija. „Aber warum? Ich bin doch…und vor allem wer?"

Marik zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht, mein Vater erzählte mir, dass dies hier euer Grab sei und wie man die Tür dazu öffnet."

Ungläubig den Kopf schüttelnd wich Kija zurück und stieß dabei gegen Yami, der ihr sacht die Hände auf die Schultern legte.

„Na los, lass uns rausfinden, was da drin ist!", meinte er und schob sie mit sanfter Gewalt durch die Tür.

Das Licht von Mariks Fackel ließ, ebenso wie in Atemus Grab, Unmengen an Grabbeigaben erkennen. Liebevoll ausgearbeitete Reliefs zeigten Kija in Gesellschaft der Götter, einiger Gespielinnen und ihres Mannes.

Ein besonders schönes stellte eine Gruppe von fünf Personen dar. Sie bestand aus zwei Frauen, die im Wasser spielten und drei Männern unterschiedlichen Alters, die am Ufer saßen und sich am Spiel der Frauen erfreuten.

Kija blieb einen Moment lang stehen und betrachtete das Bild.

„Nun Seto, vielleicht reicht dieses Bild dir erst Mal als weiteres Detail."

Er besah das Bild und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Na und? Was soll da zu sehen sein?"

„Sieh mal hin. Die beiden Frauen im Wasser, wer könnte das sein?", sie sah ihn auffordernd an.

„Niemand!", im selben Moment bereute er dieses Wort, denn Kijas Ellbogen befand sich augenblicklich in seinen Rippen.

„Gib dir mehr Mühe!", verlangte sie.

„Na gut!", er sah genauer hin. „Das eine sieht aus wie Yugis Schwarzes Magiermädchen, die andere hat frappierende Ähnlichkeit mit dir! Und?"

„Jetzt sieh dir die Herren der Schöpfung an. Und zwar genau!"

„Fein! Von links nach rechts! Der Schwarze Magier, unser kleiner Yugi und kein wirklich gutes Bild von mir in seltsamen Klamotten! Ich habe da dann nur noch eine Frage…"

Kija hob erwartungsvoll die Augenbraue.

„Wer hat euch denn dabei geholfen, dieses unechte Grab zu bauen?"

Kija verdrehte entnervt die Augen, verzichtete jedoch darauf Seto einen weiteren blauen Fleck zu verpassen.

Sie betraten den nächsten Raum, auch hier schmückten bunte Reliefs die Wände und stellten die Reise Kijas ins Reich der Toten dar.

„Irgendjemand hat sich hier sehr viel Mühe gemacht!", meinte Kija. „Aber wer?"

„Vielleicht die Fälscher, die sie dafür bezahlt haben!", grinste Kaiba, was ihm ein leises „Der ganz Kopf ne Blase!", von Kija einbrachte.

In der Mitte des Raumes thronte auf einem flachen Sockel der Granitsarkophag, die Inschrift erklärte den Bewohner als „Große Königliche Gemahlin, Neferu-Netjeru".

„Hier wurde auf jeden Fall eine Königin eures Namens mit allen Ehren begraben!", stelle Marik fest.

Neben dem Sarkophag entdeckte Joey ein staubiges Etwas.

„Hey seht mal, was ist das hier?", fragte er in die Runde.

„Sieht aus wie ein sehr verstaubter Papyrus!", sagte Tea und ihm selben Moment. „Joey wehe du…"

Doch zu später, er hatte bereits tief Luft geholt und blies nun mit einem Mal den Staub von dem antiken Dokument.

Hustend und Hände wedelnd versuchten die anderen die sich ausbreitenden Staubwolke abzuwenden, doch es half nicht. Einige Augenblicke später legte sich der Staub wieder und Joey blickte in mehrere ungehaltene Gesichter.

„Sorry Leute…", meinte er verlegen grinsend.

„Gibst du mir bitte mal den Papyrus?", bat Kija. Joey tat wir ihm geheißen und Kija begann die Zeilen zu überfliegen. Mit jedem Augenblick wurden die Bewegungen ihrer Augen langsamer und ein seltsamer Ausdruck schlich sich in ihr Gesicht.

„Was ist?", fragte Yami.

„Das ist tatsächlich mein Grab."

„Und wer hat es angelegt?"

„Was steht auf dem Papyrus?", fragte Tea zur selben Zeit.

„Seth, er hat es errichten lassen. Hier steht: _Ihr Götter, ich bitte euch. Ganz gleich wo Kija sein mag, ob sie lebt oder bereits in euren Gefilden weilt. Ich bitte euch, dieses Haus der Ewigkeit als das ihre anzuerkennen. Sollte ihr Körper aus Gründen, die mir auf ewig verschlossen bleiben mögen, beschädigt oder zerstört werden, so zeigt ihr dieses Abbild, welches ich anfertigen ließ und dass in diesem Sarg ruht, damit ihre Seele ein zu Hause haben möge. _

_Insofern sie nicht mehr für sich selbst sprechen kann, so werde ich für sie sprechen. _

_Seht dies ist eine Königin Ägyptens, ihr Name ist euch geweiht und soll auf ewig in Erinnerung sein als Neferu-Netjeru. Ihr Herz ist voll guter Taten und keine Sünde beschwert es, so wahr ich es bezeugen kann. Ihr Mund sprach stets die Maat und ihre Hände taten stets die Maat. _( Maat Recht, Gerechtigkeit, Wahrheit)

_Steht sie dereinst vor euch und bittet um Einlass in euer Reich, so bitte ich euch, gewährt ihn ihr und sagt ihr von mir, mein Herz war schwer vor Sorge um sie und ich wünsche ihr für ihr Leben im Westen alles, was in ihren Träumen an Gutem war…_"

Kija blickte auf und in ihren Augen glitzerten Tränen. Langsam legte sie den Papyrus zur Seite, ging auf Seto zu und schlang ihre Arme um ihn.

„Ich danke dir, Seth!", waren ihre Worte, als Seto versuchte sie von sich zu schieben.

Yami trat an sie heran und wollte Seto „erlösen", doch genau in dem Moment, da er Kija berührte, begann sein Puzzle zu leuchten und hüllte die drei in ein goldenes Licht.

Plötzlich fanden sich Seto, Yugi und Yami im Puzzle wieder. Sie standen vor einer der unzähligen Türen.

„Wo sind wir hier?", rief Seto ein wenig panisch.

„Wir sind im Puzzle!", meinte Yugi und Yami nickte zustimmend.

„Es gibt also wirklich zwei von euch!", Kaibas Weltbild schien einen Knacks zu bekommen.

Nur vage hörten sie Kijas Stimme, die zu ihnen sprach.

„_Ich kann euch die richtige Tür nur zeigen, öffnen müsst ihr sie ganz allein_!"

„Nein, das kann nicht wahr sein.", Seto suchte nach etwas, das ihm zeigte, dass dies wieder nur Täuschung war.

„Hilf uns!", riefen Yugi und Yami ihm zu.

Gemeinsam warfen sie sich gegen die Tür, welche unter ihrer Kraft nachgab und aufsprang.

Der Raum war unspektakulär. Nicht sonderlich groß und lediglich mit einem Spiegel ausgestattet.

„Und was nun?", rief Seto.

„_Seht in den Spiegel_!", erklang Kijas Stimme von weit weg.

Die Jungs gehorchten und stellten sich gemeinsam vor den Spiegel. Während Yugis Spiegelbild durch Abwesenheit glänzte, war alles so wie bei einem normalen Spiegel.

Genervt rief Seto. „Ich sehe nur mich!"

„_Nein. Sieh näher hin!_"

Mit einmal veränderte sich das Bild im Spiegel. Yamis Gegenüber war identisch mit ihm, wenn auch sein Haut von der Sonne gebräunt war und seine Kleidung jene war, die er bereits aus Kijas Vision vom Teich kannte.

Setos Spiegelbild zeigte ihn ebenfalls dunkler und in einer blau-goldenen Priestergewandung. In seiner Hand hielt er den Millenniumsstab.

Als wären sie ferngesteuert hoben beide – Yami und Seto – ihre Hand und berührten die gläserne Fläche. Ihre Spiegelbilder taten es ihnen gleich, wenn auch zeitlich versetzt.

Ein grelles Licht fuhr in sie und hüllte ihre Körper wie gleißende Flammen ein. Sie hatten das Gefühl zu verbrennen, alle Nerven ihres Körpers stellten sich auf unerträgliche Schmerzen ein. Doch die Flammen waren nicht heiß, ein leichtes Prickeln ging von ihnen aus, aber ehe sie sich dessen bewusst wurden, war es auch schon vorbei.

Sie waren zurück. Kija stand immer noch zwischen ihnen und sah sie lächelnd an.

„Atemu. Seth. Wie schön das ihr zurück seid."

„Was hast du mit ihnen gemacht?", fragte Joey.

„Ich habe ihnen den richtigen Weg gezeigt.", antwortete sie geheimnisvoll.

„Ich kann mich wieder erinnern. Ich weiß wieder alles. Wer ich bin.", Yami sah sich um und blickte Kija liebevoll an. „Wer du bist!"

„Pah. Was auch immer das für ein Trick war, ich…", Seto stockte. Eine durchscheinende Gestalt (ein beinahe perfektes Abbild Setos) erschien vor ihm und besah die kleine Gruppe mit prüfendem Blick.

„_Wer wagt es diese geweihte Stätte zu entehren?", _rief er dröhnend. _„Ich bin Seth und werde all jene bestrafen, die die ewige Ruhe dieser Königin stören."_, er hob seinen Arm und schwang drohend den Millenniumsstab in seiner Hand.

„Seth warte.", rief Kija. „Ich bin es doch und Atemu!"

„_Was? Aber wie kann es sein?", _der „Geist" schien verblüfft.

„Viele Jahrhunderte, ja Jahrtausende sind vergangen, seit du dieses Grab für mich errichtet hast. Ich werde dir alles erklären.", Kija wollte seine Arm berühren, griff jedoch hindurch.

„Deine Seele wurde in diesem jungen Mann wiedergeboren", sie deutete zu Seto, der noch immer erschrocken schwieg. „Dein Bewusstsein hat bis zu diesem Moment noch geruht. Ich habe dich geweckt, weil wir deine Hilfe benötigen."

Die ernsten Augen wurden weicher und ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf Seths Gesicht. Dann neigte er leicht den Kopf und verschwand in Setos Körper.

Dieser riss plötzlich die Hände an seine Schläfen und schüttelte mit verzerrtem Gesicht den Kopf.

„Was soll das? Das ist mein Körper. Verschwinde!", schrie er.

„Bleib ruhig Seto, er will dir nichts tun. Lass ihn gewähren!", befahl Kija.

„Nein! Niemals. Der einzige, der das Recht hat diesen Körper zu nutzen bin _ich_.", er schien die Kontrolle wieder erlangt zu haben, ging auf Kija zu, beugte sich zu ihr herab und sprach in unverminderter Lautstärke weiter. „Ich habe diesen _Urlaub_ mit euch Versagern satt. Ihr seid doch alle verrückt. Ich verschwinde hier. Denn wenn ich schon Urlaub machen muss, dann verbringen ich ihn lieber am Strand…"

Kija sah ihn eiskalt an.

„Ja, unter zwei Tonnen Sand!", Kaiba hielt einen Moment inne, was Kija die Gelegenheit gab weiter zu sprechen. „So Seto, jetzt hörst du mir zu und du wirst keine Widerworte geben…"

Yami sah die anderen an und bedeutete ihnen einige Schritte von den beiden weg zu gehen.

„Ich weiß nicht wer du glaubst zu sein, aber ich versichere dir dein Leben ist nicht bedeutsamer, als das aller anderen, deine Stimme zählt nicht mehr, als die aller anderen. Das einzige was dich aus der breiten Masse hervorhebt ist deine unerträgliche Arroganz.", Kija hob ihre Stimme nicht, trotzdem hallten ihre Worte von den Grabwänden wieder. Und aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund war ihr scharfer Tonfall viel unheilverkündender, als jeder Wutausbruch hätte sein können. „Wenn du nicht derjenige wärst, der Seths Seele in sich birgt, hätte ich dich nie gebeten uns zu begleiten. Denn den kleinen, verschrumpelten, kalten Klumpen den du an der Stelle hast, an der andere ihr Herz haben, interessiert sich für niemanden als dich. Selbst dein kleiner Bruder bedeutet dir nicht mehr als Gesellschaft, denn ohne ihn würde sich niemand freiwillig in deiner Nähe aufhalten. Sag mir _Seto_", sie spuckte seinen Namen förmlich aus. „Gibt es irgendetwas auf dieser Welt, das dir etwas bedeutet?"

Er schien einen Moment zu überlegen.

„Natürlich gibt es etwas, sogar jede Menge."

„Zum Beispiel?", Kijas Gesicht blieb hart.

„Mein endgültiger Sieg über Yugi in Duell Monsters! Endlich der weltbeste Spieler sein."

„Du bist doch nicht etwa immer noch beleidigt, weil du gegen ihn in irgendeinem dummen Kartenspiel verloren hast!", Kija hatte sich die Geschichte im Flugzeug von Joey erzählen lassen.

„Das ist kein dummes Kartenspiel!", protestierte er.

„Ach nein? Wofür spielst du?"

„Was?"

„Warum spielst du dieses Spiel?", sie schien die Frage wirklich ernst zu meinen.

‚_Warum fragt sie ihn das?', _wandte sich Yugi an Yami

‚_Überleg doch mal. Wir spielen beispielsweise gegen unsere Freunde, weil wir einfach Spaß daran haben, gemeinsam mit ihnen etwas zu tun. Genauso gut könnte es statt Duell Monsters irgendetwas anderes sein. Oder als wir um das Schicksal der Welt spielten. Es waren gute und wichtige Gründe. Aber Kaiba spielt lediglich für…', _erklärte ihm Yami ruhig.

„Ehre? Ruhm? Das Gefühl besser zu sein als die anderen?", half Kija nach.

„So in etwa!", nickte Seto.

„Meinst du im Ernst, nur weil du vielleicht die Chance hast irgendwann gegen Yugi zu gewinnen, macht dich das zu etwas besserem? Meinst du nicht, ich weiß nicht warum du sie beleidigst? Sie als Verlierer, Nieten und ähnliches bezeichnest?", sie deutete auf die anderen.  
„Glaubst du es macht dich zu etwas besserem, nur weil du sie in deinen Augen minderwertig machst? Glaubst du das allen ernstes? Du scheinst nicht zu verstehen worauf ich hinaus will, oder?", Kaiba antwortete nicht. „Was meinst du, macht es mich hübscher, wenn ich dich als hässlich bezeichne? Macht es mich klüger, nur weil ich dich als dumm bezeichne? Macht es mich zum Sieger, nur weil ich sage, du bist der Verlierer?  
Nein, das tut es nicht!  
Und noch etwas Seto. Irgendwann, wenn du eventuell dein Ziel erreicht haben solltest und Yugi mal in einem Spiel besiegt haben wirst und an der Spitze von allem stehst, dann hat er noch seine Freunde, seine Familie und all seine schönen Erinnerungen. Was wirst du haben Seto, hoch oben auf deinem Thron? Wer wird dir noch zur Seite stehen? An was wirst du dich erinnern? Glaubst du wirklich dein kleiner Bruder wird ewig zu _so einem_ großen Bruder aufsehen wollen? Glaubst du das wirklich?", ihre Worte waren nur noch ein Flüstern, aber jedes, so scharf wie ein Messer, traf präzise dorthin, wo es treffen sollte. Sie stand nun direkt vor ihm und sprach so leise, dass die anderen nicht wagten zu atmen. „Das glaube ich nicht!"

Kija wandte sich ab, sah zu den anderen und sprach in lockerem Tonfall.

„Lasst uns gehen, wir haben noch einiges zu tun!"

Nur langsam folgten ihr die anderen und ließen Seto allein mit sich (und Seth ;) ) im Dunkeln zurück. Als sie zu ihr aufschlossen, meinte Kija ein wenig frustriert.

„Jetzt hätte er es doch beinahe geschafft mich wütend zu machen!"

Die anderen sahen sie überrascht an.

„Ich will lieber nicht erleben, wie sie wird, wenn sie wirklich wütend ist!", flüsterte Joey zu Tristan.

Zurück in Atemus Grab, betraten sie die große Grabkammer, in der der Sarkophag stand. Auch hier türmten sich unzählige Möbel, Kleidungsstücke, Schmuck, Figuren und sogar Waffen bis an die Decke. Der Raum um den Sarkophag jedoch war begehbar und bot den Freunden mehr als genug Platz.

Weiter oben in der Wand waren mehrere Nischen eingelassen worden, in denen Statuen standen, welche sowohl Götter als auch ein oder zwei Mal Atemu selbst abbildeten.

„Der erste Teil der Arbeit wird leicht, der zweite ziemlich bis wirklich schwer.", meinte Kija. „Joey, Tristan wärt ihr so liebt und holt einen der Tische und ein wenig von dem Räucherzeug aus dem Nebenraum?"

„Klar, wenn du uns sagst wir das Zeug aussieht?", sagte Joey.

„Ich werde es euch zeigen!", sprach Marik, während er die im Raum befindlichen Öllampen entzündete.

Als die Jungs das Gewünschte brachten, machte sich Kija daran eine Art Ersatzaltar zu bauen. In einer kleinen Schale entzündete sie die getrockneten Räucherkräuter, senkte den Kopf und sprach.

„Ihr alterwürdigen Götter, seht hier steht eure demütige Dienerin…", eine Hand griff nach der Schale und nahm sie aus ihren Händen. Erschrocken wandte sich Kija um und sah Seto hinter sich stehen. Sie erkannte sofort, dass Seth die Kontrolle über Kaibas Körper übernommen hatte, als er begann das Gebet fort zuführen.

„Um eure Gunst bitten wir heute. Unser Opfer mag im Augenblick gering bemessen sein, doch werden wir es bei Zeiten vermehren, so es euch gefällt. Wir bitten um eure Hilfe in dieser Stunde, da wir ein altes Unrecht wieder gutmachen wollen."

Einen Augenblick lang geschah nichts. Als mit einem Mal die Luft zu verschwimmen schien und vor dem Altar und im ganzen Raum hunderte Schatten erschienen. Nur wenige schienen wirklich eine Form zu besitzen.

Drei derer, die man als mehr oder weniger menschlich bezeichnen konnte, standen direkt vor Seth und Kija.

„_Wir sind Osiris, Isis und Horus. Wahre Götter dieses Landes Kemet. Wer ruft uns um unserer Hilfe willen?", _sprachen sie.

Kija und Seth verneigten sich tief.

„Hohe Götter, diese Tochter des Landes, erflehte euren Beistand, da nur ihr fähig seid das Wunder zu wirken, welches wir von euch erbitten!", fuhr Seth fort.

Isis trat einen Schritt vor, eigentlich war es ein Schweben, da sich ihre Füße nicht wirklich bewegten.

„_Ich kenne euch Königin. Vor langer Zeit habt ihr bereits meine Hilfe erbeten. Und wie ich sehe, habt ihr euren Gemahl wiedergefunden…"_, ein gütiges durchsichtiges Lächeln lag auf dem Gesicht der Göttin als sie Yami ansah.

„Ja und ich werde euch dafür alle Zeiten dankbar sein, doch leider benötigen wir Atemus Körper, da er nicht in Yugis verbleiben kann... Ich hoffe ihr versteht."

Einen Augenblick schien ein amüsiertes Raunen durch die Schatten zu gehen, das jedoch sogleich wieder verebbte.

„_Wir verstehen, was ihr meint Königin!", _sprach nun Osiris._ „Doch was ihr erbittet ist schwierig, wir sind nicht mehr die, die wir dereinst waren. Ihr müsst begreifen, dass unsere Macht an die Menschen gebunden ist, die an uns glauben. Verschwinden die Menschen, die uns anbeten, Tempeldienste tun und Gebete sprechen, verschwinden auch wir Götter. Es gibt nur noch sehr wenige Menschen, die diese Aufgaben wahrnehmen, so ist uns nur noch ein bescheidener Teil unsere einstigen Macht geblieben! Und diese Macht ist gerade ausreichend, um uns als Schatten in dieser Welt zu halten."_

Kijas ganze Hoffnung schien sich mit einem Mal in Rauch aufzulösen, ihre Knie gaben nach und ließen sie zu Boden sinken.

„Kija…", Yami kniete sich neben sie und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken.

„_Verzweifelt nicht Königin. Wir haben euer Volk immer geliebt und das tun wir auch jetzt. Da ihr beiden die letzten wahren, lebenden Götterkinder seid, werden wir unsere verbliebene Kraft einsetzen und ein letztes Wunder wirken."_

„Hohe Göttin, das kann ich von euch nicht verlangen. Ihr werdet aus dieser Welt verschwinden, wenn ihr eure Kräfte aufbraucht.", sprach Kija leise.

„_Unsere Zeit hier neigt sich dem Ende, Königin. Euer Volk gibt es nicht mehr. Wir haben niemanden mehr über den wir wachen könnten, außer euch und eurem Gemahl. Wir werden in unser Reich im Westen zurückkehren und dort auf das Ende aller Dinge warten.", _wandte sich nun auch Horus an Kija und Yami._ „Doch nun müssen wir euch verlassen. Kommt in zwei Tagen wieder, dann werden wir unsere Kräfte gesammelt haben, um diesen letzten Wunsch zu gewähren."_

Die Luft verschwamm erneut und die Götter waren verschwunden.

Fortsetzung folgt...

* * *

Da ich jetzt ins Bett muss, fällt meine Standartabschlusszeile etwas kürzer aus. 

Bitte, bitte schreibt Feedback...danköööö ;)

rosha


	9. Chapter 9

So und hier, auch wenn es diesmal etwas länger gedauert hat, mein neues Kapitel.

kathy schön, dass du dich mal wieder meldest, hatte schon befürchtet einen Leser vergrault zu haben...g

Lex freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Was das alte Ägypten angeht, bekomm ich meine Infos aus ...naja sagen wir zweiter Hand. ;)

darklayka sorry, es hat lange gedauert. Aber Qualität ist mir lieber als Quantität...von daher, wirst du dich leider auch bis zum nächsten Kapitel noch gedulden müssen...srry ;)

* * *

Kapitel 9

Müde von der anstrengenden Reise und der ungewohnten Wärme, hatten sie sich zurück zum Karren gemüht. Keiner von ihnen sprach ein Wort, ein jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Auch beim Abendessen sollte sich der Schleier des Schweigens nicht heben.

Als das Essen vorüber war, wollten alle nur noch ins Bett und diesen Tag beenden.

Tea ließ sich nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche in ihr Bett fallen und wunderte sich nur kurz, dass Kija noch nicht da war, ehe sie einschlief.

Auch die meisten der anderen folgten diesem Beispiel.

Als Tea die Augen öffnete, war es dunkel und wie sie mit einem Blick auf den Wecker feststellen konnte, gerade 23:17 Uhr. Sie beschloss sich wieder umzudrehen und weiter zu schlafen, als ihr auffiel, dass an dem Bild, welches das Zimmer ihr bot, etwas nicht stimmte.

Kijas Bett war noch immer unbenutzt und nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sie sich zumindest im Zimmer aufgehalten hätte.

Langsam stand sie auf, hüllte sich in einen der Bademäntel, die dem Hotel gehörten und öffnete die Balkontür.

Gerade als sie das getan hatte, frischte der Wind etwas auf und trug neben einer angenehmen Kühle auch leise Worte zu ihr. Sie trat hinaus.

Tea sah sich um, konnte jedoch im Dunkeln zunächst nicht ausmachen, woher die Stimmen kamen. Als sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten, entdeckte sie in der Gartenanlage des Hotels zwei Schatten, die entlang der verschnörkelten Wege liefen.

Tea erkannte die hochgewachsene Gestalt Seto Kaibas sofort. Seine spärliche Kleidung und die nass schimmernden Haare verrieten ihr, dass auch er nicht viel zum schlafen gekommen sein könnte und er wohl beim Duschen gestört worden sein musste, da das Hotel weder über einen Pool noch über anderweitigen Zugang zum Wasser verfügte.

Die Person neben ihm war eindeutig Kija. Sie trug noch immer das selbe Kleid, wie es den Tag über getragen hatte. Das fahle Licht des Mondes ließ es nun silbrig leuchten und die Silhouette Kijas noch deutlicher darunter erkennen.

Die Art und Weise wie sie mit einander umgingen und sprachen, ließ sie vermuten, dass nicht Seto sonder Seth gerade die Herrschaft über den Körper hatte. Und immer deutlicher drangen nun ihre Worte an ihr Ohr.

„…wie viele Kinder hattest du?", fragte Kija im Plaudertonfall.

„Weißt du irgendwann verliert auch der begnadetste Pharao den Überblick…", auch Seth Stimme schien locker.

„Oh ja, du begnadeter Pharao…", Kija hakte sich lachend bei ihm ein. „Nein, mal ernst haft.", ihr Gesicht nahm einen fordernden Ausdruck an. „Wurde dein Sohn nach dir König über Ägypten? Wer war seine Mutter? Kenne ich sie?"

„Ja, wurde er. Nein, du kennst sie nicht. Ich erhielt sie als Geschenk, kein Jahr nachdem du…verschwunden warst. Ihr Name war _VerschwindehieroderichprügeldichweichPalastbengel…_"

Kija sah ihn zunächst skeptisch an und lachte dann. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst!"

„Nun ja, dass war der Name unter dem sie sich mir vorstellte!", seine Stimme nahm gespielten Ernst an. „Ich ließ sie in mein Gemach bringen. Wir waren verheiratet und ich wollte meine Braut kennen lernen. Also ging ich zu ihr, nahm ihr den Knebel ab und war gerade dabei ihr die Fesseln zu lösen, …", Kijas Augen waren immer größer geworden und ihr Mund stand offen, ob aus Empörung oder Ungläubigkeit konnte Tea nicht sagen. „…als ich sie fragte, wie ihr Name sei, schlug sie nach mir und schrie V_erschwindehieroderichprügeldichweichPalastbengel!_".

„Was hast du gemacht?"

„Ich habe sie allein gelassen! Es dauert ein ganzes Jahr, dann erkannte sie, dass ich ihr nichts böses wollte. Wir waren sehr lange glücklich. Sie starb Jahre nach dem unser Sohn erwachsen war. Insgesamt vier Töchter und diesen Sohn schenkte sie mir.", Stolz und Liebe schwang in diesen Worten mit.

„Es freut mich für dich Seth, wirklich.", ihre Stimme wurde leiser. „Als du mich damals fragtest, ob ich deine Frau werden würde…ich habe nicht, ich meine… nicht wegen dir…"

„Ich weiß. Kija ich habe dich geliebt wie eine Schwester, vielleicht gerade in dieser Zeit sogar mehr als das, weil auch du einen geliebten Menschen verloren hast, so wie ich…", beide waren stehen geblieben und sahen sich an.

„Kisara…".

Tea wusste nicht, dass sich hinter diesem Namen, ein Mädchen mit weißen Haaren und eisblauen Augen verbargt, das Seth eins geliebt hatte. Auch konnte sie nicht wissen, dass ihre Seele den Weißen Drachen mit eiskaltem Blick beherbergt hatte und sie durch die Hand von Seths Vater sterben musste. Ebenso wenig wusste sie, dass dieses Mädchen später als weißer Drache wiederkehrte um Seth von der Dunkelheit zu befreien.

„Ja...Ich dachte, irgendwann könntest du dein Herz für mich öffnen. Das konntest du wohl nicht, es war aber nicht deine Schuld. Ich habe es dir nie vorgeworfen, dass du mich nicht wolltest. Du hast Atemu zu sehr geliebt und das tust du auch heute noch. Und das macht wiederum mich glücklich, da er doch meinetwegen so früh von dir gehen musste!"

„Atemu hat dir verziehen. Ich habe dir verziehen. Es wird Zeit, dass du dir selbst vergibst.", sie ließ ihre Hand auf seiner Wange ruhen.

Teas Wangen brannten als sie dies sah. War etwas zwischen Kija und Seth gewesen, das Yami nicht wusste?

„Warum bist du gegangen ohne ein Wort zusagen? Ich hätte dich nie verstoßen, auch wenn du abgelehnt hättest. Aber du warst einfach fort. Alles was ich fand, war der Dolch und Blut daran. Dein Blut…", seine tiefblauen Augen ruhten auf ihrem Gesicht, in ihnen war die selbe Traurigkeit zu finden, wie sie bereits vor 3000 Jahren darin zu lesen war. Tea hörte seine Worte und es schnürte selbst ihr die Kehle zu, doch die Worte, die hinter seinen Worten lagen, hatte sie nicht hören können.

‚_Warum hast du mich allein gelassen? Du und Atemu, ihr ward doch meine ganze Familie! Mana hat mir nie wieder in die Augen sehen können, keiner der anderen konnte es. Sie alle dachten, ich hätte auch dich in den Tod getrieben.'_

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich durfte doch mit niemandem sprechen, der mich kannte. Ich wäre nicht ohne Abschied gegangen, wenn es mir erlaubt gewesen wäre.", sie streckte beide Hände nach seinem Gesicht aus, er beugte sich langsam herab, sodass sie es berühren und zu dem ihrigen führen konnte. Sie küsste seine Stirn und sah ihn dann mit großen Augen an. „Seth, ich…"

Ein leises Klopfen ließ Tea aufschrecken.

„Tea? Kija? Seid ihr wach?", fragte eine Stimme gerade laut genug, dass sie durch die Tür drang.

Eigentlich wollte Tea die beiden nicht aus den Augen lassen, ihr schien diese Vertrautheit der beiden nicht recht. Aber ein erneutes Klopfen, ließ sie sich abwenden und die Tür öffnen.

„Ich hoffe ich habe euch beide nicht geweckt!", Yami stand vor der Tür.

„Nein, du hast niemanden geweckt.", Tea wusste nicht recht, ob sie etwas sagen sollte oder nicht.

„Seto ist nicht da und ich wollte wissen, ob er vielleicht hier ist. Er war mächtig sauer. Tristan hat sich etwas ungenau ausgedrückt, aber irgendwie ging es um die Dusche und Kija und…", Yami unterbrach sich, als sein Blick durchs Zimmer glitt und Kija nicht fand. „Bist du allein?"

„Ja, Kija ist noch nicht hier gewesen…", noch immer rang sie mit sich. Sollte sie etwas sagen? Kija war ihre Freundin. Aber Yami war auch ein Freund. Sie wollte keinen von beiden verletzen. Vielleicht interpretierte sie auch mehr in die Situation, als da eigentlich war. Was sollte sie nur tun?

„Weißt du wo sie ist?".

Tea schluckte und nickte kurz.

„Im Garten!"

„Ist Seto bei ihr?", hakte Yami nach.

„Ja…sie spazieren!"

„Gut!", Yami schien erleichtert.

„Hast du keine Bedenken, wenn sie alleine mit ihm ist?"

„Warum sollte ich? Seth ist doch bei ihnen.", er lächelte kurz.

Tea schien hin und her gerissen. Hatten Seth und Kija, dass Vertauen ausgenutzt, dass Yami ihnen schenkte? War zwischen ihnen etwas gewesen und Kijas Geschichte erfunden? Hatte sie Atemu nie geliebt? Hatte sie Seth damals geholfen? Wer sagte ihnen denn, dass diese Vision, die sie ihnen gezeigt hatte, der Wahrheit entsprachen? Was sollte sie nur tun?

„Was ist los Tea? Du bist so abwesend!"

Tea wusste nicht was sei sagen sollte, sie griff nach seinem Handgelenk und zog ihn zum Balkon. Kija und Seth standen noch immer dort, wie zuvor.

Yamis Augen blickten hinunter zu ihnen und dann zurück zu Tea. Erst fragend, doch dann trat Erkenntnis in sein Gesicht.

„Du glaubst Kija und Seth…?", er musste nicht weiter sprechen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist alles so eigenartig. Wie sie mit einander reden, einander berühren und sich ansehen. Woher können wir denn wissen, dass Kijas Geschichten wahr sind. Vielleicht bemüht sie sich auch nicht deinetwegen um einen lebendigen Körper. Immerhin haben wir schön öfter erlebt, dass sich Personen darin versucht haben, ihre eigene Seele in einen fremden Körper zu stecken…", Tea steigerte sich immer mehr hinein, bis Yami die Hand hob und sie in ihren Worten stoppte.

„Tea…", seine Stimme war wie immer ruhig. Neben diese Ruhe schwang noch Glauben und Freude mit. Er lehnte sich auf das Geländer. „Kija sagt die Wahrheit. Wir kennen uns, seit wir klein sind. Alles was sie uns erzählt hat ist wahr! Ich weiß es. Ich war selber dabei. Nie hatte ich einen Grund Kija und Seth nicht zu vertrauen…"

„Aber er wollte sie heiraten…", brach es aus Tea heraus.

„Und das war vollkommen richtig vom ihm!"

„Aber…"

Yami senkte seufzend den Kopf.

„Versteh doch. Zu unserer Zeit war es völlig undenkbar, dass eine Frau allein Ägypten regierte. Sie hätte es nie geschafft, alle Männer an meinem Hof davon zu überzeugen. Sie war zwar immer schon stärker als ich, aber nicht so wie heute…außerdem hatten wir keine Kinder. Keinen Sohn, der den Thron hätte übernehmen und ihr Überleben annähernd hätte sichern können. Sie musste neu heiraten. Und da ich selbst Seth den Thron anvertraute, war es mehr als freundlich von ihm, sie zu sich nehmen zu wollen. Er hätte es nicht tun müssen. Niemand konnte ihn dazu zwingen, genauso wie ihn niemand davon abhalten hätte können, wenn er sie hätte heiraten wollen. Ich wusste das, als ich ihm Ägypten überließ.

Aber weißt du, Seth war und ist der einzige Mann, dem ich sie jederzeit anvertrauen würde. Denn alles andere könnte nur schlechter sein."

„Aber wärst du denn nicht eifersüchtig? Ich weiß, ich wäre es, wenn ich meinen Mann, einer anderen überlassen müsste…"

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich nicht lieber bei ihr geblieben wäre. Einerseits bin ich traurig, dass sie ihr Leben nicht bei Seth gelebt, höchstwahrscheinlich sogar glücklich gelebt hat. Andererseits bin ich seltsam froh, dass kein anderer Hand an sie gelegt hat…", ein trauriges Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, ehe er den Blick wieder auf Kija und Seth richtete. Die beiden hatten sie inzwischen entdeckt und schienen über irgend etwas zu lachen.

Yami hob grüßend die Hand und sah zu Tea als die beiden anderen sich wieder dem gemeinsamen Spaziergang widmeten.

„Gute Nacht, Tea…", er verließ den Raum.

Noch immer lachend schlenderten sie nebeneinander den mit Bänken gesäumten Weg entlang. Kija wollte gerade wieder zurück zum Thema ihres Gespräches kommen, als Seth den Kopf senkte und sich die Stirn rieb.

„Müde?", fragte Kija.

„Nein, Seto. Er will, dass ich ihm wieder die Kontrolle gebe, er hat genug."

„Schade. Ich hätte gerne noch weiter mit dir gesprochen, aber das können wir ja noch später nachholen."

„Ja, dass können wir.", der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht wurde einen Moment leer, dann verhärteten sich seine Züge und die Augen wurden kälter.

„So, das reicht. Ich geh jetzt ins Bett.", er wandte sich ab und wollte gehen.

„Danke.", hörte er Kija sagen.

„Wofür?", er blieb stehen.

„Dass, du mir und Seth Zeit gegeben hast.", sie setzte sich auf eine der Bänke.

Seto wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Eigentlich wollte er gehen, doch etwas hielt ihn zurück. Es mochte die Präsenz Seths sein, die ihm einredete, er solle bleiben und mit ihr reden.

‚_Du bist nervtötend…'_, rief Seto in seine Gedanken hinein.

‚_Das Kompliment geht mit Dank zurück…'_, erscholl es aus den Tiefen seines Bewusstseins.

Gekonnt rollte Seto die Augen, setzte sich neben Kija und überlegte, wie er dieses Gespräch beginnen konnte.

„Frag mich doch einfach…", sagte Kija, als sie den Kopf in den Nacken legte und die Sterne betrachtete.

„Was soll ich denn fragen?", er verschränkte die Arme.

„Was auch immer ich dir erklären soll…"

„Du weißt genau, dass ich zu diesem Gespräch genötigt werde, also habe ich keine Frage…"

„Hast du wohl!"

„Nein!"

„Sei nicht so bockig du Sturkopf. Oder bist du mir noch böse, weil ich dir die Wahrheit gesagt habe…?", sie sah ihn nicht an.

„…", Seto klappte den Mund auf und zu, doch kein Wort kam heraus.

„Dachte ich es mir doch."

Die Zeit verging, während sie die Sterne betrachtete und er sie anstarrte.

„Warum…", Seto fand die Frage albern, aber die Stille war noch schlimmer. „Warum ist es so wichtig, dass ein Name nicht vergessen wird?"

Kija legte den Kopf zur Seite und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„…_ein Mann, dem kein Kind geboren ist, der ist wie einer, der nicht gewesen ist, er ist nicht geboren. Seines Namens wird nicht gedacht, sein Name wird nicht ausgesprochen, wie der von jemandem, der nicht gelebt hat_…Es ist ein Lehrspruch aus der späten Zeit unseres Reiches. Wenn der Name eines Menschen in Vergessenheit gerät, so hört er auf zu existieren. Wir glaubten, dass die Verstorbenen aufhören würden zu existieren, wenn wir ihre Name vergessen. Unser ewiges Leben im Jenseits wäre uns damit vergönnt. Wir würde im Nichts verschwinden. Des weiteren braucht man seinen eigenen Namen um überhaupt Einlass zu finden ins Reich des Westens."

„Also ist bei euch alles auf den Tod ausgelegt? Ihr müsst euch ja wirklich auf den Tod gefreut haben."

Verständnislosigkeit trat in Kijas Gesicht, als sie sprach.

„Da irrst du dich. Wir fürchteten den Tod. Wie ihn jede Lebende Kreatur fürchtet. Der Tod konnte schmerzhaft sein, er konnte grausam sein und voller Qualen."

„Ja, aber am Ende sitz ihr Glücklich und Liedersingend in eurem Paradies."

„Das stimmt nicht. Nicht jedem wird der Einlass gewährt, schlechte Menschen, jene die Unrechtes taten, wurden von Ammit, der großen Fresserin verschlungen. Aber auch jene, die die Namen der Götter nicht wussten oder ihren eigenen vergessen hatte, wurden _bestraft,_ ihre Seelen verschwanden einfach. Und ein Paradies war es nicht zwangsläufig. Ein jeder musste arbeiten verrichten, wie auch im Leben. Man lebte praktisch ein zweites, ein ewiges Leben. Mit all den Menschen, die vor uns starben und all den Dinge, die man mit in unser Grab gab.

Aber des wegen wollten wir längst nicht sterben. Wir fürchteten den Tod, aber wir glorifizierten ihn auch."

Sie blickte wieder in den Himmel.

„Irgendwann sagte mal ein gelehrter Mann zu mir. Ich solle nicht traurig sein, alles in der Welt verändert sich. Nur die Sterne bleiben immer gleich…", ihr Stimme klang rau. „Aber weißt du was, es stimmt nicht. Die Sterne haben sich gewandelt. Es sind nicht mehr die selben Sternbilder.", trotz der Wärme fröstelte es ihr. „Die Welt hat sich so sehr verändert."

„Aber du bist nicht mehr allein.", meinte Seto und musste ärgerlich feststellen, dass er es ernst meinte.

‚_Warum interessiert es mich eigentlich? Warum tut sie mir so leid…'_

Aus den Tiefen seines Bewusstseins erscholl die Stimme Seths.

‚_Das nennt man Mitleid!'_

Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Kija in nun direkt an sah.

„Im Ernst?"

Er nickte.

„Du willst uns helfen?"

„Ja, ich will euch helfen.", diese Worte brachten das Fass der Nettigkeiten zum Überlaufen und sorgten dafür, dass der alte Seto Kaiba wieder zum Vorschein kam. „Aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass ich danach von dir und deinen…Freunden nie wieder etwas hören muss. Okay?"

Kija sah ihn durchdringen an, ehe sie lächelte und ihm die Hand hin hielt.

„Einverstanden!"

Seto ergriff ihre Hand und schüttelte sie als Zeichen des Beschlossenen Deals.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Seto nach einiger Zeit, in der er noch immer ihre Hand schüttelte.

„Jetzt? Geh ich schlafen!", sie stand auf und ging mit den Worten. „Gute Nach, Seto!"

* * *

so, mal sehen, dass 10. Kapitel wird leider ein wenig auf sich warten lassen, was grins jedem die Chance und Zeit gibt mir ein kleines Feedback zu schicken...thehehe...;) 


	10. Chapter 10

anscheinend hat niemand mein 9. Kapitel gelesen ;( , hab nicht ein einziges review bekommen...nicht eins...so gar keins... ;(

Also dann hier ein neuer Versuch euch ein bis viele Reviews zu entlocken ;)

* * *

Kapitel 10

Langsam und leise ging Kija den dunklen Korridor des Hotels entlang, lediglich begleitet vom Flüstern ihres Kleides.

Sie konnte bereits die Tür ihres eigenen Zimmers erkennen, als eine Erinnerung sie überkam.

Sie sah sich selbst, wie sie durch die Mondlicht erleuchteten Gänge des Palastes schlich. Eine kleine Öllampen in den Händen, darauf achtend, dass sie nicht an einen der Weichrauchständer stieß, die angenehmen Geruch zu ihr trugen. Die andere Hand strich an den Alabastersäulen entlang, welche die hohe Decke trugen.

Bereits von hier konnte sie den leichten Stoff sehen, der die Tür zu _seinem_ Gemach darstellte.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich in ihr Gesicht und mit einer vorsichtigen Bewegung zog sie den Stoff beiseite, als…

„_Wer da?_", eine Stimme rief.

„_Pssst…_", sie legte den Finger auf die Lippen und sah den Verursacher, des Lärms an.

Eine Wache hatte sich genähert.

„_Verzeiht Königin. Ich habe euch nicht erkannt_!", flüsterte er.

„_Dir sei verziehen."_

Die Wache wollte erneut sprechen, doch Kija hob die Hand und bedeutete ihm zu schweigen und seinen Aufgaben wieder nach zu gehen.

Dann stahl sie sich ins Zimmer hinein. Es war erleuchtet vom fahlen Mondlicht und so löschte sie die Lampe in ihren Händen und stellte sie zur Seite.

Sie schlich weiter bis zum Bett ihres Mannes und betrachtete ihn eine Weile, wie er schlief.

Seit er den Thron bestiegen hatte, war sein Gesicht meist sehr ernst, wie sie fand und zeigte nur noch selten die Weichheit, die es besessen hatte. Doch immer wenn er schlief fand sie ihn wie früher.

Sein Kopf ruhte nicht wie es üblich war auf einer Kopfstütze, sondern auf einem zusammen geknüllten Mantel.

Die Kleidung, die er an diesem Tag getragen hatte, lag bereits gereinigt wieder auf einem Schemel neben seinem Bett. Darunter hatte sich einer seiner beiden Hunde zusammen gerollt und sah nun verschlafen zu ihr auf.

Sie kniete sich zu ihm herab und kraulte ihm hinterm Ohr.

„_Na du Schelm, pass ja gut auf ihn auf."_

Als sie sich wieder aufrichtet, blickten zwei Amethystaugen sie fragend an. Ihre Lippen formten ein „_Tut mir Leid, ich konnte nicht schlafen!_". Lächelnd hob Atemu den leichten Stoff seines Deckbettes und ließ sie darunter schlüpfen.

Sie schmiegte sich eng an ihn, sog tief den angenehmen Geruch ein, der von ihm ausging, als er sie sanft in den Arm nahm und sie zu seinen gleichmäßigen Atemzügen einschlief.

Völlig eingesponnen in ihre Erinnerung hatte Kija nicht die eigene Tür, sonder die zu Joeys und Yugis Zimmer geöffnet, hatte sich neben dem schlafenden Yugis aufs Bett gelegt und war dort eingeschlafen.

Yami, der wie immer nicht schlief, striff durch die verwinkelten Gänge und Treppen des Puzzles als er auf ein Mal einen leichten Ruck verspürte und sich in einem – seinem - Thronsaal wiederfand.

Er sah sich selbst auf dem Thron sitzen. Kija (die antike Version) stand neben seinem anderen Ich und verfolgte die Audienz, die anscheinend irgendwelchen Friedenserhaltungsmaßnahmen dienten.

Er versuchte sich ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, was das für eine Audienz war, doch es fiel ihm nicht ein.

Ein bärtiger Mann, mit schwarzem, seltsam geflochtenem Haar und prächtiger Kleidung sprach:

„_Hoher Pharao, König der beiden Länder Ägyptens. Mein Herr schickt mich zu euch, um unseren Tribut zu überbringen_.", kaum hatte er dies gesagt, kamen durch die hinter ihm liegende Tür eine nicht abreisen wollende Menschenkette, von denen ein jeder einen Öl und Salbbehälter, Weinkrüge oder andere wertvolle Waren trugen.

„_Gold für eure Schatzkammern, Wein für eure Feste, kostbare Salben und Öle für euer Wohlbefinden. Türkis, Lapislazuli und anderer wertvoller Stein aus unserem Lande…"_

Yami blickte zu seinem Ich auf dem Thron, jetzt erinnerte er sich schwach an diesen Tag. Es war die normale Tributzahlung eines unterworfenen Volkes. Nichts besonderes an sich. Aber irgend ein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass an dieser Audienz doch etwas mehr gewesen war. Und da geschah es auch schon.

Zehn Frauen wurden ihm vorgeführt. Alle samt in durchscheinende bunte Stoffe gekleidet und behangen mit glänzendem Goldschmuck an Hals, Ohren, Armen und Händen. Keines der Mädchen mochte älter als 13 Jahre alt sein.

Sein Blick fiel auf Kija, die genau zu wissen schien, was nun folgen sollte, denn ihre Gestalt hatte sich gestraft, ihre Augen waren vor schlimmer Erwartung leicht geweitet und er konnte sehen, dass sie sich nach außen hin ruhig gab, doch innerlich irgendwie Flucht bereit war.

Wieder erklang die Stimme des bärtigen Mannes.

„_Ein jedes dieser Mädchen ist Tochter unseres Königs. Er wünscht, dass ihr euch eine erwählt. Natürlich weiß er, dass keine von ihnen den Vergleich mit eurer Königin wagen kann, weder in Schönheit noch in Klugheit, doch hofft er eine von ihnen wird euer Wohlgefallen finden.",_ damit verneigte er sich tief und machte eine einladende Geste in Richtung der Mädchen

Alle anwesenden im Raum (die sechs Priester Karim, Mahado, Isis, Akundakin, Seto, Shada; Mahados Lehrlings Mana, Kija und Shimon, der Vertraute des Pharaos) hatten den Blick auf den Pharao gerichtet. Sie alle wussten, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab, dieses Geschenk abzulehnen ohne eine neuerliche Feindlichkeit zu riskieren.

Langsam richtete Atemu sich auf und ging wahllos auf eines der Mädchen zu, nahm sie bei der Hand und sagte:

„_Richte deinem Herrn meinen Dank aus. Euer Tribut ist reichlich bemessen und sein Geschenk ist wunderschön. Es wird seiner Tochter hier an nichts fehlen."_

Yami erinnerte sich, dass Kija damals plötzlich verschwunden war, schnell drehte er sich um und konnte sehen, wie sie sich langsam umdrehte und versuchte ruhigen Schrittes den Saal zu verlassen, jedoch nach wenigen Schritten die Hände vors Gesicht schlug und eilends davon lief.

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus nahm er wahr, wie Mahado sich zu Mana beugte ihr etwas sagte und sie schließlich Kija folgte.

Ohne es beeinflussen zu können, wurde er plötzlich hinaus gezogen und befand sich nun direkt neben Kija. Sie saß unter einer Sykomore (ein Baum halt) und sah alles andere als glücklich aus.

Yami kniete neben ihr und betrachtete ihr Gesicht, als er plötzlich Schritte vernahm. Dann sah er wie Mana angestürmt kam.

„_Prinzessin…"_, rief sie immer wieder. Kija blickte auf, wischte sich über die Wangen und versuchte zu lächeln.

„_Da seit ihr ja, Prinzessin!"_, rief Mana, deren Fuß sich gerade an einer der Pflanzen verfing und sie zu Fall brachte.

Kija sprang auf und lief zu ihr.

„_Mana…hast du dir weh getan?"_, besorgt sah sie das jüngere Mädchen an.

„_Nein, Prinzessin. Es ist alles noch dran!", _lachte sie.

Kija lächelte und setzte sich neben sie. „_Das freut mich._", ihr Gesicht nahm gespielten Ernst an. _„Aber wenn Mahado das hören würde, würde er dich schellten!"_

Mana grinste verlegen. _„Ich weiß. Ich kann es genau hören. Er würde sagen(Ihre Stimme klang plötzlich sehr ernst!): „Mana! Wie oft muss ich dir sagen, dass du die Königin mit Königin anzureden hast und nicht mit Prinzessin!"…"._

Beide lachten.

„_Und ich muss dich auch schellten. Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass du mich weder Prinzessin, noch Königin nennen sollst. Zumindest wenn wir alleine sind."_

„_Hab ich vergessen, tut mir leid!", _ihr Lächeln verschwand._ „Warum bist du weg gelaufen?"_

„_Ich denke, dass mich das Leben eingeholt hat!"_

Man konnte förmlich die Fragezeichen über Manas Kopf sehen.

„_Wenn man verliebt ist, vergisst man oft, die Welt um sich herum. Ich habe einfach vergessen, dass solche Geschenke irgendwann passieren. Ich war dumm zu hoffen, dass ich ihn für immer für mich haben könnte."_

„_Was wirst du nun machen?"_.

„_Ich werde zu der neuen Frau …", _sie zwang das Wort heraus. _„…meines Mannes gehen und sie hier willkommen heißen!"_

„_Tut das Prinzessin!"_

Yami folgte Kija, die zwanghaft versuchte tief durch zu atmen und sich zu beruhigen. An der Tür zum Harem des Pharao, indem bisher nur die Frauen der höheren Höflinge und deren Kinder gelebt hatten, blieb sie für einen Augenblick stehen.

„_Atmen, immer atmen…", _sagte Kija zu sich selbst. Yami sah sie mitleidsvoll an.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich wusste nicht wie sehr…"

Kija war durch die Tür getreten und hatte Yami davor allein gelassen. Neugierig folgte er ihr (als hätte er eine Wahl g).

Sie war an das junge Mädchen heran getreten, das ziemlich alleine in einer Ecke des Raumes saß. Als sie Kija sah, sprang sie erschrocken auf und verneigte sich tief.

„_Setz dich bitte."_, noch immer zitterte Kijas Stimme etwas. _„Wie ist dein Name, Mädchen?"_

„_Zippora.", _man sah dem Mädchen mehr als deutlich an, dass es Angst hatte. Genau das schien Kija zu bestärken.

„_Nun gut, als neue Frau meines Gemahls steht es dir frei dich im Palast zu bewegen, wie es dir gefällt. Es wird stets eine Wache bei dir sein, um dich zu beschützen. Als Frau des Pharao musst du niemandem gegenüber Rechenschaft ablegen, außer dem Pharao und seiner ersten Frau. Das wäre dann ich!", _Kijas Stimme klang alles andere als einladend. „_Ich werde dich nun allein lassen. Wenn du einen Wunsch hast, frage einfach die anderen Frauen."_

Kija wandte sich ab und wollte gehen. Yami sah ihr hinterher und dann wieder zu dem Mädchen, das aussah, als würde es gleich in Tränen ausbrechen.

„Kija, du hättest sie willkommen heißen müssen. Irgend etwas nettes zu ihr sagen. Sieh sie dir doch nur mal an!", er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht hören konnte. Und selbst wenn, es könnte die Vergangenheit nicht ändern.

Kija hatte die Tür erreicht, als sie sich noch ein Mal umdrehte und zurück zu dem Mädchen ging, dass nun in eines der Kissen weinte.

„_Du wurdest nicht gefragt, nicht wahr?", _sie schluckte und legte dem Mädchen eine Hand auf den Kopf und strich ihr vorsichtig übers Haar.

„_Nein…", _schluchzte es.

„_Hab keine Angst!"_, sie nahm das Gesicht des Mädchens in beide Hände und veranlasste sie sie anzusehen. _„Der Pharao, Atemu, er ist ein wirklich guter Mann. Er würde dir nicht weh tun. Und wenn du möchtest kann ich es veranlassen, dass du die ersten Nächte bei mir im Gemach schlafen kannst."_

Zippora nickte und sprach dann traurig. „_Ich vermisse meine Schwestern, meine Brüder und meine Mutter und... Ich würde so gerne wieder nach Hause."_. Ihre Worte wurden immer wieder durch eine Schluchzen unterbrochen.

Kija lächelte. _„Ich weiß, aber leider wird das nicht möglich sein. Hast du vielleicht einen Wunsch den ich dir erfüllen kann?"_

„_Vielleicht…nein, das geht nicht!"_

„_Hm, frag doch erst ein Mal und ich entscheide dann, ob das möglich ist oder nicht!"_

„_Nein, es geht nicht. Ich habe…ich meine…", _sie fummelte an einem unscheinbaren Lederarmband, an dem bunte Holzperlen hingen.

„_Das ist wunderschön, woher hast du das?"_

„_Tamino…", _sie wurde schlagartig rot und dann weiß_. „…nein…oh ich!"_

Kija sah sie einen Moment fragend an, dann schlich Erkenntnis in ihre Gesicht und sie lächelte.

„_Wer ist er?"_

Die kleine sah sie erschrocken an.

„_Keine Angst, ich sag es niemandem!"_

„_Er ist einer der Diener meiner Mutter!"_

„_Hm, was würdest du davon halten, wenn ich den Pharao bitte, er möge einen Brief an deinen Vater schicken, in dem er ihn darum bittet etwas aus deiner Heimat zu schicken, da du so großes Heimweh hast. Und dass ein vertrautes Gesicht, dir dabei helfen könnte, dich in dieser ach so fremden Welt zurecht zu finden…"_

„_Aber das geht doch nicht, der Pharao…ich meine ich gehöre jetzt ihm. Er wird nie!"_

Kija stand auf und sah lächelnd zu Zippora.

„_Schreibe doch du auch ein paar Zeilen an deine Mutter, oder wenn du nicht schreiben kannst, dann tu ich das später, die legen wir dann dem Brief bei…"_

„_Und der Pharao?"_

„_Den lass mein Problem sein!", _sie hob eine Augenbraue und lächelte verschwörerisch.

Yami erinnerte sich, dass kein Jahr nachdem er diesen Brief abschickte (Kija, konnte sehr überzeugend sein.) und daraufhin dieser Diener in seinen Palast kam, beide unter mysteriösen Umständen verschwanden. Er warf Kija, an deren Seit er sich nun wieder befand, einen Blick zu der nicht recht zu deuten war.

„Du hast ihnen geholfen, nicht wahr?", er lächelte.

Er blieb stehen und sah Kija den Gang hinab gehen. Die Wände verblassten und Kijas durchscheinenden Gestalt verschwand.

Er fand sich wieder im Puzzle.

„_Pharao, hast du das auch gesehen?", _hörte er Yugis verschlafene Stimme.

„_Ja…"_

Yami tauschte mit Yugi um zu sehen, wie er Kijas Erinnerungen sehen konnte, obwohl sie gar nicht bei ihm war.

Er schlug langsam die Augen auf und fand Kija direkt vor sich liegend. Ihre beiden Hände hielten das schwere goldene Schmuckstück, als schienen sie es umschließen zu wollen.

Sanft hauchte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Augenbraue und beobachtete zufrieden wie sie schlief.

Fortsetzung folgt...

* * *

Feinchen, kapitel 11 ist in Arbeit...und die letzten Beiden sind fertig...

Reviews sehe ich immer gerne, das wisst ihr ja. Also bis dann.

eure Rosha

PS: nur mal ne Frage so in die Runde, da ich offene enden sehr mag, wollt ihr einen epilog? also was geschieht mit den Leuten, nachdem ich die Geschichte für beendet erklärt habe?


	11. Chapter 11

Hallo ihr da draußen, da bin ich wieder. Ich hoffe ihr denkt, daran, dass ich gerne ab und zu ein kleines Review hätte. ;)

Danke Isis lieb von dir, wenigtens einer. ;)

So dann viel Spaß mit Kapitel 11.

* * *

Kapitel 11

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu schnell und wenn er es gekonnt hätte, er hätte die Sonne angehalten, um _sie _nie wieder gehen lassen zu müssen.

Doch bereits wenige Augenblicke nachdem die Sonnenstrahlen begonnen hatten durch die gläserne Balkontür ins Zimmer zu scheinen, begann auch Joey langsam aufzuwachen.

Yami seufzte, damit war wohl ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht seit 3000 Jahren auch schon wieder vorbei.

„Kija…", seine Stimme klang nach dem nächtlichen Nichtgebrauch noch rau und leise. „Kija, wach auf!"

Die ebenmäßigen Züge ihres Gesichtes spannten sich leicht an, ehe sich ihre Augen öffneten. Sie blinzelte mehrere Male und ließ ein verschlafenes Geräusch des Missfallen von sich hören, ehe sie zu begreifen begann, dass sie weder allein, noch in ihrem eigenen Bett war.

„Atemu!", rasch setzte sie sich auf. „Wie bin ich denn…?"

Yamis huschte ein verschmitzes Grinsen übers Gesicht. „Wenn ich das wüsste, würde ich es dir verraten!"

„Na ja, so lange ich dich nicht aus dem Bett gedrängt habe, kann ich meinen nächtlichen Ausflug ja noch verantworten!", ein wenig verlegen strich sie sich einige störrische Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Es war auf jeden Fall sehr aufschlussreich!", er lächelte schelmisch und stieg aus dem Bett.

„Wie bitte?", Kija schien peinlich berührt. „Was hab ich denn gemacht?"

„Ach, nichts besonderes!", man brauchte keine 3000 Jahre Lebenserfahrung, um zu wissen, dass das nicht stimmte.

„Atemu!", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll und hob drohend eines der Kissen. Yami ging gespielt in Deckung, doch sie ließ ihre „Waffe" wieder sinken.

Ein Moment der Stille trat ins Zimmer in dem Kija Yami ausgiebig musterte.

„Was?", fragte er ruhig.

„Oh Mann, wie sehr ich diesen Anblick doch vermisst habe!", meinte Kija, die anscheinend mal wieder einigen Erinnerungen nachhing.

„Was denn?", Yami sah an sich herunter und fand sich ledig ich in kurzen Schlafanzughosen. „Oh!"

Ehe Joey endgültig wach wurde, verschwand Kija schnell in ihr eigenes Zimmer.

Als sich die kleine Gruppe keine Stunde später zum Frühstück traf, war das größte Problem die Tagesplanung. Tea und Yugi wollten gerne in eine der nahe gelegenen Touristenattraktionen sehen. Die Pyramiden und die Sphinx. Tristan war sofort begeistert und gemeinsam konnten sie Joey davon überzeugen, dass er mitkommen müsse.

Seto zeigte sich desinteressiert. Und auch Kija, Seth und Yami hatten wenig Lust sich unter Scharen von Touristen zu mischen.

„Tea wir kennen diese Bauwerke bereits. Ich selbst habe die Sphinx und die Pyramiden mehr als ein Mal gesehen. Und wenn ich mich recht erinnere Seth und Atemu ebenso!", meinte Kija, zu deren Bestätigung Seto und Yugi jeweils für ihre nicht sichtbaren Seelengefährten nickten. „Aber geht ruhig und schaut es euch an, denn gesehen sollte man sie schon haben."

„Aber es wäre so schön wenn ihr mitkommt, immer hin bekommt nicht jeden Tag eine Touristenführung von Augenzeugen!", meinte Tea.

„Also erstens…", lachte Kija. „Standen sowohl die Pyramiden als auch die Sphinx schon Generationen bevor an uns auch nur zu denken war. Und zweitens finden es angeblich Wissende auf dem Gebiet es nicht witzig, wenn sie eines besseren belehrt!", sie nippte ein wenig zu unschuldig an ihrem Tee.

„Du hast doch nicht!", fragte Yugi.

Kijas Schweigen wurde allgemein als „Ja!" gedeutet.

Nach dem man das Frühstück allgemein für beendet erklärt hatte, stiegen Tea, Tristan, Joey und Yugi in einen der Touristenbusse. Zuvor hatte Yugi Kija sein Puzzle gegeben und wünschte ihnen einen schönen Tag.

Kija, die das Puzzle der Weil um den Hals trug, wollte zurück in den Garten gehen, Seth sorgte dafür, dass der ziemlich lustlose Seto mit ging. Auch Yami war nicht wirklich für den Garten zu begeistern, doch er hatte keine Wahl.

‚_Wieso sagt er nicht einfach "nein"? Man sollte meinen als ihr Mann und ehemaliger Pharao wäre er die höhere Gewalt! '_, fragte Seto mehr sich selbst, als Seth, dessen Antwort dennoch prompt kam.

‚_Die höchste Gewalt, die ein Mann je kennen lernen wird, ist sein Eheweib!'_

Seto musste unweigerlich grinsen.

„Was ist so lustig?"

„Ach, nichts besonderes.", log er.

Eine Weile gingen sie schweigen nebeneinander. Für gewöhnlich war er nicht der Typ, der unbedingt ein Gespräch erzwingen musste, doch Kijas Schweigen erfüllte ihn mit Unbehangen.

„Woran denkst du?", fragte er.

„Ägypten. Die Zeit. Meine Familie."

„Du solltest aufhören in der Vergangenheit zu leben!", meinte Seto schroffer als er eigentlich wollte.

„Mag sein, aber du solltest nicht vor ihr davon laufen!", konterte Kija.

„Tue ich nicht!"

„Um wie viel wollen wir wetten dass doch!", sie sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Mit meinem Einsatz könntest du doch eh nicht schritt halten!"

„Achja?", sie hob schlicht eine Augenbraue.

„Ja! Aber ich bin heute in Gönnerlaune und belasse es einfach mal dabei!", tat er großmütig und ging ein wenig schneller.

„Pah! Du hast nur Angst zu verlieren, weil du weißt, dass ich Recht habe!", Kija blieb hinter ihm.

„Hast du nicht!"

„Und ob…"

‚_Meine Güte ihr streitet euch wie ein altes Ehepaar!', _meinte Seth gelangweilt.

Auch Yami stand Kopf schüttelnd neben den Beiden und musste wohl einen ähnlichen Gedanken gehabt haben.

„Außerdem solltest du dich auch für die Vergangenheit interessieren. Vor allem wenn sie dich bis in die Gegenwart verfolgt!", meinte Kija wieder etwas ruhiger.

„Mich verfolgt niemand!", meinte Seto hinter sich zu Kija blickend.

„Kein Wunder, so ein toller Anblick bist du wirklich nicht!", grinste sie, seine Rückfront musternd.

„Dafür läufst du mir aber schon eine erstaunlich lange Zeit nach"

„Ich laufe dir nicht nach, du geht nur dummer Weise, den selben Weg wie ich!"

„Stop!", Seth hatte Setos Körper übernommen. „Ihr seid jetzt beide still. Das hält man doch im Kopf nicht aus! Könntet ihr euch wenigstens auf einem Niveau streiten, das eurer beider Alter entspricht? Danke!", damit übergab er wieder an Seto.

„Ist der immer so?", fragte dieser ein wenig verstimmt.

Kija lachte kurz und nickte dann.

„Also wer oder was verfolgt mich denn nun?", fragte er, wobei er versuchte seine geweckte Neugier zu verbergen, in dem er auf die nächst gelegene Bank deutete.

„Kisara!"

„Wer?"

„Kisara…"

„Das sagtest du schon."

„Dann unterbrich mich nicht andauernd.", ein Ausdruck war in ihr Gesicht getreten, der ihn an die Lehrer seiner Schule erinnerte. „Kisara war ein junges Mädchen deren Haut wie Elfenbein war. Ihre Haare waren weiß wie die Wolken am Himmel und ihre Augen so klar und blau wie Eis. Die Menschen eines Dorfes dachten, sie brächte Unglück und sperrten sie in einen Käfig. Seth war damals ungefähr 12 und aus Gründen, die er mir nie verraten hat, zu diesem Dorf geritten. Er entdeckte und befreite Kisara. Zusammen flohen sie in die Nacht. Er überließ ihr sein Pferd und die einzigen Worte, die sie tauschten, waren ihr Namen."

„Nette Geschichte…", meinte Seto unbeeindruckt.

„Sie geht noch weiter. Aber ich glaube, dass sollte dir Seth erzählen, er war immer hin selbst anwesend."

‚_Da gibt es weniger zu erzählen, als mehr zu zeigen. Und selbst wenn ich Lust hätte, eines von beiden zu tun, glaube ich nicht, dass du es verstehen würdest'._

‚_Weißt du, nur weil ich aus mir noch immer unbekannten Gründen von Kija Dinge erzählen lasse, die mich nicht im geringsten interessieren, bedeutet es noch lange nicht, dass ich dir auch zu höre. Und die Geschichte von einem inzwischen toten Mädchen gehört nicht unbedingt zu den Dinge, die mich vom Hocker reißen.'_

Hätte Kija gewusst, was da gerade gesagt wurde, hätte sie Seto gewiss dezent daraufhingewiesen, dass das gerade äußerst unklug war.

Von einem Moment auf den nächsten verkrampfte er sich, sank auf die Knie und starrte von Entsetzen gepackt zu Boden.

Kija hatte keine Zeit zu reagieren, denn so schnell, wie der Anfall gekommen war, so schnell war er auch schon wieder vorbei.

Vorsichtig half sie ihm auf und sah ihn besorgt an. Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke und zum aller ersten Mal wusste Kija nicht, ob Seth oder Seto sie ansah.

„Seto?"

Es brauchte noch einige Minuten, da er immer noch zitterte, ehe er antworte.

„Er hat …ich habe es erlebt!"

„Du meinst er hat dir gezeigt, was damals passiert ist?"

„Nein. Ich habe es erlebt. Seine Danken, Gefühle, Schmerzen, alles!", seine Stimme war noch immer brüchig.

Kija verstand und wusste genau was in ihm vorging. Ihr war es vor einigen Tagen ähnlich ergangen, als nach ihrer kurzfristigen Amnesie alles wieder über sie herein gebrochen war. Nun hatte es ihn genauso überwältigt, wie sie in jenem Augenblick.

Langsam führte sie ihn zu einer der Bänke und ließ ihn sich setzen. Das Zittern hatte aufgehört und auch der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war wieder wie zuvor. Beinahe wie zuvor.

„Wie kannst du nur einer Zeit nachtrauern, die _so_ gewesen ist?", er schien die Frage wirklich ernst zu meinen.

„Nun…", ihre Stimme war ruhig. „Es war nicht immer so. Wir hatten viele schöne Erlebnisse."

„Warum fällt es mir schwer das zu glauben!"

„Sarkasmus ist nicht angebracht Seto, aber ich kann dich verstehen. Das, was du von meiner Zeit gesehen hast, ist lediglich der Tod gewesen.", sie legte eine Hand auf seine linke und konzentrierte sich.

‚_Seth, Atemu erinnert euch an den Tag am See, zeigt ihm wie es war, als wir gemeinsam glücklich waren!'_

Seto hatte keine Chance seine Hand der ihren zu entziehen und befand sich plötzlich gemeinsam mit ihr und den beiden antiken Seelen mitten in einem sonnendurchfluteten Hain, in dem sich ein künstlich angelegter See befand.

Am Ufer des Sees saßen und standen mehrere Personen in weißer Kleidung. Zwei von ihnen schienen eine Art von Brettspiel zu spielen, während die anderen sie beobachteten und gelegentlich anfeuerten.

‚_Weiter so Prinzessin!', _rief ein braunhaariges Mädchen, welches hinter der antiken Variante von Kija stand. _‚Du hast den Prinzen gleich eingeholt!'_

Eine gebräunte Hand schoss hervor und packte das Mädchen am Schlafittchen.

‚_Mana!'_, das Mädchen, Mana, zuckte zusammen. _‚Wie oft, muss ich es dir noch erklären…!'_

Beide Kijas lächelten, ebenso wie der junge Atemu und Yami.

„Was ist das hier?", wollte Seto wissen.

„Das ist kurz nach Atemus Thronbesteigung. Ich erinnere mich gut. Es war sehr heiß an diesem Tag und Kija und Mana wollten unbedingt zu diesem See.", erklärte Seth.

„Wer ist der andere große Mann?", fragte Seto.

„Mahado, er war Manas Lehrer!", sagte Kija.

„Gut und was machen wir jetzt?", Seto hatte anscheinend keine Lust auf eine neuerliche Geschichtsstunde.

„Zusehen!", meinte Kija.

Das Spiel schien beendet und anscheinend nicht zum Vorteil Kijas, da Atemu sie neckte. Kija warf Mana einen Blick zu und gemeinsam stürmten sie ins Wasser und begannen den jungen Pharao nass zu spritzen.

‚_Mahado!'_, rief er lachend. ‚_Beschütze deinen Pharao!'_

‚_Ja, Herr!_', sagte er ernster als man bei diesem Spiel erwarten sollte. Er stellte sich direkt vor Atemu und bekam den nächsten Wasserschwall genau ins Gesicht.

‚_Mahado, nur weil der Pharao, dir befohlen hat ihn zu beschützen, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du dich nicht gegen seine Angreifer wehren darfst!'_, lachte Seth.

‚_Ich verstehe nicht!_', meinte Mahado.

‚_Mein Pharao!'_, rief Seth, sein langes Kleidungsstück ablegend. ‚_Was haltet ihr davon wenn wir einen Gegenangriff starten?'_

‚_Ein guter Gedanke!'_, lachte Atemu gespielt militärisch und seine Kleidung ebenfalls ablegend. _‚Mahado, Seth lasst uns die Frauen einkreisen und bis zum bitteren Ende kämpfen.'_

Eine wilde Wasserschlacht begann, aus der keine Seite als Sieger hervor ging und lediglich nass wurden.

Letztendlich fanden sich alle Schlachtteilnehmer am Ufer ein und ließen sich angenehm erschöpft auf den Boden fallen und dort trocknen.

Mahado überwachte alles mit strengem Blick, während Seth im Halbschatten saß las. Atemu saß neben ihm schrieb auf einen Papyrus. Mana und Kija saßen tuschelnd bei einander.

Die Besucher der Erinnerung betrachteten alles mehr oder minder interessiert. Kija stand hinter Yamis antikem Ich und lass, was er da aufschrieb, es war jenes Kinderlied, welches sie ihm in wenigen Jahren in sein Grab legen sollte. Danach lief sie zu ihrem anderen Ich und Mana.

Yami beobachtete sie und wie er die beiden Kijas so nebeneinander sah, stellte er erst fest wie sehr sie sich verändert hatte.

Die antike Kija lachte unbeschwert mit Mana. Ihr Körper war sehr grazil, beinahe zerbrechlich in seiner Statur. Wie es für eine Königin schicklich war, war ihr Leben ohne Arbeit und schwere Lasten gewesen. Ihr 3000 Jahre älteres Gegenstück dagegen war zwar Schlank wie eh und je, aber unter ihrer sonnengebräunten Haut waren die Bewegungen ihrer Muskeln leicht erkennbar. Es war ihm zuvor nicht aufgefallen, da sie bisher immer ein langes Sommerkleid oder Jeans getragen hatte. Doch nun in den kurzen Hosen und dem schmalen Oberteil, war es unverkennbar.

In antiken Zeiten hatten schmeichelnde Höflinge und Adlige sie oft mit den grazilen Antilopen der Wüste verglichen, doch nun glich sie den geschmeidigen Löwinnen, die Jagd auf diese schnellen Tiere machten.

„Kija…", rief Seth ihr zu.

Ohne sich aufzurichten, blickte sie ihn an und ihr schwarzes Haar umrahmte ihr Gesicht in dem grüne Augen amüsiert funkelten, so dass Yami noch mehr den Eindruck einer Raubkatze bekam.

„Was ist?", rief sie zurück.

„Ich denke das war genug."

„Na gut!", sie kam zu der kleinen Besuchergruppe zurück und warf Seto einen Blick zu, der die kleine Runde noch immer fasziniert beobachtete.

Und dann war es auch schon vorbei. Kija und Seto waren wieder allein im Park.

„Und?", sie sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Das ist ja alles wirklich schön und nett, aber was meintest du vorhin damit, dass mir…wie heißt sie Kisara? … gefolgt wäre?"

„Bist du so blind, Seto Kaiba?", sie legte ihre Kopf leicht schief und ihre Augen schienen ihn zu durchleuchten.

„Lass das, ich mag das nicht!", er wandte seinen Blick ab, als er dem ihren nicht mehr stand hielt.

„Gib mir dein Hand."

Seto zögerte.

„Du vertraust mir nicht…", Kija schien nicht wirklich überrascht, jedoch ein wenig enttäuscht.

„Pff…", stieß er missmutig Luft aus seinen Lungen, reichte ihr seine rechte Hand und betrachtete Kija in einer Mischung aus Neugier und Frustration.

Kija ergriff Setos Hand und legte ihre andere auf das Puzzle um ihren Hals.

Diesmal war keine von Kijas Erinnerung, die er sah. Es war seine eigene.

Der Aufzug seines Bürogebäudes. Der lange Korridor, der sich bis zum Vorzimmer wo seine Sekretärin saß vor ihm erstreckte. Mokuba kam auf das Ich seiner Erinnerung zugerannt und plapperte irgendwas, er hätte eine neue Hilfskraft gefunden und eingestellt.

Seto erinnerte sich. Das war der Tag, von dem an seine Geduld auf eine harte Probe gestellt wurde. Diese unmögliche Person, die sein kleiner Bruder eingestellt hatte. Sie war eine schlanke Gestalt, unscheinbar und ruhig. Ihre weißen Haare trug sie zu einem losen Knoten am Nacken und die langen, elfenbeinfarbenen Beine verbarg sie unter einem braunen knielangen Rock.

Sie mochte zwar perfekt sämtlichen Schrift und Verwaltungskram erledigen, doch immer wenn er sie sah, geschah ein Unglück. Erst rannte sie in eine der Zimmerpflanzen, dann riss sie gerade sortierte Aktenstapel um und im nächsten Augenblick schüttete sie den Kaffee statt in seine Tasse über seinen Schreibtisch.

Diese Frau war eine Horrorvision einer Sekretärin. Wie hieß sie gleich? Richtig. Hitomi Aino.

Er sah sich um. Kija, Seth und Yami standen neben ihm und teilten seine Erinnerung.

„So und wo ist nun diese Kisara-Person, von der ihr gesprochen habt?", fragte er Kija und Seth.

Beide deuteten stumm zu einer Tür. Dort sah er sich selbst, wie er Hitomi schollt, weil diese mal wieder Akten über den ganzen Boden verteil hatte.

„Sie?", Seto schien überrascht.

„Ja. Weißt du auch warum sie ständig Missgeschickte hat?", fragte Kija.

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Wegen dir!"

„Was?"

„Ich habe es gesehen, als wir dich darum baten mit uns zu fliegen. Als ich allein deinen Namen erwähnte, ließ sie den Telephonhörer fallen. Als sie uns in dein Büro führte, da konnte ich in ihren Augen sehen, dass sie mehr ist als nur Hitomi Aino. In ihr wurde ein Teil Kisaras wieder geboren. Die beiden Teile ihrer Seele, die nicht zum Drachen mit eiskaltem Blick wurden."

„Wie meinst du das? Die beiden anderen Teile?", Seto blickte immer noch ungläubig zwischen Kija und seiner Sekretärin hin und her.

„Wir Ägypter glaubten, dass unsere Seele drei Teile besaß. Das Ka, welches bei einigen Menschen derart mächtig war, dass er zu unglaublichen Kreaturen werden konnte. So wie bei Mana, die zum schwarzen Magiermädchen wurde oder Mahado der schwarze Magier. Oder eben Kisara, deren Ka zum Weißen Drachen wurde. Die anderen beiden Teile sind das Ba und der Schatten. Und ich denke, dass diese Teile mit einem Teil von Kisaras Erinnerungen wiedergeboren wurden."

„Oh…", es war kein Ausruf des Erstaunens, sondern des Verstehens.

Bis zum Abend stellte er ihr eine Frage nach der anderen und verlangte präzise Antworten, Details für Details. Kurz bevor sie mehrere Busse vorfahren hörten, zog sich Seto tief in seine Gedanken zurück und überließ Seth die Kontrolle.

Wenige Minuten später trafen die vier Freunde wieder bei den anderen ein und Kija gab Yugi das goldene Schmuckstück zurück.

Bis lange nach dem Abendessen berichteten Tea, Joey, Tristan und Yugi von ihren beeindruckenden Tageserlebnissen. Tea hatte Yami ein Geschenk mit gebracht, welches die ihm während des Essens überreichte. Es war eine Silberne Kette mit einer keinen Kartusche daran.

„Damit du nie mehr deinen Namen vergisst!", meinte sie auf die Hieroglyphen deutend, die seinen Namen benannten.

"Woher wusstest du wie man meinen Namen richtig schreibt?", fragte Yami das Schmuckstück dankbar betrachtend.

Tea zwinkerte in Kijas Richtung, die sich ein wenig zu interessiert mit Tristan und Joey unterhielt.

Lediglich während der nötigen Dusche zuvor wurde der Erlebnisbericht unterbrochen und selbst als Kija sich umzog war Tea nicht zu stoppen.

Kija entschuldigte sich noch während des Essens und sagte, sie müsse ein wenig spazieren gehen. Auf Yugis Anfrage, ob er sie begleiten dürfte, schüttelte sie nur den Kopf und sagte, sie wolle ein wenig nachdenken.

Als sie nach mehreren Stunde noch nicht zurück gekehrt war, machten sich Yami und Yugi auf die Suche nach ihr und entdeckten sie, wie sie den Garten über den Zaun verließ und hinaus in die Dünen ging.

Sie schien ein wenig deprimiert zu sein, was Yami auf die Erinnerungsbesuche des Nachmittags schob. Ohne es zu bemerken war er ihr weiter gefolgt, in dem Gedanken sie ein wenig aufzuheitern. Ein Windböe, die ihm direkt ins Gesicht blies ließ ihn stehen bleiben; nachdenken.

Er stand am Rand dessen was den Übergang von Grünland zu Wüste darstellte. Er wollte Kija folgen, doch Yugis Präsenz in seinen Gedanken hielt ihn zurück. Er durfte ihr nicht folgen. Die Versuchung wäre zu groß und er wusste nicht wie lange er den Abstand waren könnte, wenn er ihr so nahe war.

„Pharao…", hörte er Setos Stimme.

Er wandte sich um.

„Warum gehst du nicht zu ihr?", es waren Seths Augen, die ihn ansahen.

„Ich kann nicht. Yugi…"

„… ist kein Kind mehr und wird verstehen, was du fühlst.", meinte Seth.

„Das mag ja sein. Aber dies ist sein Körper. Nicht meiner. Und wenn alles gut geht, dann habe ich morgen meinen wieder und …"

‚_Nichts da „und"…geh zu ihr. Jetzt!'_, konnte er die Stimme seines Partners hören.

‚_Aber Yugi…'_

‚_Ich ziehe mich ins Puzzle zurück und werde erst wieder rauskommen, wenn du mich rufst. Genieße den Abend. Ich schenke ihn euch!'_

‚_Danke…'_

‚_Nun los…'_

„Seth?", er sah seinen ehemaligen Priester dankend an. „Ich möchte…ich meine, danke, dass du das alles für uns getan hast."

„Das war ich dir schuldig. Und außerdem …"

„Ja?"

„Vergiss es. Deine Frau wartet…na los!", er gab ihm einem leichten Schubs, so dass sein Fuß leicht im weichen Sand einsank und ihn automatisch einen weiteren Schritt machen ließ.

„Und dreh dich nicht um!", hörte er Seth noch hinter sich rufen hören.

Yami musste nicht lange gehen, um Kija zu finden. Als er den Fuß der Sanddüne erreicht sah er sie an deren Spitze stehen. Die untergehende Sonne tauchte alles in ein rötlich-goldenes Licht und es schien als würde die Wüste sowie Kijas weißes Kleid und das lange Tuch, welches um ihren Hals lag aus Feuer bestehen. Wenige Schritte ehe er sie erreichte frischte der Wind erneut kurz auf und spielte mit ihren Haaren und dem Tuch, so dass ihm für einen winzigen Moment die Vision einer flammengestaltigen Kija in den Sinn kam. Das Bild der brennenden Hexe aus Kijas Erinnerung stahl sich vor sein inneres Augen. Er wischte den Gedanken bei Seite, trat noch einige Schritt an sie heran. Anscheinend sie hatte ihn nicht bemerkt. Er wollte gerade die Hand nach ihr ausstrecke, sie zu berühren, als…

„Nicht!", Kija einen Schritt vor ihm zurück wich.

„Ich wollte…"

„Ich weiß, aber du weißt, dass das nicht geht! Noch nicht!", sie lächelte wehmütig.

„Ich weiß, aber…", er näherte sich ihr noch ein wenig mehr, griff nach ihren Händen und legte sie auf seine Brust. „…Yugi hat uns diesen Abend geschenkt.", Kija wollte erneut Widerspruch leisten, doch Yami gab ihr keine Chance. „Ich werde nichts tun, was ich nicht mit meinem Gewissen und Versprechen von damals vereinbaren kann. Oder meinst du, dass dies hier nicht rechtens ist?".

‚_Das ist falsch, ganz schrecklich falsch. Wenn du nicht sofort mindestens einen Meter Abstand einnimmst, dann…!'_, schrie der vernünftige, beherrschte Teil ihrer selbst.

‚_Ruhe!'_, befahl der Gefühlsteil.

„Nein, ich denke, dass geht in Ordnung!", sagte Kija schließlich, entspannte sich in seinen Armen und betrachtete fasziniert sein Gesicht.

Sie hatte ihn vermisst. All diese Jahre hatte sie Stück für Stück eine dicke Mauer um sich errichtet, sie hatte sich von ihrer Umwelt soweit Distanziert wie es möglich war. In all den Jahrtausenden wuchs diese Mauer immer höher und dicker, bis sie ein Käfig wurden, welcher aus Kijas Sicht die Welt und ihre ganzen Schrecken einsperrten. Immer wieder erinnerte sie sich selbst an die Worte eines alten Mannes, der ihr einst erklärte, man könne die Welt in einen Käfig sperren, in dem man sich selbst in einen hinein setze und bestimme Innen wäre Außen.

Jedoch aus der Sicht der Welt war es Kija, die darin eingesperrt war.

Und jetzt nach 3000 Jahre kam der Mann, den sie einst so sehr geliebt hatte, dass sie für ihn zu sterben bereit war und brachte allein durch seine Anwesenheit die Mauer zum Einsturz, als wäre sie ein Kartenhaus.

Nun stand sie hier und fühlte sich wie an jenem Tag als Atemu sie an jenem Teich zum ersten Mal nicht als Spielgefährtin im Arm hielt. Sie spürte wie seine Umarmung stärker wurde und sie näher an ihn zog.

Zufrieden beobachtete Seth vom Balkon seines Zimmers aus, wie sich die Silhouette des Pharao der Königin näherte. Nach einem winzigen Moment, in dem Seth ein kurzes Gebet an die Götter sandte, sie mögen die beiden notfalls mit einem unsichtbaren Seil aneinander binden, verschmolzen beide Silhouetten mit einander.

Lächelnd trat er zurück in sein Zimmer, schloss die Tür und prüfte in Gedanken, ob Seto bereit war wieder heraus zu kommen. Er war es nicht.

Genau in diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür. Es war ein hektisches, drängendes Klopfen, dass sich in einer schnellen Reihenfolge wiederholte.

Jemand hatte es schrecklich eilig, dass ihm die Tür geöffnet wurde. Seth kam diesem Wunsch des ihm noch unbekannten Besuchers auch prompt nach.

„Marik!", er war ein wenig erstaunt, er hatte einen der Freunde des Pharao erwartet, statt des jungen Mannes.

„Ich muss den Pharao dringend sprechen.", er schien außer Atem.

Seth wollte ihm gerade sagen, dass es jetzt eigentlich nicht gut wäre den Pharao zu stören, aber Marik legte ihm beide Hände auf die Schultern und sein fester Griff ließ keinen Zweifel mehr daran, dass es dringlich war.

„Es ist etwas schreckliches passiert!"

* * *

So ich hoffe es hat gefallen. Dann schreibt mir ein Review. Hat es euch nicht gefallen? Dann schreibt mir auch ein Feedback. 

bis dann

rosha


	12. Chapter 12

So das vorletzte Kapitel. Isis - meine Betareaderin und mein Gottesurteil ;) - hat gesagt sie war sprachlos und schockiert. Hoffe euch gefällt es auch, und denkt dran sagt mir was euch gefallten oder halt nicht gefallen hat.

Anmerkung der Autorin: In diesem Kapitel, werden in mittelpächtigem Maß Gewalt und evt. nicht ganz Jugendfreie Dinge gesagt und getan. Also an alle jüngeren Leser: Sagt nicht ihr seid nicht gewarnt worden. ;)

* * *

Kapitel 12

Kija fluchte irgendetwas auf ägyptisch, während Seth ihr und den anderen ruhig erklärte, was ihm Marik zuvor berichtet hatte.

„Hast du sehen können, was sie sind?", wandte sich Kija an Marik.

„Also Archäologen sind es nicht.", meinte er ernst.

„Dann Grabräuber…", murmelte sie. „Wobei die anderen auch nicht wesentlich besser sind."

„Hey, nun übertreib mal nicht.", meinte Tristan. „Archäologen untersuchen doch nur! Das kann man doch nun wirklich nicht vergleichen."

„Ach nein?", Kija hob fragend eine Augenbraue und begann an ihren Fingern abzuzählen. „Sie öffnen und plündern Gräber, sie entweihen Tempel, sie stehlen heilige Objekte und stören sie Ruhe der im Westen lebenden, in dem sie ihre Körper in gläsernen Särgen ausstellen und begaffen lassen. Das einzige, was sie von Grabräubern unterscheidet ist, dass sie keine Waffen tragen und das Gefundene nicht auf dem Schwarzmarkt verkaufen!"

„Pessimist!", konterte Joey.

„Pessimisten sind auch nur Optimisten mit Erfahrung.", verbales Judo war noch immer Kijas Bestdisziplin.

„Ist ja gut, wir sollten uns lieber überlegen, was wir jetzt tun!", warf Seth ein ehe die Diskussion ausarten konnte.

„Wir sollten nichts überstürzen, vielleicht finden sie das Grab ja gar nicht. Vielleicht wissen sie ja nicht mal, dass es da unten ist!", meinte Tea hoffnungsvoll.

„Das sind zu viele „Vielleichts", wir sollten nichts riskieren und noch heute Nacht ins Grab gehen. Wir brauchen doch eigentlich nur den Körper des Pharao in den Teil der unterirdischen Anlage bringen, der mir und meiner Familie früher als Heim diente, dort warten wir bis die Götter sich gesammelt haben.", schlug Marik vor.

„Aber was wird dann aus dem Grab?", fragte Joey.

„Sie werden alles mitnehmen, was sich verkaufen lässt und werden das andere zerstören!", erklärte Kija nüchtern.

„Es klingt so fruchtbar kalt und herzlos, wenn du mit dieser Stimme sprichst.", meinte Tea fröstelnd.

Kija lächelte ihr kurz zu. „Aber Tea, das Grab lässt sich neu einrichten und aufbauen, aber wenn man Atemus Körper zerstören würde, auf der Suche nach Gold, dann wäre er für immer verloren."

„Nun, dann sollten wir gehen, ehe man uns zuvor kommt!", es war kein Befehl als Yami die Stimme, dennoch wagte es keiner Widerspruch zu erheben.

Sie erreichten das ehemalige Heim der Grabwächter auf Umwegen und um eine Stunde später als erwartet, doch es wahr besser, als wenn die ungebetenen Besucher, sie entdeckt hätten.

Die endlosen Gänge, rannten sie mehr, als dass sie gingen und als sie endlich die verschiebbare Wand passierten, stellten sie erleichtert fest, dass das Grab noch immer unverändert war.

„Beeilen wir uns, wer weiß wie weit sie schon in das Grab eingedrungen sind.", mahnte Kija zur Eile.

Das einzige Hindernis stellte der massive Granitsarkophag dar, dessen Deckel sie nun bewegen mussten um den kostbaren Inhalt zu bergen.

Doch selbst mit vereinten Kräften schien sich der Deckel nicht bewegen lassen zu wollen. Es war als wolle er den ihm anvertrauten Körper unter keinen Umständen preisgeben.

Als dann auch noch ihre einzige Fackel den Dienst versagte und erlosch, schien es den Freunden einen Moment aussichtslos.

Just in jenem Augenblick durchschnitt das kalte, sterile Licht einer Taschenlampen die Dunkelheit der Kammer und eine tiefe Stimme fragte höhnisch: „Kann ich behilflich sein?"

Erschrocken blickten sich die Freunde um, ihr erste Blick fiel auf mindestens fünf gehässig grinsende Gesichter, ihr zweiter auf die dazugehörigen Pistolen.

„Ei ei ei, wen haben wir denn da?", fragte ein riesiger Mann mit gepflegtem Aussehen und Muskeln, die für zwei Herkules ausgereicht hätten. Lässig unter dem Schutz seiner bewaffneten Kompagnons schritt er auf die kleine Gruppe zu und musterte alle eingehend. An Kija blieben seine Augen schließlich hängen.

„Na, wenn das keine Überraschung ist.", lachte er humorlos. „Man sollte meine, dass der Zahn der Zeit auch dir irgendwann zusetzt. Mein Herren…", er wandte sich zu seinen Begleitern um, „…darf ich ihnen die bezaubernde Kija vorstellen."

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, ihnen jemals begegnet zu sein.", Kijas geheuchelte Höflichkeit schien Musik in seinen Ohren zu sein. Er besah sie mit einem öligen Lächeln.

„Aber, aber meine Liebe du hast doch wohl nicht London vergessen?", fragte er gespielt gekränkt.

„Wie könnte ich eine Stadt wie London vergessen. Aber irgendwie kann ich mir ihr Gesicht in London nicht vorstellen!", sie besah ihn wie ein Insekt, das es zu zertreten galt.

„Tz tz tz, und das wo wir uns doch so nahe standen!", er packt sie an der Schulter und zog sie unsanft dichter zu sich.

Angewidert stieß sie ihn weg.

„Hast du etwa unseren gemeinsamen Abend in Harolds Bar vergessen?", er nahm ihr langes Haar in die Hand und roch genüsslich daran. „Hast du etwa unsere gemeinsamen Stunden vergessen!"

Wenn es überhaupt möglich war zeigte ihr Gesicht noch mehr Abscheu als zuvor, als sie sich herum drehte und ihre Hand mit einem schallenden Klatschen auf seiner Wange landete.

„Anscheinend hast du es doch nicht vergessen!", er lachte und zog sie in einer groben Geste erneut an sich.

„Und ich hatte mir doch die größte Mühe gegeben!"

„Lassen sie sie endlich in Ruhe.", Yami hatte genug.

Der große Mann ließ Kija los und wandte sich nun dem Pharao zu.

„Und was wenn nicht?"

Yami konnte nichts tun, die Waffen der anderen Männer waren noch immer auf ihn und seine Freunde gerichtet.

Noch immer hämisch grinsend wandte sich der Mann wieder an Kija.

„Aber Kija, Schatz, wo sind bloß deine Manieren, willst du mich deinen Freunden nicht vorstellen?"

„Eigentlich nicht!", Kija besah gelangweilt ihre Fingernägel.

Das darauf folgende Blickduell gewann der fremde Mann nur, da er inzwischen ebenfalls seine Waffe gezogen und auf Tea gerichtet hatte.

„Wenn ich vorstellen darf: Das ist James Elliot Dornton. Grabräuber, Maulheld und der Mann mit dem wohl größten Ego, nördlich des Äquators."

„So genug der Höflichkeitsfloskeln. Männer bringt sie weg und sorgt dafür, dass sie uns nicht mehr in die Quere kommen!"

Keine halbe Stunde später fanden sich die Freunde gefesselt in einem Zelt wieder, das mit sieben anderen vor dem inzwischen freigelegten Eingang des Graben stand.

„Versucht keine Dummheiten!", warnte Dornton und blickte auf Yami, Kija und Seto herab. „Und ihr für euch drei gilt das im Besonderen, es gibt viele Sammler die für solche wie euch bezahlen!"

„Was meinen sie damit?", Yami wand sich in seinen Fesseln.

„Oh, ich weiß sehr wohl wer ihr drei seid. Und es gibt Menschen die noch Platz in ihrer Sammlung haben für die Seelen eines Priesters und eines Pharao. Und als Schmuckstück eine lebendig Königin des alten Ägypten. Ich schätze mal ihr wundert euch, woher ich das alles weiß, hm?"

Ohne Antwort zu erhalten, sprach er weiter, anscheinend an Kija gewandt.

„Weißt du, als du damals einfach so verschwunden bist, wollte ich dich haben. Ich musste dich einfach haben und begann Nachforschungen anzustellen, dabei fand ich einiges heraus. So zum Beispiel entdeckte ich Eintragungen über dich in verschiedenen Zeiten bis zurück ins Jahr 1623. Allein das machte mich schon stutzig, dann fand ich etwas heraus, dass meine Vermutung noch mehr bestätigte. Ich entdeckte ein Statue in einem Museum, die dein Gesicht und Namen trug. Die Statue der ägyptischen Königen Neferu-Netjeru! Vor einigen Jahren entdeckte ich dann, dass ein Mann mit Namen Pegasus ein besonderes Grab eines Pharao gefunden hatte. Die Fotos, die er dort machte zeigten mir eine faszinierende Geschichte und als ich euch dann sah…na ja eigentlich habe ich euch schon zu viel gesagt!", mit diesen Worte verließ er das Zelt.

„Woher kennst du diesen aufgeblasenen Kerl eigentlich?", wollte Tristan wissen.

Alle Blicke hefteten sich auf Kija.

„Sagen wir es mal so, wir hatten vor ein paar Jahren eine nicht wirklich prickelnde Körpernaherfahrung!"

„Wie meinst du das, hattet ihr…?"

„Wie bitte? Oh mein Gott, nein! Na gut die Kurzform der langen Version. Vor zwanzig Jahren habe ich in London gelebt. Nette Stadt, wirklich. Irgendwann lief mir ein jungen Mann über den Weg und von da an immer hinter mir her. Ich hatte ihm mehr als ein Mal erklärt, dass ich keinerlei Interesse hätte. Er wollte nicht hören. Irgendwann hat er mir in der Harolds Bar aufgelauert, fing an mit mir zu plaudern. Ich dachte mir nur: _Trink dein Glas leer und dann verschwinde!_. Guter Plan, so dachte ich. Irgendwie hat er es geschafft, mir etwas in mein Glas zu tun. Mein Glück war, dass die Dosierung zu klein war und ich nicht völlig weggetreten war und dass er zu dumm war die Tür zum Hinterzimmer nicht abzuschließen."

„Er wollte doch nicht etwa?", Tea wurde bleich.

„Doch…aber da war er nicht der erste und da ich mich auf solche Eventualitäten bereits einige Jahrhunderte zuvor eingerichtet hatte, bekam sein Stammbaum eine Knick und ich konnte sowohl das Hinterzimmer als auch London unversehrt verlassen. À pro pos verlassen. Was haltet ihr davon wenn wir jetzt gehen?"

„Eine gute Idee, aber wie?"

„Nun ja, man kann nur hoffen, dass sie besser schießen als fesseln.", sprach ´s und hatte ihre Hände auch schon befreit.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?", Joey war verblüfft.

„Einer von Atemus Priester, Karim, war sehr geschickt im Fesseln und Befreien. Er hat es mir gezeigt.", sie löste unterdessen ihre Fußfesseln.

„Er ist übrigens auch in deinem Deck!"

„Ehrlich?", nun war es Yami, der verblüfft war.

„Ja, der Elfenschwertkämpfer"

Sie wollte sich gerade daran machen, die Fesseln der anderen zu lösen, als sie hinter sich Schritte hörte. Die Zeltbahn, die die Tür darstellte, wurde beiseite geschoben und ein Mann trat herein. Als er sah, dass sich Kija von ihren Fesseln befreit hatte, zog er seine Waffe und richtete sie auf sie.

„Bleib ja wo du bist!", knurrte er.

Kija sah ihn durchdringend an.

„Wenn nicht, was tust du dann?", sie begann Kreise um ihn zu ziehen.

„Ich werde dich erschießen, ganz einfach!"

„Und damit deinen Boss so richtig sauer machen? Tztztz, dass würdest du doch nicht tun!", ihre Augen wanderten immer wieder von seinem Gesicht zu einem Punkt hinter ihm an der Wand.

„Bleib stehen oder ich töten dich!"

Kija hob erwartungsvoll die Arme und umkreiste ihn weiter. Ihre Augen wanderten immer wieder zu irgendetwas hinter dem Mann.

„Ich töte dich!", seine Stimme vermittelte Unsicherheit.

Immer kürzer wurden die Abstände zwischen Kijas Blickwechseln.

„Hör auf damit, oder ich jag dir die Kugel in die Kopf!", er klang wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier.

Ein letzter Blick von Kija, ließ den Mann herum fahren und gab ihr die Gelegenheit, ihren Ellbogen gegen seinen Brustkorb zu rammen. Alle Luft entwich seinen Lungen mit einem Mal, ehe er die Chance erhielt nach Hilfe zu rufen.

Ein zweiter Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf schickte den Mann ins Land der Träume.

„Regel1:Wenn du jemanden töten willst, dann tu es und rede nicht nur darüber. Regel2: Lass dich nicht ablenken!", sie griff nach ihren ehemaligen Fessel, schnürte den Mann ein und stopfte ihm noch ein Stück Stoff in den Mund, ehe sie erneut damit begann die anderen zu befreien.

„Halt die Finger still und steh ganz langsam auf!", Dorntons Stimme klang befehlsgewohnt.

Ein Ausdruck der „absoluten Begeisterung" zeigte sich auf Kijas Gesicht, als sie dem Befehl folgte.

„Nun meine Liebe, eigentlich wollte ich nur dich mitnehmen um an meinem Erfolg teilzuhaben, aber inzwischen glaube ich ist es sinnvoller, wenn ihr mich alle Begleiter.", Dorntons Lächeln verschwand. „Los aufstehen!"

Sie betraten den langen dunklen Gang, der sie tief hinab in die Erde führen sollte. Kija lief als erste voran, direkt hinter ihr lief Yami in dessen Rücken Dorntons Pistole drückte. Dahinter folgten Tea und Tristan noch immer verschnürt, hinter ihnen ein kleiner, untersetzter Mann, der sie ebenfalls mit einer Waffe bedrohte. Das Schlusslicht bildeten Seto und Joey, die mit einem Seil aneinander gebunden waren und genau wie die anderen jeweils einen bewaffnete Grabräuber in ihrem Rücken hatte. Bei einem der beiden handelte es sich um den Mann, der bereits unangenehmen körperlichen Kontakt mit Kija hatte. Ein weiterer grimmig dreiblickender Mann folgte ihnen.

Diese blieb plötzlich stehen, eine vage Erinnerung schoss ihr durch den Kopf. Sie zeigte einen kleinen, alten Mann der ihr lachend von seinen Neuerungen erzählte.

„Hey, geh weiter!", rief ihr Dornton zu.

Sie gehorcht, jedoch wurden ihre Schritte vorsichtiger. Aus dem Augenwinkel warf sie einen Blick nach hinten und musste ärgerlich feststellen, dass sie auf diese Weise wenig Chancen hatten lebend hier rauszukommen.

„Hey Seth, erinnerst du dich noch, wie Shimon meinte, du solltest doch lieber in seine Fußstapfen treten, als Priester zu werden?", rief Kija nach hinten.

„Sei still!", befahl Dornton und gab ihr einen unsanften Stoß in den Rücken ein.

Seth horchte auf.

‚_Das stimmt doch gar nicht. Shimon hat nie…Shimon!',_ Seths Verstand gab ihm das Bild von tiefen Gruben und spitzen Holzstangen.

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, wollte er eher, dass Atemu und ich uns an dir ein Beispiel nehmen!"

„RUHE!", schrie Dornton.

Kija atmete erleichtert auf, Seth hatte verstanden und anscheinend auch die anderen, da sie nun penibel darauf achteten dorthin zu treten, wohin sie zuvor getreten war.

Der Gang wurde nun schmaler und Kija wusste, dass ihre Warnung keine Minute zu früh ausgesprochen worden war.

Denn schon sah sie ihn, den Stein, der es auslösen würde. Er war kaum von den anderen zu unterscheiden, in Form und Farbe glich er den anderen, doch war er um wenige Zentimeter größer. Sie warf noch ein Mal einen Blick nach hinten.

‚_Gut'_, dachte sie, _‚Sie achten noch immer genau auf meine Füße!'_

Kija übertrat den Stein ohne ihn zu berühren. Die anderen folgten ihrem Beispiel. Jedoch schien Dornton und seine Kumpanen mehr Glück als Verstand zu haben, da einer nach dem anderen über die Falle trat ohne sie auszulösen.

Kija wollte gerade gedanklich einen Fluch ausstoßen, als der letzte Grabräuber doch noch auf den Stein trat und die Falle auslöste.

Der Mann spürte nur noch wie ihm der Boden unter den Füßen wegbrach, verzweifelt und verwundert zugleich suchten seine Hände in der Luft nach halt. Zwei Mal griffen sie ins Leere, als sie sich endlich um etwas längliches schlossen, das sich faserig und weich anfühlte.

Alle drehte sich erschrocken um, als sie den Schrei des entsetzten Mannes hörten und dieser in die Tiefe stürzte. Doch statt Erleichterung wegen der Dezimierung ihrer Wachen durchzog die Freunde lähmendes Entsetzen, als sie sahen, wie sich die Hand des fallenden Plünderers um das Seil schloss welches Joey und Seto aneinander band und beide mit ihm in die Tiefe gezogen wurden.

Grau-brauner Staub stieg aus der Grube und nahm den oben Verbliebenen kurzzeitig die Sicht. Als er sich endlich legte, blickten sie in ein gut drei Meter tiefes Loch, aus dessen Boden angespitzte Holzlanzen ragten.

Seto und Joey lagen ausgestreckt am Boden der Grube, sie hatten Glück, denn einige der Stangen waren wohl über die Zeit morsch geworden und waren in sich zusammen gefallen, als die zwei Körper auf sie fielen.

Der Grabräuber jedoch hatte weniger Glück, die Stange war zwar abgebrochen, jedoch nicht ohne sich vorher in den Bauch des Mannes gebohrt zu haben.

„Joey, Seto seid ihr okay?", rief Yami.

„Joey!". Tea und Tristan beugten sich besorgt über den Rand der Grube.

Langsam begannen sich die beiden zu bewegen.

„Anscheinend leben sie noch! Und weiter geht's!", um seinem Befehl Nachdruck zu verleihen, schwang Dornton seine Waffe hin und her.

„Sie verdammter Mistkerl!", Yami warf sich gegen ihn. Doch hatte er Pech, der größere Mann fing den Angriff gekonnt ab und packte ihm am Kragen.

„Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst du hättest eine Chance gegen mich, Kleiner. Aber nur um sicher zu gehen!", er griff die Kette des Puzzles und nahm ihm das Schmuckstück vom Hals. „So Kleiner, ohne die Seele des Pharao bist du nur noch ein kleiner Junge. Und jetzt geht es weiter."

Die Waffen der Räuber erstickten den aufkeimenden Versuch eines Protests. Dornton reichte das Puzzle an einen seiner Männer weiter.

Nach einigen Minuten erreichten sie die Grabkammer Atemus.

Kijas Augen blitzten auf, als sie einen weiteren Stein erblickte, der eine Falle auslösen würde. Nur zu Schade, dass der Stein ein Stückchen zu weit rechts war.

‚_Und wenn ich…'_, grübelte sie. Nein, es wäre nur möglich wenn Dornton auf gleich Höhe mit ihr wäre.

Doch noch ehe sie weiter denken konnte, hörte sie ein „ups" und sah wie Tea gegen Dornton stolperte und ihn damit einige Schritte nach rechts drängte. Gerade weit genug, um auf den Stein zu treten und gleich darauf in die Tiefe zu stürzen.

Zu ihrem Pech waren in dieser Grube die Holzlanzen bereits alle so morsch, dass sie bereits vor Jahren in sich zusammen gefallen waren und Dornton nun lediglich wieder aus dem Loch herausklettern musste. Doch nun hatten sie die Gelegenheit, die sie brauchten.

„Gut gemacht Tea!", rief Kija ihr zu. Tea hatte anscheinend das selbe gedacht und ihre günstigere Position ausgenutzt.

„Ja, gut gemacht…", meinte einer der anderen Grabräuber ironisch. Und ging drohend auf sie zu.

Ein dumpfer Schmerz am Hinterkopf ließ ihn herum fahren. Ein flacher Schuh lag ihm zu Füßen, als er den Blick hob, flog ihm der zweite entgegen.

„Warum legst du dich nicht mit jemandem an der nicht gefesselt ist!", lachte Kija, auf das Seil neben sich deutend.

„Du… Diesmal mache ich dich kalt!"

Sie kramte kurz in ihrer Erinnerung, wer dieser Mann sein könnte. Es dauerte nicht mal eine Sekunde und sie wusste es.

„Als du mich das letzte Mal töten wolltest, bist du als handlich verschnürtes Packet geendet.", grinste Kija.

„Mag ja sein.", knurrte er. „Aber dieses Mal wird der Trick nicht funktionieren und in einem Kampf Mann-Gegen-Mann. Entschuldige ich meine Mann-Gegen-kleines Mädchen hast du keine Chance."

Sie verschränkte unbeeindruckt die Arme vor der Brust und blies sich eine widerspenstige Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich werde deine Knochen zu Brei verarbeiten!", der Grabräuber rieb sich rachsüchtig die Hände.

Kija erwiderte mit eine einladende Geste.

„Pass auf. Der Kerl ist fast drei Mal so groß wie du und sieht verdammt gefährlich aus!", rief ihr Tristan zu.

„Dein kleiner Freund hat recht!", lachte der große Typ. „Ich bin größer, stärker und ich habe keine Hemmungen eine Frau zu schlagen. Und es ist niemand da der dich beschützen könnte…"

Kijas Lächeln wurde eiskalt. „Und genau das ist dein Fehler."

Ein fragender Ausdruck stahl sich in sein Gesicht, der ihn aussehen ließ wie einen beschränkten Höhlentroll.

„Du glaubst, dass ich jemand nötig hätte der mich beschützt.", ein erster Schlag traf ihn unvermittelt ihm Gesicht. Er hatte nicht mal wahrgenommen, dass sie sich bewegt hatte. „Ich habe 3000 Jahre lang gelernt wie man Überlebt. Meinst du nicht, dass der Kampf mit und ohne Waffe auch dazu beiträgt, dass man so lange überlebt?"

Kaum hatte sie das gesagt, trafen ihn drei weitere Schläge, die ihn auf den Boden beförderten und ihr die Zeit gab, sich nach einer Waffe umzusehen.

Tea musste Tristan inzwischen den Unterschied zwischen unsterblich und unverwundbar erklären und nebenbei die bestimmten Eventualitäten, die Kija im Zelt angesprochen hatte.

Kija schlenderte unterdessen ungerührt die Reihen der Grabbeigaben entlang unter denen sich auch Unmengen von Waffen befanden. Sie griff nach einem Dolch. Wog ihn in der Hand und legte ihn bei Seite.

„Nein…zu kostbar!", sprach sie zu sich selbst.

Eines der Schwerter erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

„Hm, liegt gut in der Hand, nicht zu schwer, nicht zu leicht…", ein Prüfender Blick ruhte auf der Waffe, während sich der Mann aufrichtete und auf sie zu schlich.

„…und scharf ist es auch noch. Hm, ein wenig rostig, aber das ist nicht weiter schlimm. Denn an einer Blutvergiftung wirst du nicht sterben.", sie stieß den Mann, der sich inzwischen direkt hinter ihr befand zu Boden, stieß die Klinge auf sein Gesicht zu und verharrte einige Millimeter von seinem rechten Augen.

„Denn du wirst keine Zeit dafür haben."

„KIJA PASS AUF!", hörte sie Yugi schreien, der mit dem dritten Grabräuber zu kämpfen hatte, welcher immer noch das Milleniumspuzzle trug.

Sie wirbelte herum und parierte geschickte den Angriff des zweiten Mannes. Dies nutzte der am Boden liegende aus, packte sie am Bein und schleuderte sie gegen den errichteten Altar, dieser brach unter ihren Gewicht zusammen, wobei ihre Waffe aus ihrer Hand fiel und klirrend über den Boden schlitterte.

Nun kamen beide Männer auf sie zu und grinsten schmutzig.

„Jetzt bist du nicht mehr so mutig, hm Püppchen?"

„Ganz toll, meine Frisur ist hin, mein Kleid hat dank euch einen Riss und was das beste ist, ihr habt mir einen Fingernagel abgebrochen.", sie richtete sich auf und atmete ein Mal tief durch. „Jetzt ist endgültig Schluss mit nett!"

„Und was willst du tun? Uns zu Tode jammern?", lachte der Linke höhnisch.

Kija warf einen raschen blick auf den Holzhaufen, der einst den Altar darstellte und erkannte schnell die günstige Lage der Bretter, auf denen noch immer der Korb mit den Schlangen thronte.

„Nein, eigentlich wollte ich euch zwei nette Freundinnen vorstellen!", sie trat mit voller Kraft auf das Brett zu ihren Füßen, das löste einen Katapulteffekt aus, der den Inhalt des Korbes dem Linken direkt ins Gesicht schleudern ließ.

Während sich der nun am Boden windende Mann mit den beiden Schlangen der Art anfreundete, dass sie sich in ihn verbissen, wandte sich Kija dem anscheinend unbelehrbaren Mann zu, der es erneut darauf anlegte Bekanntschaft mit dem Fußboden zu machen.

Der andere Mann, jener, der rechts stand, bekam mit einem der Bretter einen Schlag an den Kopf und das letzte worüber er sich wunderte, war, dass ihm der Boden ins Gesicht sprang.

Kija sah sich um, Dornton hatte sich noch nicht aus dem Loch befreit, doch Yugi war noch immer mit seinem Grabräuberproblem beschäftigt.

„Hey!", rief sie ihm zu. „Lass den Jungen in Ruhe!"

Er wandte sich augenblicklich ihr zu, griff einen der langen hölzernen Speere, die zum Grabinventar gehörten und griff an. Kija zögerte nicht, griff sich ebenfalls eine Waffe, eines der alten Schwerter und parierte geschickt seine Angriffe.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte sie ihn von seiner Waffe entledigt. Einem weiteren geschickten Zug verdankte sie es, dass er auf dem Boden landete und sie ihm das Millenniumspuzzle abnehmen konnte. Sie warf es Yugi zu. Diese Sekunde nutzte der Mann unter ihr aus und wollte sie zu Boden werfen, doch er hatte nicht mit Kijas schnellen Reflexen gerechnet.

Die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt kniete sie über dem Grabräuber und hielt ihm die Klinge ihres Schwertes an die Kehle. Ihr Haar fiel in wilden Strähnen um ihre Schultern und das Kleid war bis zum Oberschenkel aufgerissen.

„Ich töte dich!", fauchte sie. Panikerfüllt starrte der Mann sie an und schickte schweigend Stoßgebete gen Himmel.

„Tea, Tristan holt Seto und Joey!", schrie sie den beiden zu, die sich endlich befreit hatten.

„Das würde ich an eurer Stelle sein lassen, sonst könnte mir versehentlich die Fackel in den Sarg fallen. Und wie ich gehört habe, sollen alte Könige gut brennen!", meinte Dornton, der sich inzwischen aus der Grube befreit hatte, mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen.

„Tea, Tristan geht!", es war der direkte Befehl einer Königin, erschrocken salutierten beide, ehe sie los rannten.

Und an Dornton gewandt rief sie. „Wenn du dich auch nur einen Millimeter bewegst, ist dein Kumpel hier mal unter den Lebenden gewesen!", Kija drückte das kalte Metall noch fester an die Haut des Mannes, so dass ein dünner roter Blutfaden eine Linie bis zum Boden zog.

Ihre grünen Augen funkelten, wie die einer Raubkatze. Und Yugi, der sich gerade wieder das Puzzle um den Hals hängte, hätte schwören können, für einen Augenblick das Antlitz der Löwengöttin Sachmet zu sehen.

„Der ist mir doch völlig egal. Außerdem habe ich mal gelesen, wenn ein Körper so hart und kalt wird wie Holz, dann muss man ihn verbrennen wie Holz!", mit diesen Worten warf Dornton die Fackel in den Sarg.

„NEIN!", Kija sprang auf und stürmte zum Sarg. Das Feuer hatte sich bereits auf den Bandagen verteilt und fraß sich hinein.

Sie zögerte keinen Augenblick, packte mit beiden Händen den brennenden Leichnam und hob ihn heraus.

„Lass das, du wirst dich verbrennen!", Yugi rannte zu ihr, wusste jedoch, dass er sie nicht mehr rechtzeitig erreichen würde.

Keuchend saß sie über die Mumie gebeugt und versuchte die Flammen zulöschen ehe sie durch den Stoff drangen und den Körper zerstörten.

Dabei ignorierte sie völlig, dass das Feuer begonnen hatte ihr eigenes Kleid zu versengen.

Gierig leckten die Flammen an dem weißen Stoff nach oben und hinterließen schwarze Brandmale darauf so wie auch auf ihrer Haut.

Erst als sie keine Spuren von Feuer mehr auf ihrem toten Mann entdeckten konnte, sah sie, dass nun sie es war, die den Flammen geopfert werden sollte.

Sie stieß sich weg von dem toten Körper, so dass dieser nicht erneut in Brand geraten konnte.

In diesem Moment erreichte Yugi Kija, riss sie zu Boden und erstickte die Flammen auf ihrem Körper mit seiner Jacke.

„Kija…", er brachte kein weiteres Wort heraus. Wie schwer war sie verletzt? Lebte sie überhaupt noch? Ihr Körper bewegte sich nicht mehr.

Yami spürte Yugis Angst. Selbst vor Entsetzen gelähmt, dauerte es eine Weile ehe sie die Plätze tauschen konnten.

„Was ist Kleiner? Magst du keine Frauen, die Feuer und Flamme für dich sind?", Dorntons Lachen sollte je vergehen, als Yami sich wütend auf ihn stürzte.

Zwei Schläge trafen ihr Ziel, doch als er zum Dritten ansetzte, hatte der Mann sich von seinem Schrecken erholt, packte Yami und schleuderte ihn mit immenser Wucht gegen den Steinsarg, aus dessen Inneren immer noch kleine Flammen leuchteten. Sichtlich benommen nahm er seine Umwelt nur noch verschwommen wahr.

Dornton griff den Speer, den sein Kumpan zuvor als Waffe genutzt hatte und hielt ihn vor Yamis Hals.

„Und nun werde ich dich ganz langsam über dem offenen Feuer gar kochen…"

Er holte aus, doch als er ihn in sein Opfer rammen wollte, hielt der Stab unvermittelt an. Der verdutzte Grabräuber sah sich um und erkannte Kija hinter sich stehen. Ihr rechtes Bein sowie der Arm der selben Seite waren schwarz-rot gefärbt, gezeichnet von Brandblasen und Verbrennungen, aber mit aller Kraft hielt sie die Waffe des Gegners fest.

Schneller als er es für möglich gehalten hätte, begann sie den Speer samt seines Armes so lange zu verdrehen, bis beide ein grausames knacken von sich gaben.

„Rühr ihn an und ich brech dir noch was!", knurrte sie und in ihren Augen stand der blanke Hass.

Während der andere Grabräuber bei diesem Anblick panisch die Flucht ergriff, sah sich Dornton nach Kija um, etwas in seinem Gehirn musste sich abgeschaltet haben, da für einen winzigen Moment eine Leere in sein Gesicht trat, die sofort von animalischer Wut abgewechselt wurde.

Mit einem bestialischem Schrei stürzte er sich auf Kija, die ihm geschickt auswich. Dornton packte den nächstbesten Gegenstand, der sich als Waffe anbot – eines der alten Schwerter - und schlug und stach wie von Sinnen nach ihr.

Immer wieder wich sie aus, doch verwundet wie sie war, wurden ihre vormals eleganten, sicheren Bewegungen, unsicher und schwerfällig. Ein paar Mal erwischte Dornton sie, wenn auch nur gestriffen. Schließlich rettete sie sich in eine höher gelegene Nische.

Die Luft schnitt in ihren Lungen wir tausende Dolche, ihre rechte Körperhälfte sandte immer wieder Wellen des Schmerzes an ihr Gehirn und ihr eigener Schweiß, brannte in ihren Wunden.

Wo blieben nur die anderen? Sie brauchte dringend Unterstützung, denn lange konnte sie das nicht mehr durchhalten.

„Tztztz, dass nenn ich aber feige!", er schien wieder zur Besinnung gekommen zu sein. „Weißt du, wenn ich dich nicht kriegen kann, dann schnapp ich mir eben deinen kleinen Freund und wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin dann hacke ich die alte Mumie in tausend Stücke."

Er kratze sich mit der Schwertspitze am Kinn.

„Obwohl, ich glaube ich zerhacke erst die Mumie und töte dann den Kleinen!", sein Lachen hallte von den Wänden wieder, als er sich über dem Leichnam aufbaute.

Er hob das Schwert über seinen Kopf und ließ es dann schnell zu Boden sausen.

Das Klirren von Metall auf Keramik verhinderte die Schändung des toten Körpers, als sich Kija unter der Deckung eines alten Weinkruges dazwischen warf.

Beim Aufprall der Waffe zerbrach der gebrannte Ton und viele verschieden große Scherben hagelten auf die am Boden kniende Königin. Sie wollte Dornton von der Mumie weglocken und machte einen Satz zur Seite, doch war sie diesmal nicht schnell genug.

Erbarmungslos packte eine Hand nach ihren Haaren und hielt sie fest. Wie ein Seil schlang er ihr langes Haar einmal um seine geschlossene Faust und zog sie nach oben. Er machte Anstalten den anderen Arm zu benutzen, doch dieser hing schlaff an seiner rechten Seite.

„So du kleines Miststück, ich habe die Reihenfolge noch ein Mal geändert…zuerst stirbst du und dann werde ich alles andere in diesem Raum verbrennen!", in einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er ihr seinen abnormal muskulösen Arm um den Hals gelegt und drücke ihr nun die Luft ab. Verzweifelt biss und kratze sie, doch dass schien ihm nichts auszumachen.

Er schubste sie vor sich her und kam an einem der alten Grabgegenstände – einem Bett - zum Stehen.

„Na kommen dir da Erinnerungen? Oder Ideen?", fragte er gehässig und lockerte für einen Moment den Würge"griff".

„Ideen!", keuchte Kija und rammte ihren Ellbogen in seine Männlichkeit.

Jaulend ging er zu Boden und ließ sie dabei frei.

„Du Hündin…du verdammtes…", heulte er.

So schnell sie konnte lief sie zu dem noch immer benommenen Yami und versuchte ihn vom Boden hoch zu bekommen.

Er sah sie an und lächelte in einer Mischung aus Dankbarkeit und Bewunderung.

Kijas Körper blutete aus unzähligen Schnittwunden, ihre rechte Seite war vom Feuer verbrannt und geschwärzt und doch kämpfte sie noch immer unerbittlich.

Gerade erwiderte sie sein Lächeln, als sich seine Augen vor Schreck weiteten. Erkenntnis huschte über ihr Gesicht. Sie wirbelte herum, griff ihr am Boden liegendes Schwert und versuchte, den sich von hinten nähernden, Dornton abzuwehren.

Es klang als ob jemand ein Messer in eine Matratze stieß. Das Geräusch von reißendem Stoff und eindringendem Metall in weiches Gewebe, ließen Yami zusammenzucken.

Für eine lange Zeit bewegte sich niemand, doch dann wie in Zeitlupe fielen beide Gegner zu Boden und blieben reglos liegen.

„Kija! NEIN!", taumelnd sprang Yami auf und wankte zu Kija, dort sank er neben ihr auf den Boden.

Er drehte sie um und nahm sie in den Arm. Kaltes Entsetzen packte ihn, als er den Dolch in ihrem Körper stecken sah. Ihr Kleid färbte sich bereits in einem dunklen Rot.

Yami hatte nicht bemerkt, dass die anderen inzwischen den Raum erreicht hatten und schockiert, von der sich ihnen bietenden Szenerie, am Eingang verharrten.

Als er in Kijas Gesicht sah, fand er ihre Augen offen und klar. Sie sah ihn lächelnd an.

„Du darfst nie vergessen wer du bist. Hörst du, niemals darfst du deinen Namen vergessen! Vergiss es nicht… ", ihre Hand ruhte auf seinem Puzzle und mit einem Mal befanden sie sich zu Füßen eines jungen Paares.

Yami erkannte sich und Kija. Beide standen sie vor einem Altar auf dem sich eine goldene Göttertriade erhob. Es war ihre Hochzeit. Vor wenigen Augenblicken hatte er vor allen Anwesenden und den Götterfiguren ein Liebesversprechen für Kija gesprochen und ihr eine goldene Kette mit einem Anhänger in Lotosform um den Hals gelegt. Es sollte für sie ein Symbol seiner Liebe sein. Nun war es an ihr zu sprechen:

„_Vor allen Göttern, Gästen und vor dir, mein Liebster, spreche ich heute. Ich weiß, dass man von mir eine große Rede erwartet in der ich dir und dem Land sowie allen Göttern und dem Volk meine Treue, Liebe und mehr schwöre. Doch leider, ist mir keine Rede eingefallen. Ich weiß nichts von einer Ehe, nicht mehr als das was ich von meiner Mutter und meinem geliebten Oheim gelernt habe.", _die junge Kija lächelte schüchtern_. „Aber eines weiß ich. Es werden auch schlechte Zeiten kommen und ich garantiere dir, dass irgendwann einer von uns vielleicht sogar wir beide diese Verbindung auflösen wollen, dass wir uns streiten und wütend auf einander sind. Aber ich garantiere dir auch, dass ich es auf Ewig bereuen würde, wenn ich dich nicht zum Mann nehmen würde, denn mit niemandem würde ich lieber mein ganzes Leben lang durch immer wiederkehrende schlechte Zeiten gehen, mit niemanden möchte ich mich lieber streiten. Denn ich weiß, dass nach diesen schlechten auch wieder gute Zeit kommen, dass nach einem Streit eine Versöhnung kommen kann. Mit dir möchte ich alt werden, weil ich weiß, dass wenn in vielen Jahren dein junges Gesicht runzelig ist und deine gesunden Zähne alle fehlen, ich immer noch in dein Gesicht sehen werde und sagen kann, du bist der Mann, den ich liebe!"_

Die Vision verschwand und er sah traurig auf die Frau in seinen Armen. Ihr Gesicht entspannte sich und aus ihren Augen wich das Leuchten, als sie sprach:

„_meru-i ek enechech, itemu!_"

„Ich dich auch.", flüsterte Yami und heiße Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht.

* * *

(Anmerk. Der Autorin: _meru-i ek enechech, itemu - Ich liebe dich in alle Ewigkeit, Atemu)_

na auch sprachlos? Ich hoffe doch nicht, irgenwo hier unter meiner Story ist ein kleiner Knopf der darauf wartet gedrückt zu werden.

bis dann

rosha


	13. Chapter 13

Hallo, hallo da bin ich wieder. Und diesmal ist es das letzte Kapitel. Der Epilog, befindet sich direkt nach dem netten Wort "Ende", also nicht gleich aufhören zu lesen, sondern artig weiter bis da steht "Ende Epilog" ;)

Nein, natürlich halte ich euch nicht für dumm, aber in letzter Zeit wurde ich zu oft mit grenzenloser Dummheit konfrontiert, dass ich neuerdings auf Nummer sicher gehe.

punkie wow, das nenn ich ein review...auch wenn ich es zwei Mal lesen musste, um den Sinn ganz zu verstehen, aber es war auch schon spät... ;) wie gesagt, Epilog ist gleichhinten dran, aber einen zweiten wird es nicht geben. Ich kann meine Beta nicht noch ein Mal ins Tal der Tränen schicken, das kann ich einfach nicht verantworten.

sapx wie ich es schon meiner lieben Beta sagte, bin ich in gewissen Weise bei solchen Dingen wie J.K. Rowling.

heike dankö, dankö, dankö...ja ich weiß, keine sehr einfallsreiche Antwort, aber ich arbeite nebenbei an meinem Referat und irgendwie habe ich momentan nur noch Keramik im Kopf ;P

* * *

Kapitel 13

Die Zeit hatte sich dahin gezogen wie zähflüssiger Honig, die Minuten und Stunden eines jeden Tages, waren ihnen wie Jahre erschienen.

Bis exakt 70 Tage nach dem sie Kijas Körper den Ishtars überlassen hatten, das Telephon klingelte.

Yugi nahm den Anruf entgegen.

„Ja?", kaum, dass er die Stimme der Person am anderen Ende der Leitung erkannte, stahlen sich erneut Tränen in seine Augen. „Hallo Ishizu. Pharao? Ja…Moment!"

Atemu hatte die ganze Zeit neben ihm gestanden, er tauschte wie schon unzählige Male zuvor mit Yugi und nahm den Hörer.

„Was gibt es?"

„Es ist so weit, mein Pharao!", hörte er die vertraut rauchige Stimme von Isis.

Zu erst begriff er nicht, doch augenblicklich holte ihn die Erinnerung wieder ein.

Kija war tot. Sie war gestorben um ihn zu retten. Ihn, der doch schon vor 3000 Jahren gestorben war.

Wie in Trance sprach er noch einige Worte ins Telephon, ehe er auflegte und noch eine ganze Weile auf seine eigene Hand starrte. Eine kleinere, durchsichtige legte sich auf die seine.

‚_Lass uns gehen!'_.

Er weckte die anderen und sie machten sich in einem alten, gemieteten Pick-up auf den Weg in die Wüste.

Die letzten Wochen waren für alle Beteiligten nicht einfach gewesen.

Tea und Yugi traf man fast immer mit Tränen in den Augen an, Joey und Tristan mieden das Thema so gut es ging und versuchten die anderen ein wenig abzulenken, doch auch auf ihnen lastete der Verlust. Selbst Kaiba schien irgendwie bedrückt - was die anderen Seths Seele zuschrieben - er fand nicht mal mehr gefallen daran Joey zu ärgern, wenn er nicht gerade bei den Ishtars war.

Am schwersten hatte es Yami getroffen.

Seine Augen waren ebenso leer wie Kijas gewesen, als er ihren leblosen Körper in Odions Arme legte. Seitdem hatte er sich in das Puzzle zurück gezogen und sich nicht mehr gezeigt.

Yugi, der seinen Seelenpartner vermisste und selbst nicht wusste wohin mit seiner Trauer, hatte ihn im Puzzle gesucht. Anfangs hatte er es nicht bemerkt, aber dann wurde ihm immer bewusster, dass Yami ihm auswich und sich vor ihm versteckte. Er wollte nicht gefunden werden.

Noch am selben Abend beobachtete Yugi seinen Seelenpartner, wie er die Götter anrief:

„Ihr Götter dieses Landes, hört mich an.", er hatte Mühe seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Ich bitte euch antwortet mir!"

„_Wir sind hier, Pharao!"_, erklangen hunderte von Stimmen. _„Was wünschst du von uns?"_

„Sie…", war das einzige Wort, dass er hervorbrachte.

„Verzeih Pharao, jeden anderen Wunsch könnten wir dir erfüllen, doch diesen nicht!" 

„Warum nicht?"

„_Deine Frau ist in den Westen gegangen und keine Seele, die jemals die Grenzen des Jenseits überschritten hat, darf zurückkehren!"_

Einem Todesurteil gleich hallten die Stimmen in Yamis Gedanken wieder, lange noch nachdem die Götter verschwunden waren.

In dieser Nacht hatte Yugi nicht schlafen können und hörte seltsame Geräusche. Zuerst konnte er sie nicht zuordnen, doch schnell erkannte er, dass sie aus dem Puzzle kamen.

Er konzentrierte sich und befand sich einen Augenblick später in den verwirrenden Gängen des Schmuckstückes wieder.

Jetzt war auch deutlich herauszuhören, dass es sich bei den Geräuschen um wütende Schreie handelte, die gelegentlich von Weinen unterbrochen wurden.

Yugi folgte den Geräuschen schier unendlos viele Treppen hinauf und hinab, bis er endlich an einer Ecke zum Stehen kam.

Er sah um sie herum und fand Yami. Dieser stand zu einer Wand gewandt und schlug immer wieder mit den Fäusten darauf ein. Dies musste er wohl schon eine geraume Weile machen, da seine Schläge immer kraftloser wurden. Schließlich drehte er sich herum, ließ sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand fallen und gen Boden sinken. Er lehnte den Kopf gegen die Steine und Yugi konnte sein Tränen sehen.

„Pharao…", er hatte sich vor seinen Freund gekniet und sah ihn aus mitleidsvollen Augen an.

Erschrocken blickte Yami auf.

„Yugi!", seine Stimme war rau. Yugi fühlte, dass Yami ihm etwas sagen wollte und wartete bis er weiter sprach. „Ich hätte sie beschützen müssen, nicht sie mich. Warum konnte ich sie nicht beschützen? Sag es mir, ich verstehe es nicht. Yugi, warum konnte ich es nicht? Und nun gibt es keinen Weg sie zu retten. Ich werde sie nie wieder sehen, sie nie wieder lachen hören. Erst wenn ich selbst…", seine Stimme versagte und er starrte ungläubig auf seine Hände.

Es brach Yugi das Herz seinen Freund so zu sehen. Er, der eigentlich immer der Starke gewesen war und ihn beschützt, sich für ihn eingesetzt und ihm immer beigestanden hatte. Nun war Yami derjenige, der hilflos war und Beistand brauchte.

Doch was konnte er sagen? Gab es Worte, die Yami helfen würden? Nein, Worte waren hier unangebracht.

Vorsichtig rutschte Yugi näher heran, legte beide Arme um ihn und seine Stirn an Yamis. Lange saßen sie schweigend da und spendeten sich gegenseitig Trost.

Als das Auto die befestigte Straße verließ und auf den Weg auswich, der nur aus Schlaglöcher zu bestehen schien, wurde Yugi aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

Bald würden sie, den kleinen Hang erreichen, in den der Eingang zu Yamis Grab lag.

Die Sonne erhob sich gerade über den Horizont, als sie das Ende des Weges erreichten. Den Rest mussten sie zu Fuß zu rück legen. Doch nicht alleine, Odion wartete bereits und führte sie schweigend bis zum Eingang des Grabes.

Dort angekommen, entzündeten sie mehrere Fackeln und gingen in die dunklen Tiefen hinab. Niemand sprach ein Wort. Was würde nun geschehen? Atemu hatte in seiner Funktion als Pharao den Ishtars und Seth befohlen keinem der anderen zu verraten, was er vor hatten. Er wollte sie nicht noch mehr belasten.

Sie durchquerten die beiden Vorkammern und erreichten durch die verschiebbare Wand Kijas Grab.

Die Ishtars hatten im ganzen Raum Öllampen und Schalen mit Weihrauch aufgestellt. Die unzähligen Beigaben waren abgestaubt worden und glänzten im hellen Licht. Der zuvor verschlossene Granitsarkophag war nun geöffnet und der Deckel schwebte von einer Seilwinde gehalten über dem Sarg.

Darin ruhte bereits Kijas einbalsamierter Körper.

Odion gesellte sich zu Ishizu und Marik, die etwas abseits standen. Der Reihe nach traten nun die Freunde an den Sarg heran, um sich zu verabschieden.

„Ich weiß nicht recht was ich dir sagen soll…", begann Tea. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich deinen Rat noch nicht in die Tat umsetzen konnte, aber ich verspreche dir, ich hol es nach. Es wäre schön, wenn du noch hier wärst, wir hatte viel zu Lachen und …ich hoffe, dass, wo immer du auch bist, du auch weiterhin lachen kannst."

Joey war der nächste.

„Unser guter Kaiba hat mir erzählt, dass der Weg in euer Totenreich nicht einfach ist, aber ich sag dir eins: Wer Seto Kaiba so oft in der Luft auseinander genommen hat wie du, der schafft alles. Viel Glück und machs gut!"

Tristan schienen die rechten Worte zu fehlen, so sagte er schlicht „Leb wohl!".

Yugi war einer der letzten. Er hatte sich den ganzen Tag schon Worte zurecht gelegt, doch keines von ihnen schien ihm nun wert ausgesprochen zu werden. Schweigend stand er mehrere Minuten neben ihr, ehe er mit Atemu tauschte.

„Ich konnte keine Lotosblumen finden. Ich hoffe Rosen gefallen dir auch.", behutsam legte er die weißen Rosen neben sie und strich ihr sanft über das, mit einer Totenmaske bedeckte, Gesicht. Ganz leise sprach er weiter. „Wenn nicht sag es mir."

Seth war der letzte, der an Kijas Sarg heran trat.

„Alles was ich dir zu sagen habe, werde ich dir sagen, wenn wir uns der einst in der Totenwelt treffen.", er verneigte sich leicht und gab Marik und Odion das Zeichen, den Sarg zu schließen.

„Moment!", unterbrach Seto, „Ich habe ihr auch noch etwas zu sagen!"

Marik und Odion hielten inne. Während sich die Freunde zunächst verwirrt ansahen. Was konnte _er_ ihr schon zusagen haben?

Über den Sarg gebeugt, flüsterte Seto.

„Ich werde deinen Namen nie vergessen.", und in Gedanken fügte er hinzu. ‚_Du hattest übrigens Recht!'_.

Endlich konnte der Sarg geschlossen werden.

„Was nun?", fragte Tea in die Stille hinein, die entstanden war.

Statt einer Antwort für Tea, sprach Seth zu Yami.

„Atemu, es ist alles vorbereitet. Wenn du bereit bist?"

Er nickte.

Sie folgten Seth zurück in Atemus Grabkammer. Dort hatte sich auch einiges Verändert, viele Götterstatuen standen in dem Raum und ein großer Altar mit vielen Opfern darauf hatte man (wie die anderen richtig vermuteten die Ishtars und Seth) hier aufgestellt.

Atemu sammelte sich einen Moment und wollte gerade zum Sprechen ansetzen als…

„_Es besteht kein Grund uns zu rufen, Pharao. Wir sind hier.", _erklangen hunderte Stimmen.

„Ihr Götter. Ich bitte euch. Gewährt vier Seelen einen Wunsch!"

„_Vier? Seid ihr nicht fünf?"_, antworteten die Stimmen in einem schauerlichen Chor.

„Hohe Götter, der Pharao hat sich selbst vergessen.", erinnerte Seth Atemu.

„_Nun gut Pharao. Die anderen vier Seelen haben freies Geleit in unser Reich. Doch du musst noch eine aller letzte Aufgabe erfüllen!"_

„Welche?"

„_Wir wollen endgültig aus dieser Welt verschwinden. Gib uns einen Wunsch, der unsere Kraft sinnvoll verbraucht!"_

„Nun, dann wünsche ich, dass niemals mehr ein Mensch die Ruhe dieses Grabes stört, nachdem meine Freunde es verlassen haben!", sprach er ruhig.

„Aber…", warf Tea ein. „Was wird denn mit dir?"

„Ich gehe dorthin wo meine Familie ist!", meinte Yami. „Ich gehe Heim! Lebt Wohl meine Freunde!"

Ehe einer seiner Freund widersprechen konnte, konzentrierte er sich und löste sich von Yugi.

„Ich werde dich schrecklich vermissen mein Freund!", schluchzte Yugi.

„Hey, weine nicht!", doch auch ihm schien dieser Abschied alles andere als leicht zu fallen.

„Aber, wir waren so lange ein Team. Ohne dich bin ich doch nur wieder der schwache kleine Yugi! Ich bin nicht so stark wie du."

„Nein. Deine Stärke liegt woanders. Sie liegt in der Güte deines Herzens und das ist eine Stärke die man nicht unterschätzen sollte. Und auch dafür möchte ich dir meinen Dank aussprechen, denn du hast mich mit deiner Güte gelehrt.", er legt beide Hände auf Yugis Schultern. „Doch nun ist es Zeit für mich zu gehen!"

Yugi nickte.

An die Götter gewandt sprach Yami.

„Ich bin bereit mit euch zu gehen."

„Es tut uns Leid Pharao, aber dein Wunsch ist nicht schwerwiegend genug! Gibt es nicht noch etwas, das wir tun könnten." 

„Momentan wäre da nichts, aber…", er sprach nicht aus was ihm durch den Kopf ging.

„_Ja Pharao, das wird ausreichen.", _die Schatten der Götter sammelten sich an der westlichen Wand des Grabes. „_Nun dann, bist du bereit für den Übergang in unser Reich?"_

Yami nickte entschlossen.

„_Wer begehrt Einlass in Reich des Westens?", _Osiris war vorgetreten.

„Warum fragt er ihn, er weiß doch wer er ist?", fragte Tristan Ishizu.

„Er muss seinen Namen nennen. Das ist so.", erklärte Marik kurz angebunden.

„Ich bin Atemu. Pharao über die beiden Länder Ober- und Unterägypten! Ich wünsche Einlass in euer Reich!", seine rechte Hand ruhte auf Teas Geschenk.

An der Wand, an der sich die Götter versammelt hatten, erschien ein helles Licht, dass die Freunde blendete und sie ihre Augen schützen mussten.

Als das Licht auf Yami fiel, war er nicht mehr durchsichtig wie zuvor. Er wirkte so real wie alle anderen. Seine Haut war nun gebräunt und schimmerte Bronzen im Licht. Er trug ein weißes Gewand und goldener Schmuck glänzte an seinem ganzen Körper.

Yugis Duell Monsters Karten begannen ebenfalls zu leuchten und drei Lichtkugeln entschlüpften dem Deck und formte sich neben Atemu zum schwarzen Magier, dem schwarzen Magiermädchen und dem Elfenschwertkämpfer.

Im Licht, in dem sie nun standen, nahmen auch sie wieder ihr ursprüngliches Erscheinungsbild an.

Mana fiel Atemu sofort um den Hals und ließ sich erst nach einer ausgiebigen Umarmung wieder absetzen. Mahado wollte zu einer Schellte ansetzen, überlegte es sich dann doch anders und nahm Mana einfach selbst in den Arm. (Wo sie auch blieb. ;) ) Karim (der Elfenschwertkämpfer) verneigte sich lächelnd vor Atemu.

Alle blickten erwartungsvoll zu Seto aus dessen Körper sich nun Seths Seele löste und Kaiba unverwandt ansah.

„Verschwinde schon du Quälgeist!", meinte Seto und machte eine Handbewegung als wollte er ein Insekt verscheuchen.

Seth hob tadelnd den Zeigefinger und schwebte denn zu den anderen, wo er ebenfalls herzlich empfangen wurde.

Plötzlich verneigten sich Mahado, Seth, Mana (die sich nun wieder auf dem Boden befand) und Karim in Richtung des Lichtes. Yami suchte verwirrt nach dem Grund und entdeckte ihn in einer leuchtenden Gestalt, die auf sie zu gelaufen kam.

Grüne Augen strahlten, als Kija aus dem Licht zu den anderen trat. Atemu kniete nieder und küsste ihre Hand, ehe er sich aufrichtete und sie fest an sich zog.

„_Deine Blumen haben mir sehr gefallen!"_, flüsterte Kija.

Als er sie wieder los ließ, bedeutete sie den anderen auf zu stehen. Mana begrüßte sie auf die selbe Art und Weise wie zuvor Atemu. Bis Mahado sie am Schlafittchen packte und brav neben sich stellte.

„_Mahado, ich habe dich vermisst, mein Freund!", _Kijas Hand ruhte auf seinem Arm.

Mahado nickte. „_Ich habe euch ebenfalls vermisst, meine Prinzessin!"_.

Mana nahm ihre Chance sofort wahr. „_Aber hab hast du mir nicht immer gesagt, dass man die Königin mit Königin und nicht mit Prinzessin anreden soll? Und nun machst du das auch noch falsch, wie soll ich denn da gut von dir lernen!", _griente sie.

Mahado gab einen Laut der Verzweiflung von sich.

Kija trat zu Seth, legte eine Hand an seine Wange und lächelte.

„_Deine Frau und Kinder warten auf dich!"_

Danach ging sie auf die anderen zu.

Yugi sah sie aus großen Augen an, doch sie ging an ihm vorüber. Erst bei Tea blieb sie stehen.

„_Ich werde dich vermissen, Tea. Ich wünschte wir hätten mehr Zeit mit einander, denn eine Freundin wie dich verlässt man nicht gerne.", _sanft umarmte sie Tea und flüsterte in ihr Ohr. _„Sei mutig!"_

„_Joey, Tristan ich weiß nicht recht, was ich euch sagen soll. Von daher belasse ich es bei einem: Bis irgendwann ein Mal.", _auch die beiden mussten eine Umarmung über sich ergehen lassen.

Sie ging zu Seto.

„Ich dachte eigentlich, dass ich dich nicht noch mal sehen müsste!", meinte er den Blick scheinbar ungerührt von ihr abwendend.

Kija sah ihn amüsiert an.

„_Du könntest einem beinahe sympathisch sein, wenn du nicht immer so grummelig wärst. Noch ein letzter Rat von mir an dich. Laufe nicht vor deiner Vergangenheit davon. Lerne aus ihr und versuche daraus das Beste zu machen!"_

„Komm ja nicht auf den Gedanken mich auch noch…du weißt schon! Das ist nicht mein Stil!"

„Ich wollte dir nur etwas geben, das… für deinen Bruder gedacht war." 

Er sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Ehe er sich Stirn an Stirn mit ihr wiederfand und spürte, wie sie etwas in seine Hände legte und mit den ihren verschloss.

„_Leb wohl, Seto Kaiba!"_

Nun endlich ging sie zu Yugi und schloss auch ihn in ihre Arme.

„_Es gibt keine Worte, die meinen Danke für dich ausdrücken würden. Bewahre all die schönen Dinge in deinem Herzen und glaube an dich. Denn nun beginnt dein eigenes Abenteuer."_

„Pass auf ihn auf. Versprich es mir!", sagte Yugi halb lachend halb weinend.

„_Das werde ich!"_, sie ging einige Schritte Rückwärts, besah die kleine Runde und lächelte.

Nun geschah etwas, dass die anderen nicht für möglich gehalten hätten. Die erhabene Gestalt Kijas verneigte sich langsam vor ihnen. _„Ihr werdet alle nie vergessen, denn ein jeder im Reich des Westens wird eure Namen kennen!"_

Atemu reichte ihr die Hand, sie ergriff sie lachend und deutete ins Licht. Dort tummelten sich etliche Schattengestalten, die ihnen grüßend zuwinkten, unter ihnen ein breitschultriger Mann mit gütigem Lächeln.

Als das Licht verschwand, ergriff die zurückgeblieben ein Gefühl der Beklommenheit. Niemals würden sie ihre Freunde wiedersehen.

Yugi blickte auf das Puzzle in seinen Händen. In all der Zeit, die er es nun trug, wusste er stets, dass darin etwas war, etwas lebendiges. Doch nun, fühlte sich das Gold in seinen Händen leer und kalt an, sie Seele, die darin gewohnt hatte, war verschwunden und würde nie zurückkehren.

Vorsichtig, als könnte es zerbrechen, nahm er das Schmuckstück von seinem Hals und legte es auf den Sarg Atemus.

„So Partner, nun beginnt mein eigenes Abenteuer!"

Als sie die Kammer verließen warf er einen letzten Blick zurück, im Licht der Fackeln schien das Augen auf dem Puzzle ihm zu zublinzeln.

Ende.

Epilog

Lächelnd stand er vor dem Spiegel. Unzählige Falten umspielten seine Züge, die sich durch etliche Jahre hindurch in sein Gesicht gegraben hatten und nun auf ein langes, bewegtes Leben zurück blicken ließen.

Ein Lachen entsprang seiner Kehle, als er feststellen musste, dass nun auch die letzte Farbe aus seinen Haaren gewichen war und nur noch ein eintöniges Grau zurück gelassen hatte. Ganz plötzlich, so war er sich sicher, ganz plötzlich war er alt geworden.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, als er sich eingestehen musste, dass dies nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Bereits vor zwanzig Jahren hatte seine Frau ihn auf die ersten grauen Strähnen hingewiesen, doch er hatte es mit Humor genommen. Hin und wieder hatte sie versucht ihn damit zu necken, aber er hatte stets geschmunzelt und stolz behauptet, dass diese Strähnen ihn doch nur noch interessanter machen würden.

Das Lächeln machte einem Moment der Wehmut Platz als er daran dachte, wie sehr er sich freuen würde, wenn seine Frau ihn auch heute noch damit necken könnte, aber sie hatte ihn bereits vor fünf Jahren verlassen und damit ein weiteres Loch in seinem Herzen hinterlassen, wo nun schon so viele von seinen langjährigen Freunden eine unsagbare Leere hinterlassen hatten, als sie ihn verlassen mussten.

Nur ein einziger seiner Freunde war ihm geblieben und wenn er sich nicht beeilen würde, dann würde er das gelegentliche Treffen verpassen.

Ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel und dann verließ er sein Haus. Auf seinem Weg kam er am Museum und am anliegenden Park vorbei. Er warf einen Blick auf das alte Gebäude, es hatte sich seit seiner Jugend nicht mehr verändert. Oft hatte er versucht ein einziges Mal noch das große Haus zu betreten, doch jedes Mal wenn er die Treppen hinauf ging, überkamen ihn zu viele Erinnerungen und er war immer wieder gegangen.

Auch heute senkte er den Blick, als er daran vorüber ging, denn das was er darin suchte würde er nicht finden. Nie wieder.

Ein wenig außer Atem erreichte er ein kleines Grundstück. Kein Haus war darauf zu finden, lediglich ein kleiner Pavillon unter dem zwei Stühle und ein Tisch standen. Der restliche Platz wurde eingenommen von Bäumen, Beeten und Sträuchern, die ein Gärtner pflegte.

Noch war der Pavillon leer. Was bedeutete sein Freund war noch nicht da. Er sah sich um, ob er irgendetwas finden könnte, was ihn von seinen Gedanken ein wenig ablenken würde. Und fand ein kleines Spielcenter. Es war wie der Laden seines Großvaters. Auch er hatte damals Spiele verkauft, doch die heutigen Spiele verstand er einfach nicht. Sie waren anders als jenes Spiel, welches in seiner Jugend so beliebt gewesen war. Keines der heutigen Spiele konnte einen Spieler so sehr vereinnahmen, nicht eines hatte überhaupt so viele Spieler und so eine alte Geschichte wie sein Lieblingsspiel. Seine rechte Hand glitt zu einem Stapel Karten, welcher sich in seiner Hemdtasche befand. Die Karten waren alt und ihre Kanten bereits abgegriffen, aber die Bilder welche auf ihnen zu sehen waren, strahlten in den gleichen starken Farben wie vor sechzig Jahren.

Er hörte seinen Name, wandte sich um und erkannte die hoch gewachsene Gestalt seines Freundes. Grüßen hob er die Hand und gemeinsam betraten sie das Grundstück, zu welchem nur sie den Schlüssel hatten.

Sie waren bereits bei der zweiten Runde, als sein Freund das Wort ergriff.

„Wir sollten unsere zufälligen Treffen vielleicht ab jetzt bei dir veranstalten!", ein amüsiertes Grinsen konnte die Sorge in seiner Stimme nicht verdecken.

„Warum?", er hatte von seinen Karten nicht aufgesehen.

„Ich habe gesehen, wie dich der Weg geschwächt hat. Und es war bereits bei den letzten Malen der Fall!"

„Du hattest schon immer scharfe Augen!"

„Was meinst du, soll ich dich in Zukunft abholen lassen oder zu dir kommen?"

Er hob den Blick und betrachtete seinen Freund.

Seto Kaiba war, genau wie er, alt geworden. Seine Haaren waren ebenfalls ergraut, auch wenn einige Strähnen noch immer den Schimmer ehemaligen seiner Farbe aufwiesen. Sein Gesicht war ernst wie eh und je, doch auch an ihm war die Zeit nicht Spurlos vorüber gegangen. Falten an den Augen und um seinen Mund, ließen seinen wie aus Stein gemeißelten Gesichtszügen weicher wirken. Nur seine Augen waren so blau und aufmerksam wie seit je her. Und auch sein Geschäftssinn hatte sich nicht verändert, noch immer hatte er genug Geld um sich um nichts große Sorgen machen zu müssen.

„Erinnerst du dich an unser letztes großes Abendteuer?", fragte er Seto.

Dieser schien zu überlegen.

„Welches meinst du? Das letzte große Duell Monsters Turnier? Wo wir den Kindern gezeigt haben, was wahre

Champions sind!"

Er lachte, typisch Seto.

„Nein, nicht diese Spielereien. Ich meinte Ägypten!"

„Ich weiß!", Seto legte die Karten aus seiner Hand.

„Erinnerst du dich, als wir das Grab verließen und Heim flogen?"

Natürlich erinnerte er sich daran. Wie hätte er diesen Tag vergessen können.

Noch heute spürte er Kijas Stirn an der seinen und ihrer Hände wie sie seine umschlossen. Noch nach all den Jahren hörte er ihr Stimme und auch jene Worte, welche sie nur in seinen Gedanken gesprochen hatte. Nur für ihn.

‚_Wenn du glaubst, dass es die Menschen davon abhalten könnte dich zu mögen, nur weil du sie von dir weißt, dann irrst du dich. Ich habe dich sehr gern! Und da bin ich nicht allein.'_

Er hatte ihr in die Augen gesehen, für diesen allerletzten flüchtigen Moment und er fühlte sich mit einem Mal verloren und allein.

Sie war eine der wenigen Personen gewesen, die mehr von ihm sahen als nur das Bild welches er die Leute glauben machte zu sehen. Auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel es sich selbst einzugestehen, er mochte sie als die Freundin, die sie seinem Antiken Ich gewesen und für ihn geworden war.

„Wir waren alle überrascht, als du deine Hand geöffnet hast und dir zum ersten Mal das Geschenk für Mokuba angesehen hast!", meinte er.

„So wie ich.", erwiderte Seto. „Anfangs wusste ich nicht, warum ich es Mokuba schenken sollte. Bis ich ihn dann sah!"

In Gedanken waren sie beiden auf dem Flughafen vor Sechzig Jahren.

Sie waren müden und benommen aus dem Flugzeug gestiegen, als ihnen in der großen Halle Mokuba entgegen gelaufen kam.

Zuerst hatte sich Seto gefreut ihn zu sehen und ihn ohne nachzudenken einfach in die Arme geschlossen, erst Augenblicke später schob er ihn sanft von sich und sah sich um.

Die Freunde hatten sich höflich abgewandt.

„_Bist du alleine hier?"_, er sah sich kurz um. _„Du weißt, ich mag es nicht, wenn…"_

„_Mokuba! Wo bist du?", _hatte eine ihm nur zu bekannte Stimme gerufen.

„_Ich bin hier, Miss Aino!"_, hatte sein kleiner Bruder in die Menschenmenge in der Halle geantwortet. Keinen

Augenblick später kam eine sehr nervöse, leicht außer Atem geratene Frau angelaufen. Mokuba lief ihr entgegen.

„_Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du mir nicht davon laufen sollst. Wenn ich dich verlieren würde, würde ich mir das nie verzeihen und dein Bruder mir auch nicht! Okay?", _sie hatte Seto zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch bemerkt gehabt.

„_Was können sie eigentlich?", _hatte Seto sie gefragt. Eigentlich war er amüsiert gewesen, aber seine befehlsgewohnte Stimme ließ sie vor Schreck erstarren.

„_Es tut mir Leid, Mr. Kaiba. Ich wollte nicht…es tut mir…", _stammelte sie.

„Wir waren alle erstaunt gewesen, dass du sie geheiratet hast!", meinte er.

„Ich war von mir selbst erstaunt. Aber Mokuba mochte sie so sehr und sie liebte ihn, wie ich es tat. Damals habe

ich endlich erkannt wofür Kija mir diese Kette gegeben hat. Sie war nicht für Mokuba, nun ja nicht direkt. Kija wusste, dass auch ich unterbewusst mehr für Hitomi empfand, als ich es zugeben wollte, deswegen gab sie mir die Kette. Damit Mokuba endlich eine richtige Familie hat.", Seto hatte seine Karten wieder aufgenommen.

„Es war der Beginn einer ganzen Reihe von schönen Ereignissen!", meinte er in seine Karten versunken.

„Ja. Erst du und deine Frau, dann Joey und die bissige, blonde Schönheit. Sogar Tristan hatte Glück gehabt, wenn auch nicht mit dem Mädchen, das er eigentlich wollte.", erwiderte Seto.

„Nun ja, Serenity hatte nun mal jemand anderem im Augen. Aber du hast Recht, wir hatten alle sehr viel Glück gehabt!", er legte eine Karte verdeckt auf den Tisch.

„Ich habe neulich deinen Sohn gesehen. Er schlägt ganz nach seinem Vater.", schmunzelte Seto.

„Ehrlich? Ich dachte immer, er ist seine Mutter ähnlicher!"

„Nein, er ist so wie du! Und so wie es aussieht wirst du wohl dieses Mal verlieren!", er deckte eine seiner Karten auf.

„Sieht so aus, mein Freund!", er zuckte die Schultern.

Als wäre es ihnen beiden in den letzten 50 Jahren ums gewinnen gegangen.

„Hast du _sie_ noch?", fragte Seto, als er seine Karten nach dem Ende des Spiels zusammen sammelte.

„Ja. Ich konnte sie nicht weg tun!", er zog drei Karten aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke. Sie waren in eine

Schutzfolie gehüllt. Vorsichtig, wie einen Schatz, zog er sie heraus und legte sie auf den Tisch.

„Du hast mir nie erklärt warum du sie nicht mehr spielst!", Seto betrachtete.

„Seit dem ihre Seelen fort sind, hatte ich Angst sie würden nicht mehr da sein, wenn ich aufrufe!", meinte er traurig.

„Du weißt, dass das Unsinn ist. Die Hologramme wären erschienen, so oder so.", meinte Seto ein wenig ärgerlich.

„Ich meinte damit ja auch nicht…", wollte er erklären.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst. Ihre Seelen sind nicht mehr da!", Seto hatte es all die Jahre geahnt, er wollte lediglich eine Bestätigung haben.

Es war spät geworden, als sich die beiden Freunde verabschiedeten.

Er warf Seto noch einen Blick nach. Hätte er ihm erzählen müssen, dass dies heute das letzte Treffen gewesen war? Das er nie wieder mit ihm spielen würde?

Etwas an der Art wie Seto sich verabschiedet hatte, sagte ihm, dass er es wusste. Langsam ging er nach Hause.

Als er das dunkle, leere Haus betrat, machte er sich nicht die Mühe, das Licht anzuschalten. Er brauchte es nicht. Dieses Haus hatte er erreichtet, Stein für Stein. Hier hatte er mit seiner Frau zusammen gelebt, fast 51 Jahre lang gelebt. Hier hatte er seine Kinder groß gezogen und seine Enkelkinder.

Und sie alle hatten die Geschichten geliebt, die er zu erzählen wusste, über einen Junge, der mit seinen 16 Jahren viel zu klein war, über seine Freunde und über ein geheimnisvolles Schmuckstück, welches ihm viele Abendteuer und seinen besten Freund einbrachte. Aber das war lange her, seine Kinder belächelten ihn, wenn er nun davon erzählte und auch seine Enkel hielten sich inzwischen für zu groß für solche Geschichten.

Er hatte sich kaum auf sein Bett gelegt, als ihn auch schon der Schlaf umfing. Es wurde dunkel um den alten Mann.

‚_Ein schöner Traum…'_, dachte er als er die Augen öffnete und sich in einer Oase wiederfand.

Oft hatte er von jenen Dingen geträumt, die er in Kijas und Atemus Erinnerungen hatte sehen dürfen, doch kein Traum war bisher so real gewesen.

Er lief bis zum Ufer des Sees, der das Zentrum der Oase bildete. Dort tummelten sich mehrere Personen, deren Gesichter er nicht kannte. Sie alle hatten Kupferne Haut und schwarzes Haar, ihre Kleidung war unterschiedlicher, wie sie nicht hätte sein können. Einige waren behangen mit Schmuck und ihre Kleider waren weiß und leicht transparent. Andere trugen schlichte Leinen Kleider. Doch niemanden schien der Unterschied zu stören. Grüßend nickten und winkten sie ihm zu.

Er kniete sich ans Wasser und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild. Seine Haare waren nicht mehr grau. Blonde Strähnen umrahmten sein Gesicht, welches nun nicht mehr alt und faltig war. Er sah wieder so aus, wie in seiner Jugend.

‚_Ein wirklich schöner Traum! Was jetzt noch fehlt…'_, er dachte den Gedanken nicht laut zuende. Denn dies war ein Traum und wie er in den letzte Jahren lernen musste, konnte er in seinem Traum alles sehen, was er wollte, nur nicht seine Freunde.

„_Aber wir sind doch alle hier!"_, hörte er mehrere Stimmen im Chor.

Er wandte sich um. Und tatsächlich dort waren sie, alle gesund und munter. Und alle waren sie wie er.

Joey stürmte auf ihn zu und wuschelte ihm durchs Haar. Auch Tristan ließ es sich nicht nehmen ihn mächtig zu knuddeln.

Tea begrüßte ihn, wie sie es seit je her getan hatten, wenn er in den letzten 50 Jahren nach Hause gekommen war. Sie küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund und lächelte.

„Es ist schön, dass du endlich da bist!" 

Yugi besah sie ausgiebig, ehe er wieder sprechen konnte.

„_Wo sind wir hier?"_, fragte er, obwohl er es eigentlich ahnte.

„_Du bist im Westen! Im Reich derer, die einst waren und nun nicht mehr sind!"_, erklang eine ihm vertraute Stimme.

„_Du hast eindeutig zu viel Zeit mit Kija verbracht, mein Freund!"_, er lächelte Atemu zu und kaum das er sich versah zog in sein alter Freund in eine brüderliche Umarmung.

„_Hallo Yugi, wie ich dir versprochen haben, habe ich gut auf ihn aufgepasst!"_, Kija lächelte ihm zu, ehe auch sie ihn umarmte.

„_Und was machen wir nun?"_, fragte Yugi.

„_Was auch immer du willst, wir haben alle Zeit der Welt!"_, lachte Atemu.

Die Sonne ging auf über dem kleinen Haus am Rand der Stadt. Ein hochgewachsener alter Mann stand davor und besah es traurig. Er legte eine einzelne Rose davor nieder.

Nun war er allein.

Seine Hände begannen zu zittern. Er atmete tief durch und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er so vor dem Haus eines Freundes stand, aber dieses Mal war es das letzte Mal.

Eine schmale Hand griff die seine. Eine Frau mit weißen Haaren und Elfenbeinfarbener Haut war neben ihn getreten.

„Was wirst du nun tun?", fragte sie ihn. Auch ihr Gesicht war durch die Zeit nicht unberührt geblieben.

„Das was ich sonst auch getan habe. Dafür sorgen, dass wir uns wieder sehen!", verstohlen wischte er sich übers Gesicht.

„Mokuba hat angerufen. Er kommt uns zu Weihnachten besuchen!", erklärte sie ihm.

„Sag ihm, er soll doch bitte schon vorher vorbei kommen!"

„Warum?"

„Weil ich ihn sehen möchte!"

Er warf einen letzten Blick auf das Haus seines Freundes, sah dann nach Westen und sprach in Gedanken.

‚_Glaub ja nicht, dass du dich so vor unseren Treffen drücken kannst. Wir sehen uns demnächst und ich erwarte dich in Topform!'_

Epilog Ende

* * *

So das war es. Endgültig. Ende. Vorbei.

hoffe wie immer auf Reviews und das es euch gefallen hat.

war schön für euch zu schreiben.

bis dann

eure Rosha


End file.
